The Midnight Sky
by xxAngel.Of.Twilightxx
Summary: Bella is a newborn vampire.Edward and his family find her,and Edward falls for her big time. Can Bella learn to trust those who care about her before its too late? RATED M!
1. Chapter 1: Awaken

**THE MIDNIGHT SKY**

**Bella is a Newborn Vampire. Edward and his family find her in the middle of the forest. Will Bella learn to trust those who care for her? Rated M!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**Awaken**

**Bella's Pov**

The pain was unbearable. Why would James leave me like this? He told me it wouldn't be painful. That everything will be fine once I was a vampire. He swore he would be by my side until the transformation subsided. How he was wrong. He basically poisoned me,then ran off with his coven.

Only Laurent and James talked to me. Victoria always stayed yards away from me. James had my trust...He had my life and humanity in his hands. How could he be so heartless?

There was no more screaming out in pain. I couldn't find myself to even try. There would be nobody to help me. Everyone of these creatures...No...Monsters,had no heart or a care in the world.

I felt my heartbeat slow down a few beats. James always said that feeling your heart stop would be the most frightening thing I would experience. I wondered if it was true. I closed my eyes,as I laid on the ground. What would happen once I was a monster?

**Edward's Pov**

Emmett didn't stand a chance in this race. I was going to get to that bear first. I smirked to myself when I read his every mood through his thoughts. He was going to try and trip me. Cheater.

Alice came up to my side and grinned. "Edward,want to know who's going to win?" She asked in her angelic voice. I looked down at my pixie like sister.

"No,its more fun this way." I answered,picking up the speed a notch. I tried my best to stay out of my sisters mind. It was difficult as hell. She was thinking so many things at once I started to get agrivated.

I heard Alice try to muffle a laugh,then she gasped. Her eyes went blank as she swayed back and forth,side to side. I quickly grabbed her shoulders to steady her and waited for her vision to pass.

"Ed...Edward..."She whispered. I didn't need her to tell me what she saw. I could see it for myself. There was a girl,laying in the middle of a grassed area not so far away. Emmett stood still,not knowing what was going on.

I looked down at Alice and nodded. "Go get Carlisle. Emmett,do with her. She'll explain everything on the way." Before Emmett could say anything in protest,I took off running towards the girl. Why would Alice have a vision of a girl,we didn't know? Normally she would have visions of our past friends and allies.

When I reached the area,I could smell her. Her scent was like devine wine on a banquet table. I could also hear her heart beat. It was slowing down by the second. I followed her scent until I saw a limp,pale body laying on the ground.

Her body no longer held color. I saw her wince every ten seconds. Her shoulder was bare and held blood upon it. She was bitten.

From the looks of it,she has been in the changing process for two days. One day until her life will end. I cautiously walked to her side and turned her over.

If I could have my breath taken away,it would have left. She had long brunet colored hair. I had a feeling that she was pale once before the whole process taking a hold of her,but not deathly pale as she was now.

I swiftly picked her limp body in my arms and glanced around. I could sense my family getting closer and closer with every second that passed.

Carlisle came into view,followed by Alice,Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle took one look at the girl in my arms and shook his head in disappointment. His mind went directly to how he found Rosalie. Of course,Rosalie wasn't in the middle of a vampire transformation. She was dying...And this girl in my arms,seemed to be dying slowly in more ways then one.

"Lets take her home."His voice was determined. He wanted to try and help her. The question was...Could we help her?

**Bella's Pov**

The burning sensation on my shoulder stopped...Finally. Was it over? Could I wake up now? I heard whispers near by. They seemed really close. Wait,I wasn't on the ground anymore. I felt like I was on a bed.

"We don't know who she is! How do you know she won't try and kill us once she wakes up?" the voice was female. It held anger and deception..Towards me?

"Rose,she needs help." The other voice sounded older and more calm.

Someone shifted beside me. I wanted to jump and run,but my body wouldn't budge. A soft giggle was heard,then came a tap on my shoulder. "You can't pretend to sleep forever,you know." I opened my eyes and met the gaze of a short,spiked hair of a girl. "My name's Alice. And your name is..."She thought for a moment. "Bella." Her smile grew bigger,as did my eyes.

"How did you know my name?" I managed to choke out. I was shocked by my voice. It sounded clearer and more angelic.

"Oh,I have my ways." She stood up and turned to the door behind her. "My family will be here shortly to introduce themselves." She skipped out the door and closed it.

What was going to happen now?

**

* * *

**

I hope you guys like my story! I thought about it while I was at school. My friends think its amazing,but I want to know what you all think! Chapter 2 will be up soon though! I promise!

**REVIEW!!! Please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

**Hey everyone,thanks for the reviews. Sorry if it seemed boring after a while or it was a little short. I sometimes make my first chapter short to give the reader an understanding on how the story is moving. Sorry! And I'm also sorry that its taking so long! I have two stories going on at once...And now,for Chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**Friends?**

**Edward's Pov**

When Alice came out of the guest room,I could tell hands off that the girl,Bella,was awake. Alice's eyes were wide with amusement and I sighed. "Alice,you shouldn't tease her like that. You should have told her that you have an ability."

Alice giggled and shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I know,but its more fun this way!" She started to skip down the stairs towards the others. "I'm going to go get Carlisle. He needs to know that Bella's awake."

I nodded at my little sister,and then turned to the wooden,closed door. There was no longer a heartbeat coming from inside. It had died hours ago. Now that she is awake,she won't be sleeping ever again. To me,it was sad to even think about.

My head snapped up from my fixed gaze on the door. I listened carefully when I heard a silent noise from within the room. I smirked slightly to myself. It was a window. She was trying to sneak out.

Bella was her name. A perfect name for her,if I may so myself. Her name fit her very well.

Instead of knocking,like I normally would have,I walked right in. After all,it was my home and I could do anything I wished. I saw her pale figure half way out the window. "You know,you can't just run off like that. You should at least stay and tell us about yourself." My voice must have spooked her.

She jumped and nearly fell out the window. I quickly grabbed her arm and lifted her back inside the room. She glared at me and crossed her arms. "Who said I wanted to stay?I don't even know you-"

"Well more the reason to stay." Why was I pestering her? I should just let her do what she wants to do and let it go. But something inside of my frozen body,wanted her to stay. Wanted her to at least talk to me like I was her friend.

She remained silent for a brief ten to twenty seconds. "How does that girl know my name?"She asked,referring to Alice's small trick.

I had to muffle my laugh when I answered. "Her name is Alice,and she's my sister. Don't let her fool you. You see,she has an ability. She can see the future."I saw her big,blood red eyes widen in surprise. "She saw you introducing yourself,so she beat you to the punch."

I studied her movements when she sat down on the bed. Normally,a newborn such as herself,would be dying of thirst by now. They would be trying to claw their way through to the town to feed. But Bella,she's different. She was at ease and was calm about everything that was going on.

"Figures...Abilities." She sighed and tried to fix her ripped light blue tank top. She frowned at her attire,and looked up at me. She froze and quickly placed her perfect hands on her lap. "How...How did I get here?"

I sat down beside her and thought on how to answer her. "Alice had a vision,and I came to find you. You were almost done with the transformation. Carlisle was the one who told me to bring you back here."

"Carlisle?"She had the look of question on her face. I had almost forgotten she hasn't met Carlisle just yet.

"My adoptive father." She nodded her head slowly,allowing her loose brunet colored hair to sway down her back. I had to admit,she was a very attractive young lady. "Alice went to go get him,so you'll be meeting him shortly. He's a doctor at the Forks Hospital,in the middle of town."

"A vampire working at a hospital?Thats a little..."

"I know,but you don't understand vampires all that well."I smiled at her,but her face remained grim. Did I say something wrong?

"You don't know what I know. Who are you to tell me what I don't understand?"She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

I rubbed my temples and sighed. "Your right,I apologize. My name is Edward,by the way."

She crossed her arms over her chest and didn't say another word. We stayed in silence,yet once again. But this time,she didn't respond to anything I was saying. I tried making a conversation with her by telling her how she would love running. But she looked away and stared out the window.

Just when I was about to leave,Carlisle walked into the room. "Hello Edward and Bella."Alice was trailing behind him like a small puppy. Bella didn't look at Carlisle. I took it as a sign of her wanting to leave.

**Bella's Pov**

What did this...This...Edward know about me? For all he knew,I could have known a lot more about vampires then him,and _he_ was a vampire! He was treating me like I was a stupid little girl. He came in here,ruined my little escape and then started to talk to me. I didn't trust him. I wouldn't trust him.

Then the one called Carlisle came into the room with Alice behind him. Carlisle had one of those trusting faces. Perhaps I could trust this vampire....

I tried ignoring everyone that walked into the room,but Carlisle was making it impossible. "Bella,could you please hear me out?"I bit my lower lip and forced myself to look up at Carlisle. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. You are a newborn and newborns need to know the rules of being what they are. If you would allow myself to help you,I can."

They were inviting me to stay? After me being rude and inconsiderate towards them? I opened my mouth to say at least a thank you...but nothing came out. If I could still blush,I would have turned bright red like a tomato. I took a deep unneeded breath and finally said the two words I was having problems saying.

"Thank you..." I mumbled. I heard Alice giggle and then her face went blank. I tilted my head at her,wondering what was going on. Edward had said she was a psychic...Was she having a vision?

Edward and Carlisle had noticed Alice's sudden blank expression and turned their attention to her. "Alice,whats the matter?What do you see?" It was Edward's frantic voice speaking. He sounded worried for his sister. I never saw love like this with James and his coven before. James usually didn't care for anyone....But....

Alice gasped,making me leave my thoughts. Her face was hard and scared. "Carlisle...I need to talk to you." She whispered,as if I couldn't hear them. Her eyes roamed to me. Edward remained silent and looked at me for the first time since my silent treatment towards him. He nodded at Carlisle and apparently decided to stay here with me.

After Alice and Carlisle left,I stared after them through the closed door. "Whats going on?"I asked Edward.

"So your talking to me now?" He sounded surprised.

"Well of course. Is she okay?She looked frightened...."He simply gave me a nice smile and shrugged.

"She'll be fine. She always has visions that she doesn't understand. And the one she just had was a little..."He seemed to struggle for the right words.

"Weird?"

"Yes...It was weird for her and she wanted Carlisle to try and help her put the missing pieces in place. Its like a puzzle for her,and she's not good with them." He sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the wooden door. Then something donged on me.

"Edward,how do you know what her vision was about? She didn't say anything out loud." Otherwise,I would have heard her. Was Alice really alright though?

He laughed and turned to me. "Oh,I didn't tell you now did I? Alice isn't the only one with abilities in this family. I can read minds and her husband,Jasper,can read emotions and can control them." I couldn't help my smile at the phrase_ family. _To me,that was a new word in the vampire category. I had never heard another vampire refer to others as family.

I frowned then...If he could read minds,then could he read mine?!Oh my gosh...Ive been thinking horrible things towards him. "So you can read my mind then?" I asked in a hesitant voice.

This time,it was him to cancel his smile. "No,Bella...I can't. I don't know why,but I can't read your mind. Its bothering me like crazy,not knowing what your thinking. Something about you is different. Your the only one who I can't read...."

I didn't know rather to be pleased with that,or to feel sorry. At least I knew I would have my privacy if I stayed here. "So I'm the only one then?"He nodded silently. "Do you mind telling me what Alice's vision was about?"

"I'm sorry Bella,but I can't share that with you at the moment. There are missing pieces to the vision and I don't even know the details." My eyes scanned his own eyes. They were a soft golden,and his hair was a perfect shade of brown. His skin was flawless and I felt like this was my first time really seeing him.

"Well,could you tell me what she saw?"

He sighed and smiled. His teeth were a perfect white,and very well taken cared of. "I suppose there is no harm in that."

**Edward's Pov**

Alice's vision was really startling. But could I really tell Bella what I saw? Alice saw a young man,a vampire,coming after this newborn in front of me. But Bella was fixed on finding out what my sister saw. I licked my lips before even starting to describe what she saw.

"Alice saw a man wanting to see you...."I said,hoping that would ease her wondering. But it didn't.

"Well,who was it?Do you know him?"

"No...But we think you do." The look on the man's face,in Alice's vision,made me think he knew Bella from somewhere. Seeing the man run after Bella,the way he did,made me angry deep down.

"Really? Well then that could be anyone really. I know a lot of vampires."I tilted my head at her comment.

"You do?Bella,thats not a good thing." And it wasn't. If the Volturi knew that there was a human who knew about us,it would mean an immediate death. But of course,she was no longer a human. I was surprised she wasn't killed a while back.

She rolled her eyes. "Like I said before,I may know more about vampires then you would think. I use to be friends with some vampires...Well,to them I was probably something to play with."She muttered. She must have been referring to what had happened to her in the woods.

"Sorry for my rude behavior earlier. Friends?" I asked,holding out my hand to her. She stared at it for a brief second and shook her head. "Why? I did apologize..."

"I'm sorry Edward...Its not that I don't want to be. I kinda have trust issues at the moment."She sighed. I was about to ask her another question,when Alice burst through the door carrying three bags of clothes.

Alice held a grin on her face that could have given her wrinkles if she was still human. "Hey Bella! I got you some clothes for your stay! Ill be sure to go get you more once your all settled. Here!"She heaved the bag at Bella,who caught it easily. "Try some of those on!" Alice glared at me and pointed to the door. I rolled my eyes and obeyed my sister.

"Right...Ill see you later then,Bella." I gave her a warm smile before leaving the room. I wanted to ask her why she didn't trust me.....

**

* * *

**

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this. I was trying to get y other story online,and the computer was being an idiot. I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Blood

**Hey guys,thanks for all the reviews! I know you all are curious with the whole vampire thing with Bella. Everything will be explained later on in the story. Sorry its taking forever for me to update,Ive been writing my other story as well as this one. And I get e-mails saying to update quickly....The thing is,my hands can't type _that _fast. **

**Well here's chapter 3!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**Blood**

**Bella's Pov**

Once Edward had left,I took out a few of the clothes Alice had bought me. I had to hand it to her,she was really good at the whole clothing category. Most of the clothes she had got me,were a little too revealing for my taste. Low cut shirts,short skirts...What did she think I was? A stripper?

I decided on a pair of blue jean pants and a light blue V-neck sweater. One of the few outfits that were decent. Alice smiled once I was changed. "Wonderful!"She squealed. "I knew you would love that sweater."She tapped her head with triumph.

"Thanks Alice...."I muttered under my breath. I knew I was welcome here,but why did I feel out of place? What I really wanted to do,was go home. Go back to my Dad,Charlie. I missed him so much. Did he even know I was gone? Ive been missing for over a week now.

Alice gently pushed me into a chair and started to brush my hair. "Hunting will come natural."She said. "Just let your instincts take over. You will get a nice meal afterwards." She continued to talk,but I zoned out. I wondered what James and everyone was up to...Did they even care that I was right here,somewhat alive? I wasn't entirely dead. Otherwise I wouldn't be walking around and having another vampire make me her own personalized Barbie.

"....ella? Bella..." I turned around and looked at Alice. She had a puzzled look on her face,like she didn't know what was going on. "I was saying your name five times. I asked if you were ready to go hunting."

"Oh,sorry Alice. Yeah,lets go."I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time since my change. The girl in the mirror wasn't me. The skin tone was several shades below my natural color. The hair was too fair and so healthy looking. And the eyes....The eyes frightened me. They weren't my normal chocolate brown,but bright red. Like blood.

I had to use everything I had to force myself away from the mirror and unknown girl. I followed Alice out of the room. The hallway was so peaceful looking. It was narrow,and the right shade of white. There were mirrors on the walls,along with pictures of the family. I stopped in front of a picture with,I thought,was everyone. They looked like a nice family. Like they truly cared for one another. The look on their faces,were not like the look James gave Victoria and Laurent. They looked like they truly loved each other.

"This way Bella."Alice called from the end of the hallway. I nodded and made my way to the staircase. That was where I saw the whole front of the house. I swore my jaw dropped to the floor right then and there. How could they afford a place like this! Everything looked up to date,and not to mention expensive. For all I knew,they could have went to the richest people on Earth and stole everything from their house.

Alice watched me come down the stairs and handed me a pair of sneakers. "Here,for when we go hunting."I nodded and slipped them on. They fit really well. They were comfortable. Simple black sneakers with a white stripe on the sides.

"Alice,where is everyone?" I asked,looking around. Alice smiled and pointed to the other room,to her right.

"In there. Carlisle had to leave for work,so Esme is giving a speech in his absence." She took my hand and led me to the other room. I heard a women,stop talking right when we entered the room. Everyone from the pictures I was looking at,glanced my way. I was glad I couldn't blush any more.

"Everyone,this is Bella!"Alice greeted me as if I was an old time friend that was away to college.

A young women,with brown shoulder length hair stepped forward. She looked to be in her late twenty's,or early thirty's. "Welcome Bella."She said,giving me a warming hug. "I'm glad to hear that your transformation went well."

I opened my mouth to speak,but was cut off by a very muscular boy. He had a goofy grin,like a toddler. "Hey Bella! I hear you tried sneaking out!" He laughed and crossed his big arms. The woman next to him,glared in his direction. She was very beautiful...They all were. She was the only one,not to speak my way.

Alice skipped over to a blond boy's side and sat on his lap. "This is Jasper."She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No need to be nervous,Bella."Jasper said with a smile.

Edward walked over to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder,making me look at him. He then removed it without me warning him not to touch me. It wasn't that I didn't want him to touch me...I was just in a slight shock. Why were all these vampires,who I have no ties to,being so kind?

**Edward's Pov**

While Bella was upstairs,probably getting tortured by Alice,Esme wanted to speak to us all. I sat on the white couch,closest to the stairs,and waited for everyone else to walk on in. Jasper sat on an arm of a chair,while Emmett and Rosalie sat together on the love seat. Esme walked in with a wonderful smile. I was glad to call her my mother.

"Okay,everyone's here...Carlisle wanted me to explain a few things to you all."Esme stood in the middle of the room,glancing around to each of our faces. "He wanted to tell you himself,but he was called away on an emergency at the hospital."She sighed.

Emmett snickered. "Esme,can you please hurry? Me and Rose were a little...Er...Busy." Rosalie elbowed him in the side and gave him a warning look. Just then,I got images that would haunt me for the rest of my everlasting life. A lot of moaning and awkward positions....

"Agh! Emmett please keep your thoughts locked!"I complained. I tried concentrating on what Esme was thinking instead. I sighed once I heard what she was about to tell everyone.

"Sorry Eddie!" Emmett smirked. "I can't help it." He shrugged and put his arm around Rosalie.

"Alright you guys,enough."Esme put her hand up for silence. "Now,if I could please finish?" We all nodded our heads,even though I already knew. It was about Bella. "Carlisle feels like Bella,should stay with us for a while. Until she understands the rules of being what she is and to teach her everything we know. Then,and only then,will we let her do as she pleases with her immortal life."

Just when she finished,Alice's thoughts were echoing through my head. She was thinking about what kind of clothes to buy Bella now that she will be staying for a while. Esme was about to speak again,when Bella and Alice walked in. Bella took one look around the room,before going blank. She was scared to face everyone. The fear in her eyes,were slightly cute. Wait...What was I-

"Everyone,this is Bella!" Alice smiled and made her way to Jasper's side. Esme went up to Bella and hugged her as if she was a new daughter. Instead of listening to what everyone was telling her,I was thinking about how her stay will go. From my previous conversation with her,she had stated that she has trust issues at the moment. How long will her trust issues last?

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder,she shot me a glare as if a warning to not touch her. I slowly retracted my hand from her light blue sweater. The light blue made her glow. Made her stand out. I _liked_ it. What is going on with me? I never thought these things before towards a girl.

"No need to be nervous Bella."Jasper said with a toothy grin. Of course he would know what she was feeling. He could make everyone fall asleep if he wanted to.

It took Bella a few moments before being able to speak. "I'm not nervous...Just shocked,thats all."She sighed. I swore her eyes kept traveling to mine.

There was a moment of awkward silence. "How about that hunt?"I broke the silence,making Bella jump in surprise. Alice was the first to dart to her side and basically drag her out the door. I had to laugh. Alice was one of the fewest vampires I knew,who would love to take control over almost everything. If its from planing a birthday party,or probably ruling the world.

"We will be right back."I told everyone as I walked after the two. Bella stood still on the front porch. Her hand clasped her throat,tightly. "Bella?"

"My throat hurts..."She said,gasping. "Why does my throat..."

Alice was the one to answer this time. "Its because your thirsty...Bella,don't worry. Once you get something in your system,it will die down." Alice took her free hand and held it. Something deep down inside of me,wanted to be the one to hold her hand. Wanted the one to touch her in comfort.

**Bella's Pov**

The feeling in my throat was worse then before. I felt it in the bedroom,upstairs....But it wasn't as bad as it was now. James and Laurent had said that the burning wouldn't be that bad....But it was. I wanted to cry. I wanted to just crumble into nothingness.

Alice and Edward had taken me into the woods. Animals. That was what we were going to hunt. Alice had said let my instincts take over. Alice and Edward stopped and watched me intently. "What do you smell?" Edward asked slowly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep,unneeded breath. "I smell..."I thought for a moment. "I smell something mouth watering...Something moving fast." I explained. I could hear the four little footsteps. They were light on the ground and very fast. Like it was playing a game of musical chairs.

"Your smelling a deer,Bella."Edward corrected me. I loved hos my name just rolls off the base of his tongue. Agh! Concentrate Bella! Edward leaned his head close to my ear and whispered, "Let your instincts take over,Bella. Follow the scent."

Just like that,those words made me lose it. I ran after the deer that I wanted so much. I could hear the deer's blood rush through its body. It knew it was going to die. It knew I was on its tale. A predator,wanting its prey.

Once the deer was in sight,I ran faster. I grabbed it by the neck and twisted its head to the left,killing it in an instant. I made it quick. Making sure it didn't suffer. I then took a bite of the back of its neck. The crimson colored blood seemed to make its way slowly down my burning throat. It felt so good against the burning sensation. An instant cure.

I heard Edward and Alice come up behind me. Like the predator I was at the moment,I swung around and hissed at them. A warning to stay away from me. Thats when I noticed something was wrong. They were here to help me...Why was I hissing at them?

It was like something took over my body within the last few minutes. Right when I left to go after this poor creature. I felt like a horrible person. I stumbled back and fell on the ground. I stared at the bloodied animal on the ground. I went to cover my mouth,but stopped. My hands were drenched in the color red. Just like my eyes.

"Bella...Its me,Edward."I looked up and shook my head.

"I...I didn't..."I wanted to sob. I wanted them to know I didn't mean to do anything.

Alice remained silent through this whole thing. Was she having a vision? Or did she already know what was going to happen? Edward knelt down next to me and embraced me to his chest. Thats when I lost it.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. I was breaking into dry sobs. "I didn't mean to...I didn't...."

"Shhhh....Bella,its fine. Really. This happens a lot on a first hunt."He smoothed out my hair and helped me to my feet. "Are you still thirsty?"

I quickly shook my head. "No." Was all I could say. I was done. I couldn't keep doing this. When I hunted,I felt like a different person. A different Bella. What if I end up hurting someone human?

My legs wobbled,and then there was no ground below me. Edward had lifted me up in his arms. He was carrying me to their house. I didn't protest his help. Alice was walking ahead of us. I didn't know if this was going to happen every time I hunted. I hoped not.

* * *

**Hey guys,I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter was a bit longer for you all. I will try and keep up the updates for you. So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Future

**Hey guys,thanks for the reviews! Sorry that its taking forever to update. Thanksgiving break kind of kept me away from my computer all week. But I have been thinking about the next chapter. Okay,now for the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

**Future**

**Edward's Pov**

As I held her close to my chest,I noticed how upset she really was. The first hunt is always the hardest to bare. You get this craving and you loose yourself for a brief moment. Its really frightening for most newborns. And Bella was horrified.

Bella's lips were stained with blood,and her hands were drenched. Her sweater on the other hand was untouched by the crimson color. To me,that was amazing. Normally a newborn was so out of touch with themselves,they would cause such a mess they would have to burn their clothes. Only Bella's jeans held splattered blood upon them. But only droplets of blood.

My eyes shifted up to my sister,who was walking ahead of us.

_'Edward,I'm sorry. I should have seen this coming. I should have seen her freak out. If I saw it,I would have suggested we go with her when she made her first kill.' _Alice's thoughts held the voice of worry. I shook my head at her,knowing she could sense that I didn't mind. I was actually pretty glad I got to be this close to Bella. Ive been wanting to touch her since I met her.

Bella placed her head on my chest and she sighed. I looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed. Of course she wasn't asleep,but she's really good at pretending,or at least good at looking the part. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful....Wait...What was I thinking?!

I shook my head once the house came into view. Jasper was waiting for Alice to return on the porch. He saw Bella in my arms and he turned to go back into the house to get Esme. Jasper returned with my adoptive mother,who looked scared for the girl in my arms.

"Edward,what happened?"Esme asked me once I stood at the door. Bella opened her eyes and looked at me frantically. She didn't want them to know about her first hunt. So what do I do? I lied for the first time in my life.

"Bella...She uh....Bella fell down a hill trying to catch a deer. She hurt her ankle. Which should be fine by now."I looked down at Bella and gave her a reassuring smile. I slowly placed her feet on the ground,and had my hand in the middle of her back to steady her. She opened her mouth to speak,but was cut off by Esme.

"Oh dear,I hope your alright."Esme touched her shoulder and gave Bella a gentle smile. "Carlisle will be home shortly to talk to you. He wants a one on one conversation."Esme turned around and disappeared inside.

Jasper's eyes narrowed towards me. He,of all people,knew that I was lying. Of course Alice knew. She was there when all this stuff happened. Jasper shook his head in disappointment. I simply rolled my eyes and led Bella inside. "Edward...Why did you lie?You could have told them that I'm probably the worst vampire in the world..." Bella's statement had me in complete shock. Did she really think I would say such a thing about her?

I took Bella's hand and led her upstairs to her room. Once inside,I closed the door and turned to her. "Bella,I said this a few minutes before we came home. What happened out there has happened to us all. I know the shame that is felt when you lose to your sense."

"So you say I fell down a hill instead?"She shook her head and laughed slightly. Her laughter felt like a midnight breeze under the stars.

"Well it just came to me."I smiled. "You should laugh more,Bella."

"Whys that?"She asked,looking down at the ground. "Its not like I plan on staying for long...."

Her words hit me hard. She wasn't going to stay with us. With me.....Why should I care is she stayed or went? Its not like she would ever like me or anything. Sure Rosalie has tried to get with me for a while,but then she met Emmett. I suppose I'm doomed to be lonely.

I had to ask her one question. One question receives one answer. "Why?" I tried keeping my voice calm and casual.

Bella didn't meet my eyes as she spoke out her answer slowly and very vividly."Because,Edward,I don't belong with your family. I'm just a guest. I will stay a few weeks and then Ill go on with my own life."

It took me a few tries to get the right words to form in my mouth. "That seems....Very reasonable."I nodded towards her. "I should get going. Carlisle will be home soon and he would want to speak with you."She didn't speak,and I took that as my cue to leave. I walked out of her room and went straight to my own,at the far end of the hall.

**Bella's Pov**

When Edward left,I could feel a slight ache in the pit of my stomach. I wanted so much as to say I was going to stay with his family for as long as I could. But everyone knows that I won't last a month. Ill have to leave.

The whole way to the house made me feel so calm and free. Me being in Edward's arms felt so right. And when he lied for me,that just made me feel so much better. It proved that we could be friends. I could trust him.

Then I had to ruin everything by saying I wouldn't be staying for long. I could hear his voice crack as he spoke to me after that. When he left,I felt so horrible. I didn't want him to leave. I sat down on my bed and stared out my window. The window where I met Edward,basically and technically.

I smiled slightly at the memory that occurred only hours ago. Why was I having this feeling inside of me? I shouldn't get close to anyone here. It will just turn out like James and his coven. They will just disappear and probably leave me behind.

"Bella dear?"I looked up at the motherly voice beyond my door. It was Esme. "Carlisle is home and would like to speak to you in his study."

I stood up and quickly changed into a jean,thigh length skirt to replace my blood stained pants. I wasn't a fan of skirts,but it will only be an hour or two. "Ill be right out..."I told Esme,while I slipped off the shoes Alice let me borrow.

I walked out and met up with Esme. She had a heart warming smile plastered on her face. It suited her very well. She was made for the smile. Esme took a quick look over at me and nodded. "I have to say,you really do look lovely,Bella."

I was so glad I couldn't blush anymore. "Thank you Esme...."

"Follow me,dear."Esme led me down the hall,to the last door on the left. "Carlisle,Bella's here..."

"Come in."A smooth,kind voice was hear. Esme opened the door and moved aside. I walked in silently and looked around. I noticed that this room looked so much like a library. It held shelves among shelves of books. There was a desk in the middle of the room,with a computer on top of it. Behind the computer,was Carlisle. He was still in his hospital coat.

"You wanted to...See me?" My voice echoed through the silent room. Esme closed the door and I do believe went downstairs with everyone else.

"Yes,Bella. Please have a seat." He pointed to a chair against the wall. I sat down slowly and looked out the window on the far side of the room. "I would like to ask you a few questions...."

I froze. What was he going to ask me? "Okay..."

"Okay,first off....Would you like to tell me about your human life? Your family?" Carlisle gave me a kind smile.

I took a deep breath. "Dr. Cullen-"

"Call me Carlisle."

"Okay,Carlisle, I'm sorry but I'm not ready to talk about that kind of stuff. To me,its a little personal." I looked at Carlisle in his golden eyes. He nodded in understandment.

"Of course. It is your life. But may I ask one question,please?"

"Okay." I folded my hands over my lap and waited for him to ask away. I could understand where he was going with this. He wanted to help me. He's the one who said I could stay here as long as I wanted to.

"Where does your father live?" Carlisle's question was far from where I though his question would be. I thought and was sure,he was going to ask me about my change.

"My father lives here in Forks....."I lowered my head. Images of Charlie flashed through my mind. I missed him so much. I wondered when he would know I'm still alive and sort of well.

"I see...Bella,what is your first and last name?" Carlisle was now writing things down on a piece of paper.

"My name is Isabella Swan."I sighed at the familiar name that I shortened. "My father's name is Charlie Swan." I quickly stated before he even asked. He simply nodded and smiled.

"Thank you,Bella. You can go now. I just wanted to ask those questions."I stood up and headed for the door. "Oh and Bella,if you need someone to talk to Esme and I are here. Or you could talk to anyone of my children. That is, when your ready."

"Thank you Carlisle." I waved and left his study. I went straight to my room after that. I hugged myself,on my bed and groaned.

Charlie....The father that I wouldn't trade anyone for. He was always there for me. I missed him a lot and I wish I would see him again,soon. But I already know I won't be able to. Now that I'm a vampire,being near the house would be dangerous. I could accidentally kill him and not be conscious of it.

**Edward's Pov**

I couldn't hold still,in my room. I was pacing from wall to wall. From corner to corner. Emmett had come into my room a few times telling me to stop walking. Saying he could hear my every step and it was getting annoying. Of course I wouldn't listen to my knuckle headed brother,but I could figure how annoying it could get.

I heard Esme say Carlisle wanted Bella. Then I heard them walk down the hall towards his study. About twenty minutes later,Bella had retreated back to her room,quickly. I wanted to go to her room so much and find out whats the matter. But I couldn't find the courage.

Alice's thoughts were getting closer to my room,and before she knocked,I opened the door. "Hello Alice." I greeted with a grim smile.

"Edward,I had another vision..." Alice had such a smile on her face,I would swear her face was stuck like that.

"What kind of vision?" She was repeating 'Hello' in every language to keep her mind occupied.

Alice started to hum. "Its about Bella. She's going to stay." Alice started to jump up and down.

"Wait,that means she decided already." My mouth fell open.

Thats when Alice frowned. "I know...Thats her decision at the moment. She's still unsure about it all. I keep seeing her staying,and then leaving. Staying and then leaving. She's a very complicated girl to figure out." She smiled softly and placed her hands on her hips. "But don't worry. I have a feeling she'll make the decision you want to happen."

"What do you mean by that?" My eyes narrowed at the pixie like girl in front of me.

"Come on Edward. I see how you look at her. You like her." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I also see you in her future if she stays." She turned on her heel and skipped down the stairs.

I stood in shock. Alice saw me in Bella's future. Was that true? Damn it! Why did Alice have to say hello in every language to keep me out of her mind?! Why wouldn't she let me see it for myself?

I sighed happily to myself. At least there was a chance of me being in her future. I just hope she will have me in her future.

**

* * *

**

Okay guys. There you go Chapter 4 and I hope you all enjoyed it. I honestly think this story is more fun to write then my other story. So if your also reading A Bleeding Love,then I'm sorry if your getting annoyed that I'm updating this story more frequently then my Sasuke/Sakura vampire fnfiction.

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

**Thank you everyone with all your wonderful reviews! I won't bother saying much and just get one with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

**Falling**

**Edward's Pov**

Bella had stayed with us for about a week or so. Carlisle had said he would be back later on tonight. I was told that the talk with Bella would give him more information about her life. Carlisle usually didn't like to pry into people's business, but he had said this is important.

Alice had dragged Jasper to the mall. Since the malls are updated with new stock,she thought this was the perfect opportunity to get Bella some outfits. She usually dragged Jasper around,but he never complained. He was so madly in love with that pixie,he would go diving off of a plane naked for her.

Esme was out back tending to her rose garden. Carlisle had told her that the backyard was her place to plant anything she wanted. From small flowers to even tress. Esme loved the idea of planting. She claims it makes her feel human for once.

Rose and Emmett on the other hand were....I don't even want to think about what they were doing. I was still trying to get those images out of my mind.

That left me and Bella. Bella had yet come out of her room since her talk with Carlisle and that sort of worried me. I hadn't expected her to be cooped up in that prison forever. Was she upset? Angry? Or was she just scared of this family? She had to feed soon....

I knocked on her door softly."Bella,may I come in?" I asked quietly,knowing she could hear me from the other side of the locked door. There was no answer. I would have guest she was no longer in the room,but her scent lingered around the door frame. I couldn't pull away even if I tried. Her scent was just so wonderful to smell. Even as a vampire she smelt devine.

I knocked once again. "Bella,may I?" This times I managed to get a huff out of her and a groan. She walked over to the door and threw it open,almost breaking the door off its hinges. "Shesh,Bella,you could have broken that door. Then you would have to bunk with Alice for a while." I teased but she showed no emotion.

"What do you want,Edward?" I loved how she said my name. My name came out as smooth as silk from her wonderful lips. She was wearing a blue tank top and some dark blue jeans. She looked wonderful in my opinion.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You haven't come out of your room in a while." I walked into her room and sat down on her bed. This room was the only one with a bed,since we do not sleep. This was for our human guests,that is if we ever got any guests. Most of the people in Forks were a little afraid of our little family.

"I don't need a reason to stay inside my own room,you know."She remained by the doorway and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She stared at me with confusion. Damn,I wish I could read her thoughts.

My thoughts went to what Alice had said a week ago about her vision. Was Bella really planning on staying? She hasn't left yet and I was glad for that. Every night,I would think about Bella and her beautiful voice,face and well...her!

"Bella,are you thirsty?"I asked,noticing her eyes a dark crimson color. I didn't need an answer to verify her answer. She was thirsty. She refused to go hunting with us every time we would ask her to join us,and we would obey her wishes.

"I'm fine." She sighed and walked over to her window. It was open,letting the cool breeze make its way inside. I wondered if her throat was burning. If so,she was very good at hiding how she was really feeling.

I stared at her back and she flinched. "Edward,I would like to stare out my window without you burning a hole in my back with your staring."

"Now aren't you the observant one."I stood up and walked beside her. "Bella,let me take you hunting. You need blood. If you keep this up,you will either die,or you will lose control of your body and end up killing half a dozen people in Forks." I didn't mean for my words to sound harsh, but she needed to know the truth.

She shook her head,her long brunet hair swaying down her back with every movement of the head. "I'm not thirsty...." Her voice was dull and hollow. I could just look into her eyes to find out she was lying through her teeth. I knew what she was doing. She's trying to hold off her hunting as long as she can. She didn't want a repeat of last time.

My jaw locked in aggravation. "Bella..." Her name was formed into a low growl. Without warning,I scooped her up as if it was the first day of hunting all over again.

"Edward,put me down!" She yelled. But I paid no mind to it. I was going to make her eat if it was the last thing I did. I wasn't going to allow herself to be overpowered by the monster inside of her,or even let her think about dying and disappearing from the world.

I jumped out her window,towards my family's hunting grounds....

**Bella's Pov**

I was in my room for almost a week and a half. I have been counting like a little girl waiting for her birthday. I would only come out of my room to take a shower,and then I would vanish into my room once again. Why I stayed with the Cullen's,I do not know. Something was holding me hear.

When Edward showed up at my door,I was surprised. He usually walked by my room and never knocked once. When he started to talk about my hunting,I could feel myself begin to crave the red liquid that was basically my life line. I didn't want to hunt again. A repeat of last time would kill me inside.

Within seconds,I was in his arms once again and flying out of my window. Not that I object to his body against mine,but hunting was something I was not ready for. Yes,I have been craving blood so much that thoughts of killing a human have crept across my mind the last few nights,but I couldn't imagine myself being drenched in blood again.

"Edward,please put me down...I don't want-" But he cut me off by pressing his finger to my lips. His finger was so smooth and soft. That surprised me. A vampires' body was hard as granet and not soft at all.

"Bella,don't argue." He simply said. He had his right arm cradling my body,while his left hand was up by my face,with his finger to my lips. I sighed in protest,but I just heard him chuckle. "You should work on your people skills,Bella."

"And you shouldn't be so rude." I shot back. He shrugged and came to a slow stop. He set me on the ground and waited for me to do something. Probably waiting to see if I would run off. I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to catch me even if I did. I was still a newborn and newborns are to be stronger and faster then a normal vampire.

Instead of urging me to hunt,he sat down on the grass. Thats when I noticed where we were at. We were in a field. The sun shined overhead and I noticed that our body's were sparkling like water on a lake. "Where are we?" I asked in a whisper.

He smiled and patted the seat next to him. "I came across this place one day while I was hunting. I like it. Its quiet and away from my family. I come here to relax and to be alone sometimes." I looked at his hand and decided it wouldn't hurt to sit down next to him.

Once my butt hit the ground,I turned to him. "Then why did you bring me here?"

His shoulders rose and then fell. "I'm not sure. I figured you needed to get out of the house and since I like it here,I thought you would too." He gave me a crooked smile. Just as it had appeared,it had faded. "Bella,tell me why you won't hunt. Its in your nature. Its how you survive."

I looked down at my hands. I closed my eyes ad I spoke these words. I had thought about this so many times for the last week. "Edward,I'm not sure if I want to survive anymore." My voice was low and hollow. I couldn't look at him.

I felt his hand raise my chin to meet his gaze. "Bella,don't say that. If you weren't meant to be alive,you wouldn't be sitting here next to me." He smiled.

"Technically,I am dead." I muttered,trying not to laugh at how stupid I must look. I probably looked like one of those high school girls who is going through emotion phases.

He shook his head. "No,your alive. Your not 6 feet in the ground." I stared at him and nodded. "You never answered my question,Bella."

"What question?" I had honestly forgotten.

"Why you won't hunt." He removed his hand once he knew I was looking at him for a good while.

"Its a little complicated." I took in an unneeded breath. "I'm afraid I might lose control again. I keep thinking what if I lose control and wound up in town? My dad is in town and I might kill him on accident."

"Is that all?"He sounded surprised. "Bella,its common to feel that way at first. I did." He shrugged. "It will pass once you practice. You don't want red eyes forever,do you?" He laughed and placed his hand on the side of my face,moving his thumb only inches from my brow.

I shook my head. "I guess not."I felt so much better. Edward and I were really friends now....And something inside me wanted more. "Thank you,Edward." I sighed and laid back in the meadow grass.

**Edward's Pov**

When I saw her sparkling under the sun,I thought I was really dead and I was in heaven. She was remarkable. Her sparkling skin brought out her features a lot more then I had expected it to be.

I was glad that we were finally talking. I can understand why she won't hunt now. She was afraid of hurting someone she loved. She was afraid she would kill her friends. She was scared that she would turn into some kind of animal,only running on their instincts alone.

The whole time we were in the meadow,I couldn't keep my hands off of her. Every time we talked,I would touch at least one part of her body. But when she laid down,it was slightly difficult to touch her like I had been before.

I hovered over her and smiled. "Bella..." I held in my breath. Something inside of me was making me feel...Human. What was going on inside of me. My brain and voice were acting on their own accord.

"Yes,Edward?" My eyes locked onto her lips. I could feel myself lowering on top of her. As if a magnet was on the both of us,and we were being pushed closer together. Her lips parted as did mine.

I had no idea what I was doing. My body had a mind of its own. I stared at her in her eyes,waiting for her to protest. But all I saw was the beauty of her being. When I looked into her red colored eyes,I saw this girl's soul. It has been said that vampires held no soul. That once your heart stops,your soul vanishes.....But this girl held a soul. It never left her. Yes,her heart had stopped but her soul lingered.

Her eyes closed as she lifted her back off of the ground. Her lips met mine slowly at first,then more passionately. I savored every second with her soft lips. Her lips were dancing with mine. I placed my hands on her hips,to make sure she wasn't going to run away. She wound her arms around my neck in seconds,as if holding on to me for dear life.

**Bella's Pov**

_Why was he getting closer to me? _I wondered. But when he got closer to my face,I found out he was about to kiss me. He hovered over my body for what seemed like forever. He looked like he was trying to read me. I wanted him to kiss me so badly. I wanted his mouth with mine,where they belonged.

I rose my back and made my lips press against his. If he wasn't going to kiss me,then I was going to kiss him. I put all my passion into this kiss. I put into every feeling I had since Ive been under his roof. From the anger,to the sorrow,to the happiness I was feeling right here and now.

He tasted so wonderful. I didn't want to part away from him. Its not like we have to breath,we could spent eternity just like this. He placed his hands on my hips and I felt a jolt of electricity. On instinct,I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't want to let go. I felt like I was falling from the stars that would soon show up in the sky.

He chuckled against my lips and our lips parted,but our foreheads were still touching from the close contact. "That was nice..."He seemed to have fumbled for the right words before speaking.

I took in a breath,inhaling his scent and nodded. "Y...Yeah it was." I didn't know what else to say about what had just happened. "Edward,I think...I think I'm falling in love with you." I was glad I no longer had color to my cheeks. It made my embarrassments die down a whole lot better.

He was quiet for a second or two. Then he spoke the words of a God. "Hm...Thats funny. I believe I'm falling in love as well." He kissed my lips again,gently.

For the first time since my change,I was truly happy. I guess I won't leave the Cullen's after all.

**

* * *

**

There you go guys. The kiss. I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Everything Spills

**I'm really glad that you all loved the last chapter! I got really into the typing and I just went with it! I figured they should have their kiss soon,so I made it sooner then later. Okay,Chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

**Everything Spills**

**Bella's Pov**

Edward had taken me hunting for the second time since Ive been a vampire. I was really nervous,but after sharing that kiss....I found myself able to actually try hunting for something to feed on. Edward promised that he wouldn't leave my side. He would be right by me no matter what. I held him to that promise like super glue.

Every time he would move an uneven way,I would stare at him intently. He would always repeat the same line,"Bella,I promised I wouldn't leave." He then would kiss my forehead softly.

My throat was throbbing and I couldn't stand it. Right when the scent of a wounded grizzly bear hit my way,I was after it like it was the last thing to eat on Earth. Edward kept his promise and followed close behind me.

The bear wasn't that far away. It was laying beside a river,resting. I crept up on my prey. I was thirsty and I knew the blood within this animal would clench my thirst quickly. I did it swiftly,just like my first hunt. I grabbed the bears neck and turned it until I heard a snap of the neck. I smirked when the body went limp.

I was aware that Edward was watching me,but I didn't care if I was a slob at the moment. All I waned was to feed. I took hold of the bears neck and tilted it slightly to the right. I then dug my teeth into the fury flesh.

I felt the blood smooth its way down my throat. The burning in my throat had slowly disappeared.

"Bella,are you alright?" Edward asked,once I stopped staring at the bears' body. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Never better." My answer was true to the heart. I felt better then I have in what seemed like years. My human life wasn't that great and now that I have Edward....I feel like a new person. He made everything better in my life.

I went to wipe away my mouth,but Edward caught my hand. I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face,but soon understood once he bent down towards my blood stained lips. He pressed his soft lips to mine and sucked on my bottom lip. "Hmmm...You taste so good,Bella."He smiled the crooked smile that I love. "I just can't get enough of you." His tongue traced the outline of my lips before diving into my mouth. It was the most erotic thing that I have ever experienced.

Our mouths moved as one for a brief five minutes,before he pulled away. "Lets go,love. Everyone will be home soon and they might get worried if they don't see that we're there." I agreed with Edward. Alice would surely be the first one home. "May I pick you up?" He asked,holding out his arms with a hint of a smile.

"Wow...your actually asking me for once?" I laughed and nodded. "I suppose,just this once." He picked me up into his arms. I felt so right where I was at. In his arms,this close to him. It was like I really did die and have gone to heaven.

**Edward's Pov**

I was glad she had let me carry her. After seeing her hunt,I was sure she was going to freak out again. I suppose my talk with her,made her realize that hunting was a natural thing to us. As I held her against my chest,I felt like she was the thing my existence was missing.

I was right about one thing. Everyone was going to be arriving soon. In fact,Alice was already there waiting for us,on the front porch. When I placed Bella down,thats when she punced. "OH MY GOD! MY VISION WAS RIGHT!"

Bella looked confused at her statement. I sighed. "Alice,your visions are always right." She giggled at my obvious observation through the years.

"I know. I still can't believe it! Bella,your really staying!" Alice flung her arms around Bella and hugged her tightly. Part of me wanted to laugh at Bella's awkward face,but I remained neutral. Alice slowly let go and then sighed. "Jasper is inside. I told him to take your things into your room."

Bella almost fell over. "Alice....What stuff?" I was about to say something about Alice's little trip,but my loving sister gave me a glare.

_Don't you dare tell her,Edward._ Alice thought._ I wanted it to be a surprise. _She then gave me a scene of a beautiful purple lilac room. I had to do a double take to figure out it was once Bella's plain room from a few hours ago. Alice had made the most out of her fashion expertise.

Bella's bed was now in beautiful indigo sheets with a dark green quilt on top of it. The window now held a black satin curtain,making the room dark and inviting. Alice had rearranged everything,making her room slightly bigger and more comfortable. When did she have time to do all this?!

Before I could object to any of Alice's actions,she had dragged Bella half way up the stairs. Bella gave me a pleading look,but I chuckled lowly and shook my head. Instead of helping my dear Bella,I followed them up the stairs.

"Okay Bella,close your eyes!" Alice giggled and clasped her hands over Bella's eyes,even though she had closed them. I saw Jasper come around the corner and open the door for them. Alice slowly walked Bella closer to the door and positioned her only a few inches inside. "Alright....Ready?" Bella gave a small nod. "Open your eyes!" She let go of Bella's eyes and watched Bella's reaction.

Bella's face was hard to read. Normally I would have read her emotions through her mind,but I was still getting nothing. It was still hazy and very silent. Bella's eyes widened with surprise and she placed her hand over her mouth.

I locked eyes with Jasper and he had a smirk on his face. He knew what she was feeling and to be quite honest....I was jealous. I was jealous that he could sense how she feels and I couldn't even read her mind. At least I knew that she liked what Alice had done.

"Alice...."She whispered. We all stopped to stare at her. "Its beautiful....You did this?" She looked at my little sister,who was grinning ear to ear.

Alice quickly nodded her head in excitement. I thought her head would fly off her shoulders. "Yes! And Jasper helped get things the way I wanted them. I was trying to do it before you two got home."

I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. "She did a nice job,didn't she?" I didn't need Bella to answer. I could tell from the look on her face that she loved it. It really did prove that she belonged here with my family.

Bella turned around and stared at me with glossy eyes. "Its beautiful."She whispered,laying her head on my chest. Bella looked at Alice and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Alice....Jasper. This means a lot to me."

Alice skipped to her side and basically nudged me out of the way so that they could hug each other one more time. "Don't mention it,Bella. Your like a sister to me now. After all,your staying and I thought you needed your own space."

I had to hand it to Alice. She always seemed to make everything good in life. Alice could be in the pouring rain with nobody around,and she would dance around like its a small party. She was like the sunshine in the family.

I was about to thank Alice for making Bella at home,but Carlisle called us downstairs. "Edward,can you and Bella come downstairs please?" Bella looked up at me,puzzled. Alice and Jasper decided to go on a quick hunt and call it a "date".

I took Bella's hand and guided her downstairs where Carlisle was sitting at the kitchen counter. "Yes,Carlisle?" Bella stood at my side like a stiff board.

"Please sit down. I have a few things to discuss with you." Carlisle motioned for the kitchen chairs in front of him. Bella and I took our seats and stared at my adoptive father. "Bella,what I have in this folder is something very important." He sighed and placed it in front of Bella. "Its records of your life."

**Bella's Pov**

My room was the most magnificent thing any person could ask for. Purple and dark green were my two favorite colors. I couldn't get enough of what Alice had done for me. It was a dream come true. I felt like this was my home now.

Carlisle called from downstairs and Edward and I went to see what he wanted. He told us to take a seat at the table,before placing a folder in front of me. I stared it with confusion until he stated that it was records...On my life.

"What do you mean?"I asked him. I didn't understand why he had records of my life in this little folder of pale yellow.

Carlisle folded his hands on the table. "I just got done talking to Charlie." My mind froze. Did I hear correctly? He talked to my dad? "He was really worried about you. I had told him that I was a detective and that I was on a quest of a missing teenage girl. He gave me all the information I needed." He sighed. "Bella,why didn't you tell us that you were friends with a coven of vampires and that you left with them?"

"He knew they were-"

"No. He told me that you were hanging out with a group of scary looking people. Pale skin,basically looking like a beautiful being. It was obvious he was either talking about my kids,or some other vampire coven."

I remained silent. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as Carlisle spoke. What was he thinking? Was Edward mad at em for not talking about it?

"Bella,please explain." Carlisle was so kind. He was trying to help me.....

But I shook my head in a "no". "I'm sorry Carlisle...I told you before. I don't want to talk about it." I stood up and made my way towards the stairs. Edward hadn't followed me. Part of me was sad that he didn't chase me,but another part of me was glad. I needed space. I was glad to know that my dad was alright and that he's surviving.

I walked up the stairs to my new and improved bedroom. I sat down on my comfortable bed and stared at the floor. I felt my mind drifting off to my life before I came to the Cullen's. It wasn't that pretty. I had made friends with James who introduced me to his friends Laurent and Victoria.

I wasn't even one of them and they told me all these secrets about their double life. They had traveled from across the world,just traveling. They told me they were vampires and how I could be one if I wanted. James promised he would take care of me. I believed him!

When he turned me...He left me behind in the dust. I was such a fucking idiot to believe him. Now that I'm here in this home,I can tell that these people are the ones who care for me. James and his loving little group didn't give a rats ass about me.

A soft knock was heard from outside my door. The scent was of Edward. "Come in..."I mumbled. Edward heard me and slowly cracked open the door. "What is it,Edward?"My voice cracked as I spoke.

Edward walked in and closed the door behind him. "Bella...We need to have a little talk." He leaned against the door and watched me. "I just got done talking to Carlisle. He said that your father thinks your dead. He also said he needs to know the names of those vampires who turned you." I clenched my fists on my knees and shook my head.

"No....I don't want to talk about it." I kept my eyes on the floor and I felt Edward sit down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and embraced me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his side and inhaled his scent.

"Bella,I know you don't want to say anything you don't want to think about. But Bella,we want to understand exactly what happened to you. Please tell me. If you don't want me to tell Carlisle,I won't." Edward's golden eyes beamed into mine like a ray of sunshine. I could trust Edward with my existance.

I sat up and sighed heavily. "Alright....Ill tell you everything." Edward nodded and positioned himself to where he was looking at me. "A year ago I moved here from Arizona. My mom remarried and I wanted to spend time with my dad for a while. Well,I didn't have that many friends at school. All the girls didn't like me very much except for Angela. I had a lot of guy friends though...."I felt Edward tense beside me. He was jealous. I wanted to laugh at that moment,but refrained.

"My guy friends didn't just want to be my friend. They wanted to be more. I always refused them so they finally stopped talking to me. I met James on the way home one night. I stayed after school for a project and ran into him. We started to talk and how he would love for me to be his friend. I,of course, believed every words he spoke." James' face looked so polite and innocent back then. I had to shake my head in order to erase his face from my mind before continuing.

**Edward's Pov**

I was glad when Bella finally decided to open up to me and tell me everything I wanted to know. I promised I wouldn't tell Carlisle anything she didn't want him to know,and I hoped she wouldn't ask me to keep secrets from him.

"James introduced me to his friends,Victoria and Laurent a few weeks later. Laurent liked me and said that I had potential. Victoria didn't even look at me and when she did it was like venom." I could tell she was having a hard time explaining everything to me. I wanted to reach out and tell her she didn't have to continue....But I was dying to know what happened to this Angel.

"Bella...Why don't you skip to the part where you were turned...."I suggested,hoping she would feel better with that.

She slowly nodded her head. I saw her hands fidget on her lap. I slowly took her pale hands into mine to steady them. She was shaking. "James always told me how I was going to be a great vampire. He promised me that once I was turned,we would leave. That I could leave my old life behind me and start a new one with his coven. He led me to the woods and told me to close my eyes."She closed her eyes as if on cue. "When I was in complete darkness,I felt a piercing pain in my neck. My body began to go numb and I couldn't push away. It was like all my strength was leaving my body. Like a faucet with running water."

How could a person do something like that to her? If I was hunting two days earlier,I could have prevented this from happening. Or at least have been there for her through the whole transformation.

"Thats when I was really in darkness. I could hear someone screaming,but I never could know if it was me or not. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't take it. I wanted to die." She let go of my hands and seemed to try and hold herself together. What could I do to comfort her? She was hurting in more ways then one and I wasn't an expert in anything.

"Bella,its alright now."I told her,pulling her into another hug. I wanted her to know that I wasn't going to leave her stranded like that James guy. "I will never leave you." I kissed the top of her head as she stayed still in my arms.

She looked up at me with a weak smile. "Edward,thank you. For everything." She kissed me full on the lips as if this was our first kiss in weeks. Her scent was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of this girl. She was my drug and I would never leave her.

"Bella,I have something for you."I told her once she released my lips.

"What is it?"She asked,looking at me with her reddish eyes. They were now turning a dull crimson color. Since she has tasted the blood of animals,her eyes would now begin to turn topaz or in other words,golden.

I pulled out a small letter for her that I had made the night before. When I was thinking about her and how she wasn't feeding. "I thought you would like this....Its a letter from me to you." I kissed her forehead and waited for her to read it.

**Bella's Pov**

Edward's letter was folded into a small square. I hesitated on opening it,but once I did....I noticed the beautiful handwriting. It was like something from the 18th century.

_Dear Bella,_

_I wanted you to know how much I care about you. I know that sometimes I can be a little aggravating but trust me,I will do as much that is possible for you to be happy. My family really does seem to like you. Rosalie is another story in its self. Don't mind her,please. She's just fussy about not being the center of attention any longer. I don't know how Emmett can stand her sometimes.....Anyways,back to what I was saying before. You complete this family and I hope you insist on staying with my family. With me. You are the moon the night time sky,Bella and the night sky wouldn't look complete without it. My family is the night time sky. If you weren't with us,we would be empty. Esme was even thinking about making a small section of the garden for you,in case you enjoyed gardening. I have talked to my family about you and how you should stay. Alice was thrilled of course,knowing her energetic ways. I think you would like it here. We would take care of you and make sure nothing bad will ever happen to you. Alice's vision about the guy coming after you is still a mystery to us. But when it comes,we will be there to help you through it. Please Bella,don't punish yourself by locking you up in your room and starving yourself. You need us just as much as we need you. I think Ive grown feelings for you,Bella and I don't want anything to happen to you. Stay with us. We all love you._

_Love,_

_Edward_

When I finished his letter,I felt like crying. Ive never gotten letters like this before. Figures he made it yesterday. I then looked at him and smiled. "So you have feelings for me,huh?" I laughed and kissed his cheek. "That was a wonderful letter,Edward. Thank you. And your handwriting is very beautiful."

He laughed. "Alice calls my handwriting,girl cursive." He shrugged. "And we do care about you,Bella. We will stand by you." He placed his arms around me and we sat on my bed like that for the rest of the night.

I knew that Edward was my future right then and there. He was everything to me now.

* * *

**Hey guys,a long chapter for you. ^^ I hope you liked it. I tried making it where Edward's handwriting would come up,but the fanfiction documents wouldn't let me. *Sighs* I really liked how I did his letter too...Oh wells. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye Glance

**Wow.....I never realized how much you guys like my story! I was just going over some of the reviews. Thank you for reviewing and giving me your honest opinion. Ive only had one negative review so far. **

**TriGemini- Your reviews are really nice to read. Your reviews are always a paragraph long and I love hearing what you have to say. Thank you for keeping up with my story! You were my 36th review from the story!**

**And for all of you have added my story to story alerts,thank you for all your reading!**

**Now onto chapter 7 !!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

**Goodbye Glance**

**Bella's Pov**

The days at the Cullen house wasn't as boring as I thought. Once Alice had announced me and Edward being official,things have gotten into a whole new hight of things. Rosalie was now giving me the coldest stare of the century,but Emmett and Jasper were more open to me. Esme was thrilled to know that I was staying. She was going on and on about having a new daughter.

Edward made the statement on how I could just move into his room,and save the room space,but I pointed out how hard Alice and Jasper worked on my room. I didn't want their work to go to waste. Just then,Alice made her way into my beautiful room and pouted. She told me to just move into Edward's room so that I would be happy. Not like I wasn't happy before,but I was slightly sad that I couldn't spend as much time with Edward.

"You're not going to sleep anyways,Bella. Besides,this can be your extra room."Alice folded her arms in front of her and stared at me with her topaz eyes. "If you and Edward have a fight,you can hibernate in your room."She shrugged and smoothed out her black and pink knee length skirt. I never noticed until a few days ago that Alice had a thing for taking control over everything that involves fashion.

She wore black hoop earrings with a matching choker. Her shirt was a pale shade of pink,that brought out her pale features. The skirt made her jewelry and shirt look absolutely beautiful. How did she learn such a fashion sense?

Edward was all for me moving into his room. He even helped Alice bring my clothes into his room!

Through the days of my last hunting trip,Ive been hunting more frequently with Edward or Alice at my side. My red eyes had turned into the beautiful golden color that I thought I would never get. I still can't look into my mirror without gasping in surprise. I wasn't use to looking....Beautiful. Ive always thought of myself as plain looking.

"Bella,may I speak to you for a moment?"Carlisle asked once I got everything situated in Edward's room. Edward agreed to let me have my own shelf of books since I enjoyed reading.

"What is it,Carlisle?" I placed the book,Blue Bloods,down into the cardboard box and sat down on Edward's couch. Since vampires couldn't sleep once they have waken from the transformation,there was no need for beds.

Carlisle walked in and closed the door behind him. "I just talked to Charlie." My eyes locked with his. "He's dying to know if his daughter was dead or alive. I came to ask your permission to give him false information."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a low voice.

Carlisle grabbed a wooden chair from the other side of the room and brought it over in front of me and sat down. "He can't know that your a vampire,Bella. If he knows your alive,he will want to see you. As much as it pains me to say,I have to tell him that your dead." If my heart wasn't already frozen,it would have crumbled into a million little pieces if it had gone one more beat. "Since I am a doctor,I have an advantage or such lies and have it where he won't get suspicious of the lie."

My lip trembled. "You want my permission before you proceed in that action..." It wasn't a question. I was stating the obvious in this situation. "Carlisle,there is no way for him to see me again...Is there?"

He slowly,but sadly shook his head. "I am sorry Bella. But your still a newborn vampire and being around humans at this time might not be safe. If you saw him and you were thirsty,you could either turn him,or kill him."

I wanted to ask more questions on the subject,but I decided to ignore the voices in my head. "Fine...Go right ahead. As long as he's safe."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "I am sorry Bella. If there was another way,then I would have proceeded with that option." He stood up and went to walk out the door. He stopped with one foot out into the hallway before turning towards me one last time. "Bella,we will need to make pictures."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice has your clothes that you were found in. We need to make pictures for him to believe you are not alive. I will have Edward get the camera and find a spot out in the woods to make it look like you were murdered." Carlisle looked like he was trying to find another way. But he knew as much as I,that there was no other. Charlie will have a dead daughter.

"Alright...." When Carlisle left the room,I finished unpacking the books Edward and Alice had bought me from Seattle. It only took a few minutes in silence,for me to find my way onto the floor. My frozen heart was aching. It was being torn to little pieces. Charlie was a really nice dad. Every time I thought about how he was feeling,this ache would form in the middle of my chest.

I laid on the light blue carpet in the middle of Edward's floor in silence. I didn't move. I was paralyzed all over. What would Charlie think when he sees the pictures of my pale body in the middle of nowhere? As I tried to think of the answer,I felt two arms pull me up into their chest. Edward was smoothing out my hair.

"Bella,I know this will be difficult." Edward's voice was smooth as silk. Did he really know how hard this will be for me? Knowing that my dad was only a few miles away,hurting...Was killing me inside.

"Edward....I want to see Charlie. Just once,please?" I couldn't hold it. I wanted one final glimpse of my dad before he finds out I'm never coming back through his door again.

His golden eyes stared into mine. "Bella..."He breathed. "That will be dangerous...You've never been around a human before. Getting to Charlie's house will be difficult since he's in the town."

"I don't care,Edward. Either you take me,or I will go on my own." I had full determination in my voice. I knew he would cave if I said I would do it without him.

His face looked defeated. "Alright. We'll go see him later on today." He pulled me against his chest and kissed my hair. "You have no clue on what you do to me." I felt him shake with a chuckle,before releasing me. "Everything will be fine,Bella." He gave me a chaste kiss and pulled me to my feet.

I watched him leave the room,to tell his family where we were going. I felt a little better. Seeing my dad wouldn't be all that bad....I hoped.

**Edward's Pov**

I didn't want to leave my Angel alone in our room,but I had to let Carlisle know where we were going to be later tonight. It would give him a chance to figure out what he's going to say to Chief Swan. Yes,I have seen the officer around the town a few days ago. She looks almost just like him.

I could tell what that this event will tear Bella apart from the inside out. I wasn't surprised when she requested to see her dad for the last time. My real parents died from the Spanish Influenza in the early 1900s. I couldn't feel the same pain Bella was probably going through.

When I reached the main floor,I spotted Carlisle at the kitchen with Esme. "Carlisle,I'm going to take Bella out tonight." He looked up at me with a confused expression on his face.

"Where to?" He asked. "You can't take her in town,its too early for her to be around humans."

I sat down on the other side of the table and sighed. "She wants to see Charlie. She wants to see him one last time." I couldn't keep my hands still. I felt wrong being down here and not upstairs with Bella. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I wanted her to know that I was there for her.

"Edward,I'm not sure that is a wise decision." Carlisle handed me the folder holding Bella's information. "But,as long as your with her at all times,I will let you go. Here is Bella's address. Don't linger around her home for too long. He might spot you." I read the address and noted where to go.

"Thank you."I looked at Esme,who was giving me the motherly smile. I stood up and pecked her on the cheek before going upstairs to my beloved. "Bella?"I walked in and saw her staring out the window. The moonlight was seeping through the window,making her skin glow. She looked beautiful.

She turned her head towards me as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm going to miss him...." Bella whispered in a faint tone. "Do you think he'll survive?" Rain started to pelt the window gently.

I kissed the back of her shoulder. "Of course,Bella. You are strong,which means he is strong too." She leaned her head back into my chest. I saw her smile in the window reflection.

"Your right....I don't know how hard this will be to say goodbye." She turned around in my arms and kissed my cheek. Her lips were so soft. I didn't want her to pull away.....But of course,she did.

I handed her one of my jackets. "Here,you should wear this. Its raining outside and Alice has yet bought you a jacket." She took it from my hands and slipped it on. She pulled her long brown hair into a lose bun.

"Edward,thank you again. Your the best." She gave me one more kiss before walking out of the room,and down the stairs. I was a little worried on how she would react to all the human scents in town. The rain will help a little,but the scent will still be in the air.

When I walked downstairs,I saw Bella waiting for me by the door. I almost forgot she's never rode with me in my car. I took her by the hand and walked her to my silver Volvo in the parking garage. The Volvo was sitting right next to Emmett's huge ass jeep. My car looked like a race car toy you get at a convenient store,compared to his jeep.

Bella glanced over the silver paint job. "Wow..."Was all she managed to say. I laughed and opened the door for her like a gentlemen. I was old fashioned. Alice said that if I keep this up,Ill seem like a real old man. I just laughed at her and pointed out that I _was _107 years old.

When I got into the driver seat and started the car,I couldn't help but notice that Bella looked really scared. I placed my hand on her knee and squeezed in comfort. "Don't worry,love." I then drove out of the garage and headed for town.

**Bella's Pov**

When we left,I had this feeling of dread. I haven't seen Charlie in nearly two weeks. Did my mom,Renee,know about my disappearance? And what about my old best friend,Jacob and his dad,Billy?

Edward was trying to distract me by making small conversation. I complimented on his beautiful car. It was a work of art,like the one driving. "Edward,how long have you had this car?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Only about a year or two. We tend to buy new cars once we grow tired of the ones we have. Rosalie basically goes through cars like clothes. She always wants the best of whats out there." He laughed. "Bella,please put your seatbelt on."

I looked at him with questionable eyes. "Why-" I was cut off by an overwhelming smell. The smell made my throat burn like I had gulped down gasoline and swallowed a match in the process. The smell was mouthwatering at the same time. I clasped my hands together,to try and think of something else. Edward reached over quickly and fastened the seatbelt across my lap. Apparently to hold me down. Ha! Like that would even work! If I wanted to,I could break this door and be half way to Canada by the time he could catch up to me.

"Bella,hold your breath. It will be uncomfortable,but it will help." He made sure the windows were rolled all the way up and the vents were closed tightly. And so,I didn't breathe. My chest closed up slightly,making me feel like I was holding my breath underwater,but I could handle it. It was better then having my throat feel like it was being scorched.

I stared out my window. The familiar road caught my attention when I noticed the houses. We were on my street....Almost to Charlie's house. I clenched my fists on my lap. What if he saw me? Would he try and find me? What if I lose control and kill him?

"Bella....We're here." Edward's soothing voice made me come out of my thoughts. He parked on the opposite side of my house,so that Charlie would think we were visiting the family across from him. Edward walked over to my door and opened it. He reached out for my hand and I didn't take it. I couldn't move. "Bella." I didn't meet his gaze. I stared at my white house with the lights on.

I spotted Charlie. He was sitting at the kitchen table,that was up against the window. He was eating something that I swear I made. My eyesight has enhanced so I could see everything from across the street. He was eating the lasagna I made two weeks ago for him. His hair wasn't brushed and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His natural tan skin,was now almost as pale as mine use to be when I was human.

Edward remained silent throughout this whole scene. I heard him sigh and kneel down next to me. He placed his hand on top of mine. I couldn't remove my sight from my fathers face. It was grim and emotionless. He looked like a robot. When he stood up to throw his food away,thats when I looked away.

"Lets go,Edward..."I muttered.

"Are you sure? We could stay longer." I knew he was being kind,but I couldn't help myself from growing angry. It was like something took over my emotions.

"I said lets go!" I turned around and stared at the steering wheel. I placed my left hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry,Edward." I forced myself to look at his shocked expression. "I didn't mean-"

"Its alright,love. I don't blame you." He kissed my forehead before walking around to the driver seat. He slid in and started the car,while I shut the door. I was ignoring the burning sensation in my throat. It wasn't as bad as before,since I was thinking about something more important then my feeding habits. "Bella,he will be fine. You do know that,right?"

"I know. I don't know how he will take the news of my death." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and sat back in the seat as we drove away from the house. Charlie's face slowly eased its way into my mind.

Charlie and I will never see each other again. We will never eat together or talk about my boring days of school. I hoped he would find happiness in the future,like I have found with Edward.

Goodbye Charlie....

* * *

**Okay,I know I made Bella a little emo in this chapter,but I had put a lot of thought into this. It was pointless to have the mystery of Charlie and Bella in the story. So I have it where Charlie and Bella are no longer linked together. Trust me,the next chapter will be far better then this one!**

**Sorry if you guys were bored with this chapter. I understand if you say so in the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8: Baseball and Passion

**Wow guys. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! It means a lot to hear all of your wonderful reviews. And apparently....I spoil you guys. Quite a few people have brought that up since I update quickly. Well,on with the next chapter!**

**WARNING: There is lemon!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

**Baseball and Passion**

**Edward's Pov**

It has been three days since Bella has seen Charlie. The first day since then,she wasn't taking it very well. She would just stare out the window and isolate herself from the rest of the family. Even Rosalie,the Queen of the ice burg,was even worried for her.

But as the next day approached,Bella became aware that what happened was for the best. Carlisle told Charlie. I heard the conversation between the two of them in Carlisle's mind. Charlie didn't believe Carlisle and wanted proof.....

So I took Bella out to the woods and made false pictures of her death. Alice knew she would need Bella's old clothes,so she kept them in a box in her closet. Bella didn't have to do much to look dead. All she had to do is stay still on the ground while I took pictures of her from different angles.

Carlisle went to Charlie's home and handed him the proof of Bella's 'death'. Charlie simply stared at the pictures in shock. I could just imagine what he was thinking. Seeing this angel lying down on the ground,motionless. Its unbelievable. But now Charlie wouldn't search for Bella. She was safe as was he.

Bella,once she found out how he took the information,didn't freak out as was expected. All she did was silently walk up to my room and began reading one of the books I had bought her from Seattle.

Bella is now a lot better since then. She's acting as if nothing ever happened. I was wondering when she would want to talk about this whole thing about Charlie,but she never brought it up.

"Edward,Esme wanted to see us downstairs." Bella came in and placed a small box on the bed.

"What in Gods' name is that?" I pointed to the box,that made my couch sink slightly. She just laughed lightly. It sounded like tinkling bells on a wind chime.

We locked eyes before we both said the name of the shopping pixie herself. "Alice." Bella opened the box and started to pull out some more clothes. They were all very lovely. They looked like they were state of the art and was even from different countries.

"She said I needed more clothes. I tried to tell her that if I have anymore,you won't have a place to put your things and Ill drown in fabrics." She put her defecate hands on her hips and sighed. "Come on,Esme wants to see us." She took hold of my hand and helped me off the couch. Before she could walk off towards the stairs,I pulled her close to my body.

The softness of her flesh beneath me was like a drug. She stared up into my eyes and if it was possible to be a breathless vampire,I was there. I devoured her plump lips in a matter of seconds. I couldn't help myself. It has been a while since I was able to kiss her like this.

She melted into my kiss,just when my tongue wanted access of her sweet taste. She complied and gave my tongue entrance. Mine and her tongue danced for a few good moments,fighting for dominance,before Emmett walked in and started to laugh. How to kill a mood in five minutes. Thats his headline.

"Wow....Sorry,man. Jeez....I should have knocked."Emmett smacked himself in the head and started to burst out laughing. I looked down at Bella,who looked like she could die from embarrassment.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and glared at my 'big' brother. "What do you want,Emmett? We were a little busy."

"Yeah,I can see that." He snickered. "Anyways,Esme told me to come and get you. She said it was taking Bella too long....And I can see why." He smirked and walked down the hall.

I sighed in aggravation. "Lets go before any other of my siblings come up here." I kissed her cheek.

"Okay....I was kinda looking forward to what was going to happen next,too."She shrugged and walked off after Emmett. I stood there with my mouth half open. This girl was going to be the death of me,I swear.

**Bella's Pov**

Did I just say that....Out loud?!

I couldn't look back to see his face. I wanted to laugh so hard at that moment. Emmett had to ruin the mood by barging in. When Edward kissed me,it was like I was in my own world. Like nothing could wake me up from this magnificent dream.

I was half way down the stairs,when Edward wound his arm securely around my waist. This was a natural thing now. Whenever we walk side by side,he had to be touching me in some way. It was usually either hand holding,or with his arm around my shoulders or waist. I didn't object to any of his actions. I wanted to touch him too. I wanted to touch him all over....

As we neared the kitchen,I heard Rosalie and Emmett talking....Or arguing."Emmett,I told you that you can't do that this time! You did it last time and you nearly knocked Alice out with it!" Rosalie was really beautiful,but she can sometimes show her ugly side.

"Rose,it was an accident. I didn't mean to do that curve ball!" Emmett groaned and wrapped his arms around Rosalie. "Alright,how about I don;t do the curve ball...But I can do the Emmett shuffle!" He was grinning ear to ear.

I looked up at Edward with confusion. "What are they talking about?" I asked in a whisper.

Edward responded by a chuckling laugh. "Baseball." We walked into the kitchen and stood by the wall by the sliding glass door,leading to outside. "So we're going out for a baseball game,I see."

Out of nowhere,Alice appeared next to me. "Yes! I can't wait!" She then looked over at Emmett,who was nibbling on Rosalie's ear. "And you're not pitching this time,Mr. Try and knock your sister out." She crossed her arms.

"What? It was an accident and you know it." Emmett rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at their nature. Alice barely looked mad,ever. And Emmett turned out to be a big brother that I never had. He reminded me of a big teddy bear in some ways.

"Well I'm pitching this time. Any objections?" Alice glanced around the room,before her eyes landed on mine. "Oh! I almost forgot this is your first game with us."

Edward rubbed my arm,soothingly. "Don't worry. I think she'll get the hang of it." He kissed the top of my head,and I swore if he wasn't holding me still...I would have swooned.

"You guys play baseball?" My question was a little pointless since they were all talking _about_ baseball. But it didn't hurt to ask a simple question.

Alice giggled next to me like a little butterfly high off of nectar. "Of course,Bella. I had a vision that it was going to be a thunderstorm. So I suggested a game of baseball."

Esme handed me a baseball cap. "Here you go dear." I took it and examined it. It was a white hat with blue stripes going horizontal.

Edward looked at Esme and asked, "Will Carlisle be joining us today?"

I watched as Alice and Jasper headed up the stairs. "Yes,I just got off the phone with him. He said he will meet us there." Esme took my hand. "Bella,dear,if you would like you can be referee with me. I'm the only one who knows how to call a clean game."

I hesitated before answering. "Oh,well...Yes,that would be nice." I really didn't know what to say to her question. It wasn't something I would have expected to be asked. Sports were never really my forte.

"Wonderful. We will be leaving in an hour." Esme locked eyes with Edward,before disappearing in the living room.

I closed my eyes and took a deep unneeded breath. With my eyes closed,I felt my feet lift off the ground and arms were under me. When I opened them,I was laying on Edward's couch. I laughed and sat up with my arm on the back of the couch. "So,you like baseball,then?"

"Its a family thing." Edward was over by his CD player stereo. He scanned his CD collection,which must have been every CD ever made on Earth,and placed a disk inside. Debussy started to play.

"Why do you need it to be storming outside in order to play a ball game?" I propped my chin into my palm and watch him rummage through his closet. He grabbed a baseball jersey and turned to me.

"You'll see. Here,put this one." He handed me the shirt. "That way,you feel like a team player." He laughed and grabbed another jersey.

I held the shirt up to me. It matched the baseball cap perfectly."How many do you have of these?" I turned it around and spotted the word,'Cullen' written on the back in nice,perfect cursive.

Edward took off the black button down shirt,and threw the jersey on in replacement. Oh,what I wouldn't give for him to keep his bare chest...bare! "Quite a few,love." He kissed my cheek. "Ill let you have your privacy so you can change." He shut the door behind him,and I saw his shadow linger outside in the hall.

Always the gentlemen. He's sweet. I took off my white tank top and slipped on the jersey. It was a little big on me,but very comfortable. I slipped out of the black skirt,Alice had made me wore for the day,and put on a pair of blue jeans. Now I was comfortable with what I was wearing. Alice had been dressing me all week!

I looked into the mirror and smiled at my reflection. Now that I wasn't wearing designer clothes,I looked somewhat like my normal self. The old Bella Swan.

"You can come in now,Edward."I called through the door. Edward walked in with a smug smile on his face.

"Now thats something every man would like to see. His girlfriend wearing one of his shirts." He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "You look so beautiful."

"You shouldn't be talking." I hugged him tightly. We stared at each other for a few minutes in silence. Just embracing the quiet and how wonderful things are now.

Of course,something had to ruin the silence. Alice burst herself into the room and threw her arms up into the air like a crazy doll. "Come on you two! Carlisle is going to beat us if we don't hurry!" She grabbed my hand and started to drag me down the hallway. I heard Edward laughing behind us as we walked.

**Edward's Pov**

Seeing her being dragged off made me think of something so obvious. She belonged here. And no,seeing her in my shirt did not make that snap into my head. It was as viable as the visions Alice predicts.

I slowly followed after my love and my sister,when Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "If you weren't with Rose,I would say this looked gay." I stated and Emmett quickly retracted his arm.

"Sorry,man." He laughed. "So how are things with Bella?" Was he seriously asking me this? None of my siblings have asked me that question yet. Not even Carlisle or Esme!

"Things are going good,I suppose. She's adjusting. She'll be right at home in no time." Images of Bella laughing formed in my mind,and I couldn't help my little smile. I wanted her to be with me at all times.

_Dude,you really are a love sick puppy. _Emmett thought. My head snapped to him and I stopped walking. _Crap,did he hear me?! _

"No Emmett,I didn't hear you. I am fully unaware that I have mind reading abilities." I gave him a look that said,'you need help'. "Oh,and the pot calling the kettle black! You say I'm love sick,your the one who I hear every night with Rosalie."

"Well at least I get some." He smirked. If he wasn't my brother,I would have punched him. "So have you and Bella...."

"No." I bluntly stated. "I'm not going to force her into anything."

"Well do you at least know if she's still a virgin?" Emmett's question made my eyes bulge out. Was he serious?!

"Emmett!" I smacked my face with my own hand. "That is none of your business,now march before I tell Rose that your thinking about Bella."

"You know that will only cause more problems between her and Bella." He smirked.

"Yes,but you won't have sex for two weeks." I had him there. His mouth closed tightly and he stalked off. I laughed and continued my walk down the hall and down the stairs.

Bella was cornered. Alice had her pressed up against the wall,talking about the upcoming shopping spree in Seattle. When Bella and I locked eyes,she gave me a pleading look of help.

"Alright Alice,I think Bella will die if you keep pestering her like that." I stood next to Alice,who pouted.

"Thats not funny Edward. I was just saying she should give shopping a shot. It won't hurt."

Bella scoffed. "Yeah it will!" Bella then clung onto me for dear life.

"Fine,but I will get you to go shopping with me one day."Alice winked at her before skipping off towards Jasper,who was holding the metal baseball bats.

Bella leaned up close to my ear and whispered, "My hero. Ill reward you later on." She kiss right below my ear before taking me by the hand.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Now lets go. I have a feeling we will have to race them." I picked her up and flung her onto my back. She wrapped her arms and legs around me,securely.

"Edward,I can run you know. I'm not human." She placed her chin on my shoulder.

"I know,but I like it this way. I get to touch you and look innocent of it." I rubbed her thigh with my hand and felt her shiver. I laughed and ran out of the house,with the spider monkey on my back. **(Yes,I am using puns from the movie. Lol) **

It only took a few minutes to get to the field where we usually played baseball. Last time,Emmett was pitching and threw the ball too hard at Alice,who was batting. It hit her across the head so hard,she literally was knocked out. Its hard to knock out a vampires,since they're awake at all times. Of course, if its said that its impossible,Emmett can do it.

We reached the field before the others. I set Bella down and she took a glimpse around the field. Jasper and Emmett have already formed the bases with small plates the stole back in the 1950s.

"Alice,please?!" Emmett's voice was heard from behind us. Alice was throwing the ball up and down in her little customized baseball glove.

"No. Today,I pitch. Maybe in the last inning you can pitch...If I feel like letting you." She giggled. "Bella!" She squealed and ran over to us. "Esme and you will be sitting over here."She took Bella's hand and dragged her over to the side of the baseball field,where Esme was placing a picnic blanket on the ground.

This was going to be an interesting game.

**Bella's Pov**

Esme looked up from her spot on the ground and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down,dear." I sat down and crossed my legs,underneath me. "Now,what I want you to do,dear,is to try and find a cheater." She gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

"How do I know who's cheating?" I felt like an idiot. I use to watch baseball with Charlie when I was human,but is vampire baseball any different?

Esme laughed. "Alright,how about you watch out for Emmett and Edward then. They love to cheat each other out." Edward,a cheater? No way! That must be amusing to think about. Especially when Edward was a gentlemen. Or was that an act? Hmmmm....

Esme stood up and took a long sigh. "Batter up!" She yelled. It was Jasper at the bat. Alice twirled the ball in her hand and smiled at her lover. Alice wound her arm before pitching it towards Jasper. Jasper gripped the bat,pulled it back,and flung it forward.

If I was still human,I wouldn't have been able to catch what had happened next. The bat hit the ball with a loud, "SNAP!" and flew across the sky. My mouth fell open at how fast everything was. It was a movie at hyper speed.

Edward looked up at the ball and glanced at Emmett. They locked eyes before running after the ball at inhuman speed. Emmett tried to jump up into the air,but Edward knocked him out of the way with a friendly push of the shoulder,and kicking off a tree to reach the ball. Edward caught it and threw it to Rosalie,who caught it and tagged Jasper out.

"Wow..."Was all I managed to say. I tilted my head and looked at Esme. "Why did Edward push Emmett,when they're even on the same team?"

Esme laughed musically. "Its something they've always done. Edward and Emmett are very competitive over little things. Edward wanted to get the ball first,so..."She shrugged. "There you have it. Brotherly love."

The game went on like that for a few hours. Carlisle had joined after the first inning and he made sure everything was fair. Emmett cheated twice,while Edward cheated once. I caught Edward cheat and when I called it out,Edward gave me a mischievous smile like he was going to get payback.

A few more hours passed until we called it a night. Surprisingly Edward's team didn't win. Jasper's team one with two points ahead. "If you and Emmett didn't cheat,maybe you would have won."I pointed out to Edward. When we got to his room.

"Well if you didn't call it out,I doubt we would have gotten caught." He kissed my shoulder. "Esme didn't see a thing and you had to ruin the fun." He sighed and sat down on the bed. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck,embracing the love I had for this man.

"I still have to reward you from earlier." I smirked.

"Bella,I have to ask you something personal." He rubbed my back and seemed to try and find his words. "Are you still...Uh....A er...."

"Virgin?" I guessed and he nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking,thats all love." He kissed me passionately but softly. His kiss soon intensified as time passed. I felt heat start to form between my legs.

"Edward...."I breathed. "I want you..." I kissed down his jaw line to his neck. He picked me up and laid me down on the couch. He slowly started to unbutton the baseball jersey I was wearing,until I was fully uncovered from the waist up. All I had on was a black bra. He slowly unclasped it until I was bare.

"You are beautiful." He whispered as he started kissing below my ear. He trailed his kisses all the way down to the hollow of my neck. He stayed there a while, licking, before he continued his way down.

He stuck his tongue out and licked down the center of my breasts. He came back up and captured the erect peak of my left breast in his mouth. I moaned in pleasure and arch my back up into him.

When he was done, he continued to lick and kiss down to my stomach. Then, he brought his tongue to my pants. He slowly,and painfully unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off my hips. He smiled at my silky,midnight blue panties. "Blue looks wonderful on you,love." He chuckled and started to massage my center with the base of his hand. I couldn't hold back a moan.

My hands trembled as I undid his own shirt and threw it across the room. I wanted this man to be my first. I trailed my hand over his chest. He caught my hand and brought it up to his lips,and softly kissed my palm.

I sat up and unbuttoned his jeans,sliding them down until he was only in red boxers. "Ah,so you do wear boxers." I laughed and kissed his chest.

"Its better the tighty whiteys." He captured my mouth with his and we continued our tongue dance.

He kicked off his boxers and let his member free. He kissed down my stomach until he came to my underwear. He eased them off my hips and placed them on the floor. God damn he was being so slow!

"Are you ready love?" He asked me in a husky voice. I nodded in response,not daring to trust my voice at that moment.

He positioned himself to my entrance,and slowly entered. I was waiting for the pain,but it never came. Instead there was pleasure. Then it donged on me. I was a vampire. Pain is only skin deep now. He stared at my face,waiting for approval.

"Go,please..."I pleaded. He kissed my neck and started off in a slow and steady pace. It felt so good. I didn't want to stop. A feeling started to form in my lower area and my breathing started to go ragged. "Edward..."I moaned.

"I know,Bella..."He breathed as he trusted in me a little faster. After a few more thrusts,I swore I saw stars. We rode out my orgasm,until he too came. We stayed connected for a few more minutes,until he slowly pulled out of me. A small smile spread across my face at the sight of my God.

His skin was glowing from the moonlight that was shining through the window. He pulled the sheet up to us as he held me tightly to his naked body. "I love you,Bella."He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him and kissed his sweet and tender lips. "I know. And I love you."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. This has yet been my longest chapter so far! This is my first time doing a lemon scene...I think it wa sa little cheesy,but oh wells. **

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jacob Black Is Back

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Sorry if the lemon scene was a little.....Not that great. That was my first writing lemon. XD I'm also sorry for all my spelling errors. I haven't noticed my spelling mistakes until you guys pointed it out. -Sigh- again,I'm sorry. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

**Jacob Black Is Back**

**Edward's Pov**

"Edward,why are you smiling like that?" Rosalie asked in the morning. Last night was perfect. I didn't rush her,did I? No,she's the one who wanted me so badly apparently. It felt amazing.... Rosalie and Emmett were walking downstairs,hand in hand,when Rosalie asked me that question.

"What do you mean?" Play dumb,yeah that'll work.

"Your all smiles....." Rosalie rose one of her eyebrows. "Did something happen?" Emmett started to holler with laughter. I had a feeling he heard Bella moan all night.

I shook my head at her answer. "No,nothing happened. I don't need a reason to be happy,do I?" Emmett bit his lip,trying to hold it in.

_Dud....Next time you two should be a bit quieter! _Emmett thought to me._ I mean,'Oh,Edward!' What is that about? I have a feeling Bella's done that before. _I glared at my brother. I would say Bella was a virgin before me,but that's none of his business.

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders and went ahead of me and Emmett. When I read through her thoughts,I saw that she didn't know anything about Bella and my activity last night. I then turned to Emmett and glared at him. "Shut it." I muttered before he could open his mouth to say what he was thinking.

Bella decided to got out with Alice and Esme for a quick hunt. After last night,she found herself really thirsty and I was slightly worried that she wouldn't be able to hunt today. Alice suggested it and I answered for my love. So it was just Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper and me at the house. Carlisle was at work attending some important business.

I made my way down the stairs,to the living room. Since Bella was out hunting,I decided to kick back for the day. Well,until she came back home. I tried to avoid Emmett's gaze,but I kept locking eyes with him. He was reciting Bella's moans from last night,in memory. Its pretty bad when your brother starts to think about your girlfriends' moans.

"Emmett..."I hissed. Emmett immediately stopped thinking about Bella's voice,and began picturing him and Rosalie....Together....AGH! Thats it.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket. "Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"I'm going out. Ill be back later. If Bella gets home,tell her I went for a run." I slipped my jean jacket on,and walked outside onto the porch. As much as I love my brother,he gets so annoying and aggravating sometimes.

I decided to take a trip to Charlie's house. To see how he's doing and perhaps give Bella an update on her fathers life. Instead of taking the car,I chose to run. The fresh air would lighten up my mood more and make me feel as free as I felt last night.

Being a vampires had its perks. Your never tired or exhausted. Thats the best part. But it also has its flaws. Like seeing everyone you knew,grow older and die while you look the same age all the time.

It only took me a few minutes to come to Bella's old home. Charlie's police cruiser was parked in the front drive way,and the windows were open. There was also another vehicle parked out front. A jackrabbit with the stench of dog.

Who knew my Bella knew mutts in the area. From the smell,they belonged in La'Push. I was debating on rather or not to go up to the door,and talk to Charlie,just to take a look at the mutts on the other side,but my trip would come short. Especially since they came out of the house on their own.

A man,that looked to be in his forties,was in a wheel chair,being pushed by a young man to be in his twenties. My eyes narrowed on the young man. He had long dark brown hair,that reached his shoulders. He was tall and very tan....He was no older then seventeen. His transformation caused him to appear older then what he really was. There was only one dog....

Then his eyes locked on to mine. I immediately disliked him. Something about him,made me want to rip him to shreds. And no,it wasn't the fact that we were enemies in nature. If he knew Charlie,he knew Bella.

Before turning away,I caught his name being called out by Charlie. "Hey Jacob,its nice seeing you and Billy again. Please come back again!" His name was Jacob. Thats nice to know.

"No problem,Charlie. Sorry to hear about your loss." Jacob called back,apparently yelling loud enough for me to hear. _Stupid leech....If the Cullen's had anything to do with Bella's change,I will kill them.... _I tried to cancel out his thoughts. He knew Bella was a vampire. And he thought my family had something to do with it.

Before Jacob could lock eyes with me again,I took off running towards the house. Bella needed to know a few things before something bad happened.

**Bella's Pov**

"Bella,over here!" Alice called from over her shoulder. We were hunting for our meal,when Esme decided to make the hunting trip a little fun. Alice and Esme explained to me the game,since they've played it before. The object of the game is to see how many bears we could take down. Easy,right? Wrong. Bears are hard to find this time of year.

I walked over to Alice to see what she was hollering about. There was a grizzly bear sleeping outside the mouth of a cave. I was about to charge after it,when two little cubs came into the view. I stopped where I was walking. I couldn't kill a mother and leave her children behind. It would just be plain out wrong.

Alice must have been thinking the same thing because she turned on her heel and muttered something that sounded like, "Pitty." I saw her dance over to Esme.

"Bella,we're leaving...Are you coming along?" Esme asked,wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Esme really was a good mother to everyone. Its hard to believe she wasn't _really_ their mom. You could have never guessed.

"You two go on ahead." I answered in the most calm voice I could muster. "I haven't fed yet."

Alice giggled,having her pixie hair flow with her movement. "I win then!" She jumped up in the air and clapped her hands in delight.

"This time you do. Ill see you guys back at the house." I waved after them,but they didn't move from their spot.

"Bella,are you sure you will be alright?" Esme had the look of worry on her face. She didn't like the idea of me hunting by myself. I wasn't sure if she was worried for me,or worried with how Edward would react. This would be the first time of me hunting by myself.

"Ill be fine. We're miles from the town." I reassured her. The only thing I was worried about was coming across some travelers or maybe even hikers.

Esme looked down at Alice and whispered something into her ear. Alice closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head. "No,nothing will go wrong." Alice smiled and seemed to float over to me. "If you need anything,here..."She handed me her pink razor phone. "Call us. The house in on speed dial one. Good luck with the hunting and be careful." She hugged me swiftly before running through the trees. Esme blew me a kiss and went after her daughter.

Now this would be fun. I had the whole forest basically to myself. My first time hunting by myself. I felt like a human girl about to go out for her first driving test,without her mom in the passenger seat.

Once I was sure Alice and Esme were out of earshot,I jumped up in joy. I felt so free.....So alive. Well,in some expression along those lines. I took off the shoes Alice bought me,and set them on top of a rock. Alice bought me shoes that would normally kill someone like me. So accidental with everything I did. But being a vampire changed me. I no longer tripped or knocked things over like I use to. The shoes were black high heels,that would break anyone's ankle. Why on Earth would she make me wear such shoes? Just to go hunting?! It was quite unusual.

I felt the grass and dirt sink in between my toes. It felt nice being a lone for once. It seems like I was always alone,but after this whole incident happened,all Ive been doing was being around people who seem to really care for me. I forgot what it felt like to be alone. Either Edward was always with me,or Alice.

I sat down against the rock and watched the little cubs jump and wrestle together. I wasn't that thirsty so I decided to chill out for a while. Alice would be calling me later to see what was taking me so long,but her being a psychic probably saw this coming. Me sitting down and enjoying the view of a little family in front of me. The mother bear was still asleep,while the cubs looked like they were dancing around their mom. It was really cute.

I forward my brows. I heard something coming from behind me. Was it Edward or maybe Alice? I breathed in the air around me and nearly gagged. It reeked! What was that stench? I stood up and was nearly knocked down by a huge wolf. The wolf stood almost as tall as I was,and was staring at me with big dark eyes. Its hair was long,and ragged. Something about this animal,reminded me of an old friend of mine.

Without thinking,I breathed out, "Jacob...". Its eyes darted to mine,as if in surprise. This wolf had traits of Jacob. The hair,the eyes....the tallness. If there were vampires,would there be werewolves too?

The wolf jumped over my head and darted into the bushes not too far away. A few seconds later,Jacob emerged from the same bushes the wolf disappeared in to....

**Edward's Pov**

When I reached the house,Emmett and Rose were gone. They probably went out so Rosalie could buy some more lingerie. Lucky him.

I could hear Alice and the others talking as I approached the kitchen area. I couldn't wait to be able to hold my angel in my arms. I haven't seen Bella since seven this morning. When I entered through the arch way,my face fell.

"Where is Bella?" I asked,slightly worried that something happened to her.

Alice was the one who answered my question. Esme looked a little scared to say anything. "She's still out hunting."

"What?! Alice,you know she's still a-"

"I'm fully aware of that,Edward. But I saw that nothing will happen. She's sitting beside a rock,enjoying the quiet."Alice placed one of her little hands on my shoulder. "Calm down Edward....Nothing is happening as of yet."

"You don't understand,Alice. There are La'Push wolves in the area." I growled. Alice retracted her hand. "You are blind to them,Alice. One of those four legged mongrels could be with her as we speak and you wouldn't be able to see them!" I couldn't hide my anger. Bella didn't know about the pat we had with those wolves,nor did she know about the way those monsters think of us.

Alice took a step back. "Edward,I apologize....I didn't...." I sighed and hugged my little sister. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. The way her visions work....Its just impossible for her to know. When a mutt is around the area,Alice is blind and can't _see_ anything. And when I say she can't 'see',I mean she can't have her visions. Its like she's blind whenever they are around.

"Its alright,Alice." I took a deep unneeded breath. "I'm going to go find her. You wait here for the others." I ordered. Alice gave a stiff nod and stood silently beside Esme.

_Bella,please be safe. _I thought to myself.

**Bella's Pov**

Jacob Black was standing right in front of me. His hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in days and he was quite filthy. He had dirt covering him from head to toe! "Hey Bells..." He greeted in a sad,emotionless voice. He stayed where he was at,beside the bush.

"Jacob,wha....What are you doing here?" My question came out in a stutter. I was suppose to be dead to him and the others. If he knows I'm alive,he might tell Charlie!

"Bells,we need to talk. About a lot of things." He sat down and patted the spot beside him. I hesitated before forcing myself to walk over to him and sitting down. "Bells,you stink."He laughed.

"Well you don't smell like a freshly picked flower yourself. Have you bathed?" I asked,slightly disgusted at his stench. He smelled like that wolf.... "Jacob,are you a werewolf?" I had to ask him. It was plain and simple. He smelled like the wolf,and basically....All evidence was pointing to that theory.

He stared at me for a moment and laughed so hard,he had tears forming in his eyes. "Took you long enough to notice! Damn,Bella....You hang out with vampires and you don't realize that your best friend is a werewolf? That hurts deep."

What was he doing here? He was suppose to think I was dead. He wasn't meant to know that I was a vampire. Something wasn't right. "Jacob,I have to go."I told him,standing up and grabbing my shoes from the rock.

"Bells,wait!" I turned around and saw Jacob frowning. "Things can't be the same again. Werewolves and vampires can't be friends. Its impossible. Have your boyfriend explain everything to you. He will tell you everything."

I stopped with my foot in midair. "Wait,how do you know Edward?" I asked,my golden eyes narrowing.

"He knows me because of the tales his pack tells." I swung around and saw Edward glaring at Jacob with full hate. Jacob growled and Edward hissed. "Bella,we have to go." Edward held out his hand,never looking away from Jacob.

I shook my head,trying to keep an eye on the both of them. "Edward...."I started,but Jacob's intense breathing made me look at him and only him. He was shaking uncontrollably....It looked like something was coming off of him. Was that...Steam?

**Edward's Pov**

I slowly walked over to Bella and placed my arm around her waist. My eyes were on Jacob the whole time. One blink,one wrong move and he could charge at me at any moment. "Lets go,love." I whispered in her ear. She looked hurt to walk away from her old friend,but I had to get her away from him.

What I didn't expect was what Jacob told her to do. "Go with him,Bells. Its for the best." Jacob snarled at me and then disappeared in the bushes. Bella stared after him in silence.

"Bella,love....We have to get to the others. Alice is worried about you." I gently nudged her with my arm. She looked up at me and nodded. I held Bella's hand and led her towards the house,where everyone was waiting for us.

I had a feeling that this wasn't the last time I will be seeing Jacob Black again.

* * *

**Okay,this chapter kind of left you guys hanging. Lol. Sorry about that. I did that on purpose. Please review and tell me what you guys thought!**


	10. Chapter 10: No Joke Cherry Coke!

**Thank you everyone for all of your wonderful reviews! I actually thought the last chapter was a little....Out there. I mean,I was half way asleep when I typed it. Sorry if the chapter what you guys expected. **

**And I'm up to 55 reviews! I'm so grateful for you guys for reading. Now onward for chapter....Hmmmm....I do believe its chapter 10? Sorry guys,lost track for a moment there. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten

**No Joke Cherry Coke!**

**Edward's Pov**

Once I got Bella home,safely,we were ambushed by Alice and the others. Alice saw conflict between me and an unknown boy right after I had left. Apparently with Jacob being a werewolf,she didn't see what he looked like. It was a little blurry for her to full understand. Bella just huffed and walked right passed the family,going up to our room. I had to say,I hated it when she was angry.

One look at Bella's sudden anger made everyone realize that her and I had to have a moment alone. I assured everyone that everything will be perfectly fine and that she will be down in a matter of minutes with a grin on her face.

I rushed upstairs and closed the door behind me. Bella was sitting on the edge of the couch,holding one of the books I had bought her not too long ago. She had an interest in books about vampires,and that sort of intrigued me.

"Bella,love...." I whispered,walking over to where she was sitting. She remained silent and continued staring at the book in her hands. She was now wearing a light blue,silk night gown that Alice bought her the other day. Bella at first had no idea why she needed night clothes,but found that they were really comforting after a long day in jeans and with the rain.

I sat down beside her and propped my chin in the palm of my hand. She was beautiful when she was reading. She held that sophisticated look,even though she was already smart. "Bella,love. We need to talk about a few things." I slowly reached out and closed her book in her hands. Her head snapped up with a glare. If looks could kill a person,and I mean REALLY kill a person...I wouldn't be talking at the moment.

"I was reading that,Edward." Her voice wasn't harsh,but it held anger. I took the book from her hands and placed it on the couch seat beside me.

"Bella,did you know Jacob was a werewolf?" I figured it was about time we started the conversation. Why not start out with something as simple as that question?

She stared at me with a hocked expression. "No I didn't. I didn't even know werewolves even existed." She pulled her long hair up in a messy bun and turned to look at me. Her pale features against her light blue night gown was really beautiful. She really did look like an angel.

I nodded at her statement and placed my hand on top of hers. "Alright,love. Thats a start." I then rose my eyebrow at her. "Wait,you knew there were vampires but yet,you didn't know a thing about werewolves?" I had to muffle my own laughter as her face scrunched up in a shocked manner.

"No Mr. Know it all. I didn't know there were werewolves,okay? James never mentioned them. I have brought up the subject before,but he never really told me anything." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the floor. She was trying to be stubborn. It was kind of cute.

"Bella,I'm trying to have a serious talk with you."

"And I'm trying to understand everything! Just because I'm a vampire....He said he couldn't be my friend. What is that about?!" She was now standing in front of me,pacing around the room. I wanted to try and enlighten the mood but something was telling me not to make one of my smart comments at the moment. Then she continued. Her nerves getting the best of her. "I mean.....I didn't want my friendship with him to get fucked up like that."

I was astonished. I had never heard that word come out of her mouth like that. Sure I have heard her say other words,but 'fuck' wasn't one of them. That word coming out of her mouth was like a cat eating a dog. Unbelievable.

"He is a werewolf,love. Its in our nature to hate each other. Of course,with my family its a tad different. We are allowed to stay in this state as long as we don't hunt humans or cross the La'Push boarder. Jacob's pack members have probably told each other stories about how my family came to being here. Most of those stories are lies. But only a few are true. " I sighed and brushed back my nappy hair with my hand. This was a little harder to explain than I thought.

Bella resumed her spot beside me. "So no matter what I say,Jacob and I can't be friends?" Her voice cracked. I had forgotten what one loses once they are a vampire. They lose their family and friends.

"That depends on him. If he allows it,then you shall be friends. I can't speak for him,Bella." She took a deep unneeded breath and nodded her head slowly. She seemed better with this information. "Now you know why Jacob acted that way."

**Bella's Pov**

Hearing this stuff was a little earth shattering,but I could manage. It wasn't the end of the world and I'm really tired of being sad and upset all the time. I have a new life now and nobody,not even Jacob,can prevent myself from being happy.

"I understand why....But why do you and Jacob seem to not like one another? You didn't do anything to him and he didn't do anything to you." I had noticed how Edward and Jacob reacted once they were in talking distance from each other.

Edward's soft chuckle was like music to my ears. "Lovely Bella,didn't you hear what I said earlier?"

"Yes,but I don't fully understand that part. I mean,you and Jacob can still be friends. Just because you two are sworn to be enemies,doesn't mean you have to be." I had a point there. They could at least try and be friends for my sake.

Edward shook his head slowly. "No,love. That won't work. There is a little emotion that is new to me and it seems to emerge in Jacob as well. Its called jealousy."

"_Jealousy?" _I said the word as if it was unbelievable and that Ive never heard of it. How could they be jealous of each other? It was quite humorous if you asked me.

"Yes,jealousy. And to be honest I do not enjoy that feeling." His facial features were as smooth as granite. He was serious about this....

"Edward,you just met him. How can you be-" But he cut me off.

"Because,Bella,I am a guy who loves what is sitting next to him. I don't know what kind of relationship my love had with that mutt." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. Did he honestly think me and Jacob actually had something?

I had to laugh at that idea. Jacob had been nothing but a really good,best friend. Sure,I love him....But it was a sister,brother love. Nothing more.

"Edward,I assure you....Nothing ever happened between me and Jacob." I had to cover my mouth to hold in the little girl like giggle that was trying to emerge.

"Thats a relief." He wiped off fake sweat from his forehead.

At least now I knew that Jacob and I wouldn't be able to be like we use to. Sitting around on the couch,teasing and joking around with each other. We would go our separate ways. I could manage that. As long as he's well safe and out of everyone's hair.

Edward and I maintained that kind of conversation. Only being serious when we needed to be. Other then that was smooth sailing and talking about something random and enjoyable. We went on for hours and _hours_ on end. We had lost track of the time until the sunlight peeked through our curtains.

"Its morning already?" I asked out loud. It was meant to be an inner thought,but obviously my big mouth wasn't cooperating with my mind at the moment.

"Appears so." Edward sat up from his laying position on the couch and stretch out his arms. "I hadn't realized we have been talking for so long. It seems like I can never stop talking while your around." He smirked and kissed my temple.

Now I was going to attempt my dull and unworthy excuse,"Well its not my fault. Your the one who started the talking."I shrugged and grabbed a black sweater from the small box of clothing that I had yet been able to unpack. I took off my light blue night gown and slipped my sweater on,pulling a pair of denim jeans on afterwards.

Edward was standing by the window,looking out onto the back yard. "Bella,I'm sorry."

His question bothered me. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." I walked over to him and encircled my arms around his waist. This right here felt so right. Being this close to him should be against the law.

I felt Edward shake with amusement. "Your wrong,love. Your about to go through one hell of a day." Okay,who bonked him on the head?

"What do you-"

"BELLA!!!!" Alice's voice sang from down the hall. "SHOPPING TIME!!!!" She yelled.

My eyes went wide as I glared at Edward. "What did you do?!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Nothing. It was her idea to spend time with you. After all,she has grown attached to you. When we got home,I heard what she was thinking. She was thinking about a shopping trip." He shrugged and kissed the top of my head.

The door opened and Alice came dancing in gracefully. "Bella,are you ready?" Her eyes looked like two light bulbs on a Christmas tree. So big and bright. The topaz color wasn't helping with my turning her down. "I know what your going to say already. So save your breath and put your shoes on. Seattle here we come!"

"What? Seattle....Alice,I can't....Humans!" My words were coming out all jumbled together. But they had to know I wasn't ready for the city. I had a heck of a time going to see Charlie. How could I manage a whole city compared to a little town of Forks.

Alice rolled her beautiful doll like eyes at me and shook her head. "Bella,what part of psychic don't you understand? I saw your future. Your going to do perfectly fine. Now,get those shoes on!" She pointed to the boots she bought me. I slowly slid them onto my feet and stomped on the ground a few times,making sure they were on right. I don't know what part of my clothing section she didn't buy me. She bought everything I owned,basically.

I gave Edward a pleading look. "Edward,please help...." I gave him my saddest face I could muster.

He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand,sending a jolt of electricity go throughout my body. "Sorry,love. Alice is...Well,she's Alice. You can't defy her. Her taking revenge on a person is the worse thing that could ever happen to someone." He laughed. "Go easy on her,Alice. Please? I don't want my girlfriend to come home in pure terror."

Alice giggled and grabbed my hand. "No worries,Edward. She's in good hands!" And with that,she started to drag me out of the room.

My gaze went to Edward in a plead. "Ha,nice one Edward. Nothing is as frightening as shopping with someone who would give Frankenstein himself fashion advice!"

"Oh don't be silly Bella. Frankenstein doesn't exist. Now the Loch Ness Monster on the other hand,is a different story." Alice giggled once again and led me down the stairs. Wait....She was kidding about that,right?

**

* * *

**

There you have it guys. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I'm talking about the whole Alice situation. I could imagine Alice doing everything like that! Review!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: No Freaking Way!

**Thanks everyone for all your wonderful reviews! I mean,really they were wonderful. Now,on to Alice's little plot of destruction! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

**No Freaking Way!**

**Bella's Pov**

Once we were in Alice's little yellow Porsche, I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. Of course,I'm talking about my life as of right now. I knew,from the moment I met this girl,that I was regretting ever meeting her. She was like a fashion designer in vampire form! I will admit,I am absolutely frightened of this pixie girl.

Oh yeah,Edward will so pay for this. I don't care how hot,sweet,sexy....Concentrate Bella! He will pay for this dearly. I ask him to help and he ignores me.

Alice started the car with a grin plastered on her face. She looked like she had won the lottery or even a brand new sports car. Even though no car had a thing on this vehicle I was riding in. It was absolutely beautiful. But I was more a silver Volvo kind of girl.

"Okay,Bella....Lets see....First stop is this little boutique I came across last week. They have these wonderful little dresses and not to mention shirts from France!" Alice's enthusiasm was creeping me out. Was she really going to buy me..._.More_ clothes?

I had to put a stop to this. At least try to. "Alice,I don't mean to sound negative or anything,but I ummm....Really don't need clothes at the moment. If I have any more,I will be buried in designer jeans!" I know I'm being over dramatic,but with this demon girl beside me,you kind of have to be.

Alice just giggled musically and shook her head. "Nonsense. You can never have enough clothes." She pulled into a parking lot and turned the engine off. "And oh,if you go to run for it,I will know before you even try." She tapped her head and slipped her keys into her black purse.

I glanced out the window. Seeing all these people walking in and out of store,had me on my nerves. What if I lose control? What if I accidentally try and kill someone? While Alice got out of the car,a light breeze swept its way into the car. I grabbed onto the side of the seat and stiffened. I refused to get out of the car.

"Bella,come on." I could hear Alice from the other side of the car. She was growing impatient. "Nothing is going to happen. I promise you. Now lets go before the Levi jeans are sold out!" She danced her way to the passenger side door,and opened it. I remained still as a statue. There was no way in hell that I was going inside with a whole bunch of humans,and with this freaking pixie shopper of a vampire! It was like I was walking to my own demise!

Alice huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine,Ill just bring the clothes out here and have you try them on in the parking lot. No pain in my back." Alice smirked and began to skip towards the boutique. Was she serious? Would she really.....I didn't want to find out.

"Alice wait!" I called after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to me. "Ill come,as long as your promise not to make me try anything on,I wouldn't want to wear." I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Something told me I should have stayed in the car. Alice ran to me and grabbed my arm before I could take one step.

"Nah,I think Ill have more fun when you refuse to wear things." Then she dragged me through the parking lot and into the store full of hellish wonders. Only something a little pixie would like to torture someone with,was inside. And hey,look hear....I was walking with one now. What joy.

Once inside,it was like a bomb went off. Alice started to screech and run around from one stand to another. She started to pick up one shirt after another,until she stopped dead and looked at me from over her shoulder. "Bella.....You _have_ to try this on!" She pointed to the stand behind me. I didn't even dare turning around. Alice rushed passed me and got the outfit off the plastic person from behind me.

She plopped it into my arms and rushed me to the fitting rooms,by the register desk. "And don't you dare leave it off! I want to see you in it!" She closed the door behind me and started to tap her foot. My accurate hearing was getting annoying. As if I couldn't hear her every move. Her every step.

I sighed heavily and figured I might as well cooperate. If I didn't she would either A) force me into this dress. Or B) make more shopping trips with me for punishment. I held up the dress and nearly fell over. There was no,fucking way I was going to wear this. There was barely anything there!

"You better put that on,Bella!" Alice yelled from behind the door. Curse her and her psychic powers of doom.

"Alice,there is barely anything covering what needs to be covered!" I held it up to my body,not bothering to put it on. The color was beautiful. A deep blue. It was a strapless dress,only long enough to cover my ass. It barely covered my breast area. It was cut way too low for my taste. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something so revealing.

"Oh,let me see!" Alice cried. "You don't even have it on,do you?" She guessed and I couldn't lie to her.

"No..." I mumbled. If I even tried fitting into this thing,surely I will rip it. Or my ass will be seen through the bottom of this dress. What did I do to be made a Barbie doll? I heard Alice tapping her foot again and then a low,but soft sigh.

"Fine. Don't put it on." I smiled with relief. She was going to let me put this whore outfit back on the rack. "Ill just come in and make you wear it!" She then burst into the stall and took the dress from me. She slammed the door behind her and almost ripped off my jeans and shirt. I was now in my underwear and bra. I stared at Alice with wide eyes. How can someone so small,be so...._Evil_?

It was a matter of seconds before I was in the dress. Surprisingly,it fit me. Barely,but it fit. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. I didn't look like me one bit. I looked like Hilary Duff threw up all over me. Sure,I looked pretty beautiful. But it wasn't me.

"You look wonderful,Bella!" Alice jumped up and clapped her hands together in happiness. Sure she would say that. She was the spawn of Satan.

"Alice...."I grumbled,trying to pull the edge of the dress down a little bit more. "I'm not very comfortable in this...."

"Your not suppose to be comfortable. Your suppose to be wearing something you normally wouldn't wear. Now turn around." She whirled her finger in a circular motion and watched me as I did as commanded. "Hmmmm....The blue looks beautiful with your hair and complexion." _Complexion? _She had to be kidding. The only complexion I had was that of an egg shell.

"Alice,can I please change?" I started to unzip the dress when she stopped me.

"Absolutely not! I want a second opinion." She turned to the door. Don't open the door,don't open the door.....She opened the door. That evil vampire!

She grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. I swear,at least ten heads glanced my way. All guys. Alice went up to the woman by the counter and asked her to see if this dress was the right style for me. The woman walked over and smiled at me in the kindest manor. Too bad she was against me like Alice. "Oh dear,that dress looks marvelous on you!" Damn her.

"Alice,I don't care what you say,I'm changing." I went to go back inside,when someone from the other side of the room whistled at me. I was not on a fucking display. I stalked off back into the dressing room and quickly changed into my more comfortable clothes. "Lets go,Alice."

Alice remained by the desk,talking to the woman behind the register. "Yes please. Thank you." Alice grabbed a white bag with the name, " Sylvia's Outfitters."

"Alice,what is in the bag?" Please tell me she didn't buy that ridiculous dress.

"Oh calm down,party pooper. Its for me." She flung it in the back seat and got into the driver seat. Before getting into my own seat,I caught a glimpse of the man who whistled at me. He was staring at me intently before he winked and did a kiss face. Pig.

I got into the car and sat back. I was actually surprised I had not had one bad thought about killing today. And being with all those people no doubt. Alice knows her stuff when she says something won't happen. She was fun being around,minus the man handling.

It was when we were half way down the road when I thought of something. This was the first time of me being with Alice. I turned in my seat and turned down the radio,which was blaring "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.

"Alice,can you tell me something?" I asked. Alice sighed and nodded.

"I know what you want to know. I was wondering when you would ask me." She slowly pulled over on the side of the road and turned of the car. She adjusted her seat and sat back,waiting for me to continue talking.

"You seriously have to stop that. That psychic thing is really starting to freak me out." I laughed. Her knowing what I was going to say,before I even say it was a little creepy. But I was beginning to get use to it.

"Not my fault. Ive always been this way." She grinned. "And no,I don't know when your little visitor will appear. All I saw was him showing up,and chasing after you. I can't see when it will happen. I'm not a time line."

"Do you know why Edward can't read my mind?" I didn't know where all these questions were coming from. They were just pouring out of my mouth. I could ask Edward,but he wouldn't know the answer. I already knew that. Figures I would ask Alice next.

She shook her head. "No,I do not. All I know is that my powers and Jasper's powers work on you....But Edward's doesn't. Its a little weird. Carlisle hasn't even come up with a conclusion. It is possible because you might gain a power to prevent someone from entering your mind. I have seen vampires like that."

Power? I might actually gain an ability like the family I have grown to love? I could be like Edward's equal. I felt a small smile start to creep up on my face. I didn't know why I was so happy all of a sudden. I felt like a little girl,waiting for Santa to come through the chimney to deliver presents.

"So how did you and Jasper meet?" Okay,that was way off topic. I felt like smacking myself.

Alice laughed and started the car. "I had a vision and saw Jasper walking in through a diner. I saw that he was searching for me. Yet,he didn't know he was searching for me until he saw me. Its a complicated beginning. My visions led me to Edward and the others. You see,I don't remember my life before now. I woke up alone as a vampire. I don't know what happened. But I did find out that my real name was Mary Alice Brandon. I thought Mary sounded too formal,so I go by Alice." She shrugged and drove the car onto the main road. I was learning more about Alice,and I was pretty glad that she considered me such a good friend to explain this stuff too.

We went on like that,for the rest of the way home. I would ask her questions,and she would answer them as best as she can. I even asked her why Rosalie didn't like me. Her answer for that was, "Because Rosalie has a bug up her nose and it won't come out." I laughed at that,even though it was kind of mean.

Once we got back to the house,Edward was waiting for me on the front step. "Hello there,love." He went to give me a kiss,but I ducked and walked up onto the porch. Edward stood there,puzzled. "Did I do something wrong,love?"

Alice just giggled and danced around him. "You are in for it now,Edward." She chimed,skipping into the house. I stood with my arms folded and my eyes on the most sexiest guy on Earth.

"You made me go with the She Devil!" I blurted.

Edward blinked a few times,before laughing. "Sorry love. She wanted to spend time with you." He walked up and stood an arms length. My hard stare,turned soft within seconds. I couldn't stay angry. In fact,I wasn't angry to begin with.

I then hugged him close to me. "Thank you,Edward. Being with Alice really was quite fun. Of course,I hated the shopping part,but talking with her was wonderful." Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You are welcome,my love." He intertwined our hands together,and we walked inside.

I spotted Alice in the living room,with her white bag of merchandise. "Hey everyone! Look at what I bought....For Bella!" She then pulled out the whorish blue dress. That evil pixie from hell!

* * *

**Alice the evil spawn of Satan. Lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun typing it since it was all in Bella's Pov with Alice! Please review and tell me what you think! I thought this chpater would be a bit longer then I expected. Sorry peeps!**


	12. Chapter 12: Soaring Through The Night

**Okay,first off I would like to apologize for my spelling and grammar. I type really fast,and I don't pay attention to what I'm doing. **

**Sadly,I'm kind of getting sick of the flam reviews on my spelling. So please,when you comment,don't bring up my spelling and grammar. The program I have,doesn't have a spell check. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

**Soaring Through The Night**

**Edward's Pov**

It was quite fascinating to hear what Alice had done to Bella. Believe me,I heard of it nonstop. But I also heard that Alice and Bella have talked about things that seem to bug Bella. That made me realize that both Alice,and Bella,have found friendship in one another.

But I have to admit,I almost blew a gasket when Alice took out that blue dress. That was way too revealing for my Bella. Yes,I said it. _My_ Bella. The dress Alice took out of that white bag was something a nudist would wear to an interview for a porn magazine. I was quite pleased with Bella's reaction to it.

When Alice announced that she bought Bella a strapless blue dress that was only long enough to cover her rear. It was cut too low for her chest area and it probably could barely cover anything. I got a mental image from Alice on what the love of my life looked in it. If it was possible to have a vampires' breath taken away,it would have left right then and there.

I clenched my teeth together,holding myself from yelling at my sister to stop. But the thing was,I didn't want that image to disappear.

Bella stalked up to Alice and took the dress from her hand. She stuffed it in the bag and glared at my innocent looking sister. "Alice,I told you not to buy this!" She hissed. "I told you I hated this thing!"

Alice giggled and took the bag from my angels' hands. "Bella,its a simple nice dress. You need at least one thing that was decent for dancing and party's." She then skipped up the stairs,bag in hand. Bella crossed her arms and groaned.

Rosalie,who was on her way to the other room,stopped and glared at Bella. Now that I thought about it,Rosalie has yet spoken one word to Bella since her stay. Emmett loves cracking jokes and teasing her,but Rosalie kept her distance from the new addition of the family.

A few days ago,I caught a glimpse of what was going on in her head. Rosalie didn't like that fact that Bella was here,probably endangering the family with every day she stayed. Rosalie and I,barely got along. Ever since I refused to be with her,she has been distant. But when she met Emmett,all was good for a while until Bella came into the picture. She's jealous that I'm in love with Bella instead of her. Figures. She was an attention hogger.

I placed my arm around Bella and kissed right below her ear,earning the response of a soft laugh and a kiss right back. "Maybe you should go change into something nice. I want to take you out tonight." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me,slightly confused.

"What for?" She asked. But I wasn't going to tell her. I had the perfect night all planned out. I was thinking of it while she was being tortured by Alice. A night away from the family would do her good. Do us good. Before I could tell her that it was a secret,Alice came downstairs squealing.

"Edward! What a perfect idea!" Sometimes,I hated her visions. They got on my nerves every now and then. "Bella,I have the perfect outfit for you." She grabbed a hold of Bella's hand and dragged her up the stairs. She gave me one final glance of plea,but I just laughed and went to get ready myself. This was going to be a nice night for the two of us.

**Bella's Pov**

I wasn't home for even an hour and I was already being forced into one of Alice's outfits. Sometimes I wished I had Edward's ability to read minds. For two reasons,one to see what Edward is thinking and two,because then I could run away from Alice when she plans on making me her life sized doll.

I sat on Alice's pink comforter,that was on her futon bed,as Alice rummaged through her closet. She started to swing clothes left and right until I heard an utter, "Aha!" She turned to me with a knee long,light blue dress. It was simple and something I wouldn't mind wearing again.

"Thats really pretty,Alice. Why can't you buy simple things like this?"I picked up the dress and held it to my clothed body.

"Because simple is not better. Now hurry up and change. Edward is waiting for you downstairs and I still have to do your hair and makeup!" Alice danced towards her white vanity. She picked up lipstick after lipstick,trying to find the right color.

I quickly changed into the dress,slipping off my blue jeans and tank top,and sat back down on the futon. "Alice,do you have to-"

But she cut me off. "Of course I do! Where Edward is taking you,you will want to look beautiful."She was now standing in front of me with a hair straightener in one hand,and a lipstick tube in the other. To me,she looked like one of those psychotic killers in a horror film. I was about to scoot away from her,when Rosalie walked in with a scowl on her face.

"Alice,can you keep it down?"Rosalie asked bluntly. She was wearing skinny jeans with a designer,red,shirt. Her long blond hair was pulled up in a neat pony tail,and her makeup looked as if it was painted on her face. "I can hear you all the way in my room."

Alice rolled her eyes at her sister. "Sorry,Rose. But this will go a lot faster and quieter if you helped me." Alice glanced down at me,but Rosalie didn't even acknowledge me in the room.

"Just keep it down." She said,before stomping out of the room and back to her palace of heartlessness. She was the only one who refuses to accept me being here. If I were to die,she probably wouldn't even care. She will probably plan my funeral and even throw a party afterwards.

Alice shrugged her little shoulders and basically held my shoulders still while she applied the lipstick. It was a dull shade of red. Not a color I would have chosen. "Alice,please don't-" But I was cut off once again by this famous Alice. She held my chin with her free hand as she applied the lipstick with her other. It only lasted a few seconds,but was glad when she finally let me free. My eye brows knitted together in anger. I hated being man handled!

"No,time for your hair!" She helped me off the futon and trotted me over to a little metal stool in the middle of her room. To me,this felt like it was worse then prison. Why wouldn't Edward just tell me where we were going,since I was old enough to dress myself. I wasn't handicapped!

I don't know how long I stayed in Alice's room. I was getting pricked,plucked and "dolled" up. All Alice had to say was, "Finished!" And I was out the door and rushing down the stairs. Edward was already waiting for me in a nice,button down shirt,with faded jeans. He looked wonderful.

I didn't even bother looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't want to know what that evil pixie did to me. Edward looked up with my favorite smirk. "Wow,Bella."He breathed,walking up to the stairs as I took my time coming down. I couldn't hide my faint smile.

"You look wow yourself." I complimented. He took my right hand and swiftly spun me in a complete circle.

"At least we know who will be the most beautiful person in the world will be." He kissed my cheek. "Shall we go?" He kissed the top of my hand like one of those princes in fairy tales.

I tried to muffle my giggle,but failed miserably. "Yes." I said with a calm sigh. Deep down,I was pretty psyched to be getting out of the house with just Edward. This was like a date in my mind. Like I was human once again. Like I was never turned into a vampire. I was a teenage girl,with a wonderful boyfriend.

**Edward's Pov**

I almost fell to the side when I caught a glimpse at Bella. Alice must have tortured her to make her look the way she did. Bella's hair was in loose curls,going down her back. While the dress she was wearing,thank God it wasn't the dress they had bought earlier in the day,looked wonderful on her. It seemed to fit her every curve. The color blue looked beautiful against her skin tone and dark hair.

I was really hoping she would enjoy where I was taking her. This would be our first time really going out somewhere,without Alice or somebody with us. Tonight was going to be wonderful for her. After everything that has happened,I think she deserves a night of pure quiet.

I led her to the Volvo,my second love of my life,and opened the passenger door for her. She eased herself into the seat and I closed the door behind her. I basically hopped into the driver seat and turned the car to life. "Hold on tightly,love."I instructed. I had a tendency of screeching down a high way at such a speed,humans would get sick with the movement.

Bella leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I swear,if you ever have Alice take me without my knowing whats going on,I will have you pay for it." She had such a seriousness to her face,but it quickly softened to a minimal smile. She couldn't pull off the bad ass act for long while I'm around.

We stayed in silence until the car came to a slow stop on a dirt road. "Where are we?" She asked,taking in her surroundings. Even with her vampire vision,she doesn't recognize the area. I felt the corners of my mouth slip into a smirk. Better for me.

"You'll see." I got out of the car and went straight for her door,but she was already standing outside. "Get on my back." I told her,leaning over.

She stared at me as if I just went around in circles with a banana on my head. "Why? I can keep up."

"Trust me,Bella. You will want to get on my back." Without her objecting,I placed her arms around my neck and I swiftly picked her up.

"Edward-" I took off running before she could continue. The wind muffled out the rest of what she was going to say. I ran through the trees,over rocks and jumped over rivers. My Volvo wouldn't have been able to make it all the way over here without getting scratched. Besides Bella,I love that car. But Bella will always be my first choice.

Only when I stopped did I let Bella down to walk by herself. When her feet hit the ground,she nearly fell over. My arm shot out and I grabbed her by the waist. "Careful,love." I smiled. "We don't want you to fall now do we?"

She straightened up. "I suppose not. Now where are...."Her voice trailed off. Her face was in such a state even the camera's couldn't frame how she looked. Her mouth was hanging open and her golden eyes were roaming the meadow.

**Bella's Pov**

"Edward....You did...How did..." I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth just right. They were just jumbles and mixed up. I was staring at the meadow,where Edward and I shared our first kiss. There were lights tangled in the bushes and in the trees. In the spot where Edward and I were at the first time,was a yellow blanket with a white rose laying on top.

I put my hand to my mouth,to keep from shrieking. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me,and placed his chin on my shoulder. "Do you like it?" He whispered in my ear. His lips gently brushing against it,making me shiver.

I shook my head. "No. I don't like it...." He stiffened,making me smile. "I love it." I turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. He was intending to deepen the kiss,but I pulled away too soon. "Edward,how did you manage to do all this?"

"I did it while Alice kidnapped you today. It only took me about five minutes to set everything up." He kissed the top of my head and sat down on the blanket. "And this,"He picked up the rose, "is for you." He held it out to me and I took it into my hands. It was a single white rose. Not something you would find in Forks,Washington.

"Thank you,Edward." I sat down next to him and gazed at the trees. I was making the scene sink in before we began to talk. "Edward,this really is beautiful. I feel like this is all a dream. A dream that will soon end from Charlie shaking me awake."

He grazed the back of his hand against my cheek. "Bella,this is not a dream. If it was a dream,I swear to never wake up again." If I was still able to have a heart beat,his words would have made my heart pound so fast against my rib cage,it would have jumped out of my chest.

"Edward,I'm so glad I got to be with you." I leaned against his chest. I felt his hand stroke my hair back with his hand,while his other arm was wrapped around my waist.

Edward took in a deep breath. "Bella,I know you're not so fond of being a vampire. But the truth is,if you weren't what you are at the moment....I would have never met you. More likely I would have never talk to you if you were human." I lifted my head so that I was staring at his gorgeous eyes. "I'm glad your a vampire. We can be together forever,Bella."

His words were so kind. I reached up to him and planted a lingering kiss. I wanted to be with him forever. Nothing could come between us. I never believed in fate until I met Edward. True,I hated him at first,but I couldn't help be feel drawn to him somehow. I was complete for the first time in my life.

"Now isn't this nice?" A low chuckle came from behind us. Edward stiffened and tightened his hold around my waist. I knew that voice. I was frozen from the memory. "Now Bella,I can't believe you've moved on. That hurts deep." I forced myself to turn around. There,standing in front of me and Edward a few yards away,was James,Victoria and Laurent.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for keeping you guys hanging! I thought that would be a nice way to end a chapter. You know,with a cliff hanger?! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13: Reunited Once Again

**I'm really glad you guys are liking my story! I just thought I would tell you all how much your reviews mean to me. I am up to 70 something reviews and I'm pretty glad for that. I never thought my story would be such a hit. **

**Now on to chapter 13!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen

**Reunited Once Again**

**Bella's Pov**

James....I thought I would never see his face again. What was he doing here? How did he find me? I thought,and I was sure of this,he left me to die. I heard a low rumble come from within Edward's chest. He wasn't pleased to see James neither.

I slowly inched my way out of Edward's hold and stood up to face my past. "James,what are you doing here?" I asked sternly. I was not in the mood to play at the moment. He basically ruined my night just by showing up.

James had a smirk painted on his face. Victoria was in a deep red,long dress with a slit going up her thigh. She had her hand on James' shoulder like she belonged there. She could have him for all I care. "Well,Bella,I see you've grown into a beautiful vampire. Are you not happy to see an old friend?" His seem to pierce Edward's. James with his red orbs and Edward with his golden ones.

"James,leave. I don't want anything to do with you now...." My confidence was fading. The stare James was giving me was making me feel vulnerable....Just like that day he turned me.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Bella,do you mind going for a walk with me?"James had asked,after I had gotten done eating my scrambled eggs and bacon. James told me I could stay with him as long as I wanted. And after running away from my own home,I basically lived with James and his coven._

"_Yes,of course!" I was so excited to go for the walk. I was barely aloud outside in fear that Charlie had cops searching for me. I thought I would finally get to see how James hunted. It was always fascinating to me to hear about their hunting trips. Yes,I knew they didn't feed on animals like some coven's do,but they said they only feed on animals when they needed to._

_James and I began to talk about how he couldn't wait for me to be a vampire. That I had potential. There was even a possibility that I would have a special ability like most vampires. Now that was something I was looking forward to. _

"_Now,I have a surprise for you."He whispered to me from behind. "Close your eyes,Bella."His words never gave me a second thought. I trusted this man with everything I had. I honestly thought he had a gift to give me._

_There was silence. All I could hear were the birds chirping in the distance. Then,even they had stopped making the noise that had me calm. "James?" I whispered. "James...Are you still here?" I started to laugh to make myself feel better. "James,this isn't funny." I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Then,someone grabbed me by my waist to hold me still. A sharp pain was felt throughout my left shoulder. I gasped in panic and tried to wiggle free of my attacker's grasp._

"_Shhh...Its okay,Bella. The pain will only last three days." James' voice was heard from behind me. Why would he do this to me? He knew I wasn't ready to become one of him. _

_I felt my body begin to go limp. I was fighting to keep my eyes open. Everything began to go into a dull haze. I felt the ground beneath me. James knelt down in font of me. I had one final look into his red eyes before I was engulfed in complete darkness and pain._

**End Flashback**

When I told Edward my story,I left a few details out. Like me actually seeing James behind me and then talking to me. That stuff,I didn't want to talk about. I didn't know where that sudden memory came from.

James looked amused. "Now Bella,I can't leave now that I found you. Ive been looking everywhere for you."

Edward was suddenly beside me,glaring at James in front of us. "You didn't look hard. She was exactly where you left her. In the clearing." Edward was now shaking with anger. I placed my hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

**Edward's Pov**

James' gaze went from Bella to me in an instant. I didn't like how he was talking to my Bella. He was treating her like a misplaced object. I could tell that Bella was having a hard time standing up for herself. She was the type of girl who hated asking for help. She wants to stand up on her own two feet.

James looked over his shoulder to the red haired female and whispered something too low for even my own ears to catch. The woman looked at me with a wicked smirk plastered on her face. James sighed and turned back to me. "Very well,I can see that we're not welcome here. But may I suggest meeting the family that Bella has moved into?"

Bella looked as confused as I was. She licked her lips before speaking. "Why would you want to come and see my new family?"

The woman,who must have been Victoria, laughed. Her voice was musical,but nothing compared to Bella's voice or even Alice's. "Because we would like some place to stay for a few days. The house we were living in was burnt down." Victoria crossed her arms. "And will you accept our request?"

I looked down at Bella,who looked frightened of the request. I rubbed her arm soothingly,hoping she would understand that I would do my best to prevent them from staying. "I will have to speak to my father,Carlisle,before I'm able to accept that request."

James nodded. "That sounds fair enough. Lead the way,if you will." He smirked and turned to the young man behind him,who was silent the whole time. He must have been Laurent. Bella had said that out of the three,Laurent always was always the one who she felt more comfortable around.

I nodded stiffly and picked Bella up bridal style. I knew she could run on her own,but I didn't trust James. Ever once in a while,I would catch glimpses of Bella when she was human. She still had milky skin,but had more color to her. Her big brown eyes and rosy cheeks. A human Bella. A beautiful,breathing,heart beating Bella.

Running back to the house,only took a few minutes. The whole way,I couldn't keep myself from looking over my shoulder. I didn't trust this James character. I was hoping Carlisle would disagree with the staying arrangement.

Only when the house was in full view did I let Bella down from my arms. I took her by the hand and slowly approached the house. James and the others had said they would stay behind to give me time to ask permission for them to stay. The way he was staring at my Bella,made me want to stab his eyes out and shove them down his throat.

I didn't make it to the door,when Alice burst out onto the porch. Her gaze went from my eyes to the three on the lawn. "Come in,hurry...We need to talk." She opened the door for us. I pulled Bella in behind me before turning to Alice. She locked the door behind her and turned to us.

"What is it,Alice?" Bella's voice was calm,but I could tell she was shaking.

Alice shook her head and took a deep breath. "I called Carlisle. I told him about that guys request. Carlisle honestly doesn't see the harm in letting them stay for a few days. ButI_ do._ I had a vision right when you left,seeing what the guy wanted. Then after I hung up with Carlisle,I had another vision." Her face fell. "The same vision I had a few weeks ago came into mind."

When I looked into Alice's mind,I saw Bella running for her life as James running after her. So James was the guy who was chasing her in the previous vision. "Then we won't let them stay. Simple as that." My voice was hard and determined. James and his coven will not set foot into this house.

**Bella's Pov**

I squeezed Edward's hand into mine. "Edward,if we don't let them stay then that could make things worse." I whispered to him,fully aware of my audience with Alice. When I was about to protest once again,Rosalie and the others walked in.

Emmett's booming voice echoed throughout the house. "Whats going on?" He asked,wrapping his arm around Rosalie's waist. Jasper's eyes narrowed in on me and Edward. I was trying my best to hole my nervousness,or at least hide it from Jasper's ability. I failed....Woopy for me.

Jasper placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and stared down at me. I avoided his eyes and zoned into my own little world where everything could be as perfect as things could be. But Jasper's voice brought me out of my reverie. "Alice,mind explaining why everyone is uptight?"

Alice giggled nervously and sighed. "James and his coven want to stay with us for a few days. Edward is opposed to the idea,but Bella feels its a good idea."She crossed her little pixie arms. "We're stuck on decisions."

I groaned. "All I'm saying is have them stay for a few days. Let them see that we're not onto James....And don't let them know about anyone's abilities." They couldn't deny that I had a good plan. Emmett grinned and stood beside me.

"I'm with Bella!" He basically yelled. Rosalie came out of nowhere and shook her head violently.

Rosalie's glared at me as she spoke. "And I say thats endangering the family. No way. If that coven stays then I will leave until they do." She growled.

My mouth fell open. Only Emmett was on my side. I couldn't believe this. I can understand why Rosalie refuses to side with me,but Edward and Alice both think its a bad idea. When I opened my mouth to tell everyone what I was thinking,Alice cut in.

"I never said I was against it,Bella. I'm still trying to see if there is an up side to your request..."She closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate. Jasper remained silent,unsure of what to say. I do know that whatever Alice decides,Jasper would follow her every move no matter what.

Edward was tense. His hard body only looked to get harder with anticipation. He will stick with his decision and not let James and the others stay. "I don't care,Alice. They will not set foot in this house." He crossed his arms over his chest. He looked so cute when he's stubborn.

I turned to him. Glaring with all I had. I will get my way. "Edward," I started firmly. "Either they stay for a few days,or I will take them to a hotel and rent out two rooms. One for me and another for them. I will stay with them until they leave. By myself. Without you." My words cut him deeply,I was aware of this. His body went as still as a sculpture at a museum. It was the only way I would get my way. It was dangerous for me as well as the hotel visitors for them to stay there. But of course I would never _really _do something like that.

Edward's mouth was hanging ajar. "Bella...." He trailed off into an angry huff.

"Listen Edward,I would never do something so stupid." My admitting this must have eased his mind. He relaxed slightly. "But admit it. It would be safer to have them here in our sight other then having them roam around town. Carlisle already stated they could stay for a couple of days. Let them. We'll keep an eye on them and I won't leave your side for an instant. The sooner they stay,the sooner they will leave the state."

Alice perked up. "She has a point,Edward. I didn't see anything going wrong in her offer. But that one vision still has me on my toes." My head cocked to the side. What vision?

**Edward's Pov**

I felt defeated for the first time in my existence. Bella actually had it where I would cave into someone's option. "Very well...." I glanced at Alice and gave her a stiff nod.

_'Don't worry Edward. I'm keeping my mind open for any incoming visions on this coven. If something is about to happen,I will see it within seconds.'_ Alice thought. She better be keeping her mind open for any incoming little calls.

Bella smiled sadly and kissed my cheek. "Thank you,Edward." She hugged me by the side,and I snaked my arm around her waist,pulling her close.

"No need to thank me,love. I don't intend to let you out of my sight." I chuckled halfheartedly and made my way out onto the porch. My family followed me out to where James and his psycho friends were standing,talking amongst themselves. Rosalie's thoughts were giving me such a headache. She wouldn't stop calling Bella every inappropriate name in the book. I tuned her out with years of practice.

"James,my family have came to the decision." I didn't want to say this. "My father said you may stay for a few days. As long as you stay out of the town for your hunting." James' eyebrow rose. "We tend to be living in this town for a long time,and don't want people thinking that we may have anything to do with any of the killings. From the looks of your eyes,you are not like our family."

James nodded in agreement. "Why of course. Thank you for your hospitality." He smirked.

I responded the only way I could without wiping that smirk off of his face. "Don't mention it. If you wish to hunt,hunt outside the state lines." All three of them nodded in agreement. I then motioned them to follow me inside the house to introduce them to the family.

"James,Victoria and Laurent,these are my sisters,Alice and Rosalie and my brothers Emmett and Jasper. My mother Esme and of course,you know Bella." My grip around Bella tightened when James locked eyes with my love.

"Well its nice meeting all of you. We will be leaving in exactly three days from now." James placed an arm around Victoria,just then I got images of a short black haired girl with rosy cheeks sprawled out on what looked like a floor,or at least grass. My jaw clenched when I noticed who was lying on the ground. It was Alice.

That bastard is the one who turned my sister and left her. Just like he did with Bella. I wanted to confront him right here and now,but I couldn't. If I did so,then that would cause problems between my family and his coven.

"Well,Bella and I will be going upstairs for now. James,your room is upstairs....First door on the left. There are two couches upstairs so you and your coven can stay up there." I didn't wait for James to even respond. I basically dragged Bella up the stairs to our room. I closed the door and grabbed the closest thing to my hand. I snapped it in two.

Then I realized it was my laptop. My face fell suddenly. What a nice night tonight turned out to be.

* * *

**Okay everyone,I'm sorry to take so long for so little. The Christmas break really has me busy. I have devorced parents so I'm without a computer when I'm with my mother. But I am trying my damnest to keep you all updated! When I'm without a computer,I think of my next chapter. **

**I hope you liked this chapter and please Review! The next chapter will get a little bit of a dramatized side to it.**


	14. Chapter 14: Never Will Forget

**Okay,I think I have to apologize for my not updating like I use to! Winter break had me busy beyond comprehension. I had camping trips to do,and I have exams next week. Here is my next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen

**Never Will Forget**

**Bella's Pov**

After Edward had basically dragged me to our room,we stayed in silence for what seemed like hours. After the 78th pace around the room,I couldn't take it anymore. "Edward,can you please stop being nervous? He's not going to do something with a whole family of vampires in the same house." I assured him,but he wasn't convinced. Something else was bothering him.

He laid down on the couch without saying a word. Obviously he wasn't going to tell me anything,but I had to know. I crawled my way up to his chest and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Okay,can you please talk to me?" I asked in the most sympathetic voice in the face of the planet. "I don't like the silence..."

I felt Edward chuckle from beneath me and wrap his arms around my waist. "My apologies my love. Its just....Having them in the same house as us,makes me uneasy." His face then became hard. "I read his mind. I saw you when you were human. What he did to you and...."He trailed off,making me more in tune in what he was saying.

"And what...?"

"I saw Alice." He sat up,bring me along with him. What did he mean that he saw Alice? "I saw a human Alice with rosy cheeks and a slight tan,lying on the floor of some kind. He was the one who turned her and left her behind to defend for herself. Just like what he did to you. Its hard for me to stay up here and have him live. Alice is my sister."

I couldn't help my reaction. I wound my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Edward,he will be gone in a few days. Don't worry. The important thing is that Alice is here with your family,rather then with his coven." I smiled. I had a point and he knew it. I would rather have Alice with our family then with some psychotic dumb ass.

He kissed my cheek. "You have a point,love." He stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we go for a hunt?" He asked with a smirk. "We can call this our second date....Without interruptions." I laughed and took his hand obediently. This was going to be fun.

**THE NEXT DAY,IN MID AFTERNOON**

Now that was a hunt. We caught three deer each and stayed out for the rest of night,just talking about random things. We even tried discussing why the sky was called...well,the sky! It was nice being able to talk to Edward about anything and everything.

It was when we got back to the house when we began to be cautious once again. James was sitting in the living room,while Victoria and Laurent were talking about their next trip. Edward's reaction around James was firm and quite straight forward. He refused me to be alone in any case. If he's not with me,Alice or Jasper were. He gave up on Emmett for the simple fact that Emmett loves to tease me about everything. Even if I step the wrong way,he would make a remark like, "Hey Bella! Don't fall over and hurt yourself!" And what do I do? I fall over.

Edward gripped my waist as James approached us. "Why hello,Bella. Would you mind if I talk to you for a moment?" He asked me,making my mouth drop.

"Your kidding right?" I rolled my eyes. "We said you can stay a few days,we didn't say I forgave you for tricking me,killing me and leaving me alone." I didn't have to see Edward's face to know he was probably trying to hold in a laughter from hell.

James frowned suddenly and walked away. It felt marvelous to tell him off! I was never the violent or rude type,so sure it would feel different. Victoria was glaring at me like the witch she was.

"Come on,Edward." I took his hand and led him out back into the backyard. We found a spot under the tree and sat down. "Maybe we did make a mistake into letting them live here." I admitted. Something was telling me that James was going to do something and soon.

He shrugged. "His mind is quite amusing to read,though. He acts like a little five year old boy,not getting what he wants." He smirked. "I could go on and on with the amusing comedy inside his head."

I laughed. "I bet." I leaned into his side,loving the touching connection between our skin. Even though we were ice cold,I felt like I was on fire when I touched him. It felt so right in his arms. Even in his eye sight.

**Edward's Pov**

As Bella and I sat there in the backyard,I couldn't help my mind from wondering off to what James was thinking. His thoughts were so loud,I could still hear him from within the house. I had lied to Bella about what James was thinking,assuming it was the best thing to do.

_'When I get my hand on Bella,I will take he back with me. She knows her place is at my side.'_ He thought,making my hands grow into fists. I took a deep unneeded breath to calm myself down,making it sound like a relaxation sigh. As long as she was with me,we were both fine.

Carlisle has yet been able to talk to James and the others. He is always going off to the hospital whenever he sets foot in this house. Oh how I wanted to rip James' head off.

Bella tugged on my shirt. "Edward,are you alright?" She asked in the simplest musical voice ever heard. I loved this woman beside me with everything. I would not let James talk to her without my being right next to her.

"I am fine,love. James is just getting on my nerves." I saw her teeth clench together.

She jumped up. "Alright,thats it. He is leaving." She muttered. I stared at her in confusion. "He is bothering everyone. He hurt Alice when she was human and I am scared that he will turn around and try and kill one of you. He is leaving and thats that." She began to walk back to the house,when I caught up to her.

"Bella,think about this. If you go in there and tell him to leave,he will automatically think something is up." I placed my hands on her nimble shoulders.

She shook her head vigorously. "Edward,this was my idea to let him stay."She frowned sadly and glanced down at the ground. "I thought I could handle him being here,but I can't. I'm so scared he will hurt someone. The look in his eyes are...Horrible." I embraced her in a passionate kiss.

"Bella..."I smiled her favorite smile. "My sweet Bella,you have nothing to worry about." I brushed the loose strands of hair out of her eyes. "He will not harm anyone."

"Yes,he will." Alice's voice came from behind me. "I had a vision Edward....He's going to try and kill Bella tonight."Alice pierced her lips together. I felt my body freeze in place.

My embrace on Bella tightened. "Are you sure,Alice?" She nodded in silence,not daring saying yes or no.

Bella started to shake. At first I thought she was scared,but when I looked at her face,I saw anger. "THAT IS IT!!!" She yelled,running into the house. I followed after her,trying to catch her before her mind started to talk on its own.

But I was too late. I didn't get to the living room doorway before I heard her voice blaring. "James,get your ass out!" She yelled. "I am tired of you always staring at me and Alice like we're some kind of blast from your past!" She pointed to the front door.

James began to laugh. "What makes you think I stare at you like that,my dear Bella? Is it a crime to stare a a beautiful creature that one has created?" He smirked and walked closer to her. My instincts kicked in and I was at her side in an instant.

" I do believe you were asked to leave." I eyed all three of them. "The door is that way."

James' eyes narrowed at me. He glanced over his shoulder to his coven mates and nodded. Within seconds I was against a wall,being held by Laurent,while Victoria threw Alice against the window,smashing her through it.

I snarled at Laurent and grabbed onto his wrists,flipping him over to the ground. I pinned his arm around his back,locking him in place. I looked over at Bella and saw her pinned against the wall by James. He had his hands roaming around her body like it was his to touch.

A low hiss erupted from the middle of my chest. I got off of Laurent and stalked over to James,only to be stopped by Victoria. "Let her go." I growled at James. Victoria,who stood in front of me,blocking me path from James just laughed.

"Don't you want to play with me?" She asked,mischievously.

At least Laurent remained on the ground. He seemed to be smarter then the rest of these idiots. "I will tell you one more time. Let her go."

**Bella's Pov**

I almost screamed when Edward was thrown against the wall and Alice went through the window,but James had covered my mouth and smashed my against the wall. I was hoping my newborn strength would help me,but I realized that I was no longer a newborn and that my strength was now that of a normal vampire.

I tried to look over at Edward, but James' hands were touching me everywhere his hands could reach. He touched my breast and I growled at him. "Mmmm...You have grown beautifully,Bella." He whispered. "I wonder where else you have matured...."He looked down and went to go touch,but Edward's voice had stopped him.

"Let her go." He growled. James paid him no mind and ran his hand up the side of my shirt,going underneath it.

Victoria was now standing in front of my love and laughed. "Don't you want to play with me?" She asked,making me sick.

"I will tell you one more time. Let her go." Edward repeated. James hollered with laughter as he ran his tongue up and down the side of my neck.

"Mmm....Just how I remembered it. You tasted so wonderfully,Bella." James traced my frozen veins with his finger. "I will be back for you. You can count on that." He bit my neck slowly before releasing me from his grasp. I grabbed onto my neck and snarled at him. "Victoria,Laurent....Lets go. We have other places to be." He smiled and led the way out of the room.

Laurent rose from the floor and gave me an apologetic look. I ignored it. When they were out of sight,Edward came to my side. "Are you alright,love?"He asked frantically before I could respond.

I just nodded. "I'm fine,Edward. Just a little shaken up....I was determined for them to listen to me if I sounded angry enough. I thought maybe,just maybe,he wouldn't look at me like I was some girl he pushed around." I smiled faintly at the man in front of me. "I'm sorry Edward...I caused you guys some problems."

He rolled his eyes. "Bella,it was only me and Alice. And she is fine." He looked over at the broken window. Alice looked like a furious pixie.

"THE WINDOW IS BROKEN!!!" She tried to put the window back together,but she wasn't gifted with that kind of talent. "And that bitch threw me around like a rag doll! MY dress is ruined!" She huffed and came around to walk in through the door.

I couldn't help but laugh at my new sister. "Only you,Alice,would think of something like that at a time like this." With the help of Edward,I stood up and washed out the new bite mark in the bathroom.

"Yeah,well now that James is out of the house...He won't be attacking tonight." She called after us,making me feel a lot more calmer then I would have been.

I examined my neck with a grim face. James' venom was what ran through me. Not Edward's. I wanted Edward's venom to have been the one to change me. Not that freak of nature.

I sighed heavily and turned to go and help Alice with the living room,that was now looking like it was used as a wrestling rink. Edward was standing only inches from me. "I am sorry,Bella." He whispered.

"What...why-" He cut me off by kissing me passionately. His tongue ran over my swollen lips,making me shiver with delight.

"Because I was not able to stop him from touching you." He looked regretful for what he had done. But the thing was,he did nothing wrong.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his cheek. "Edward,you have nothing to apologize about. The only one who will ever truly be able to touch me,is you. I won't let anyone else touch me the way you do." If I were human,I would have blushed with my bluntness. I had never said something like that before. It was a little unusual for me.

I heard him chuckle. I looked up into his topaz eyes,and he picked me up bridal style. "Well then,I would say thats an invite." He placed me down on his bed as he hovered over me. He began to trail small kisses down my neck,down to the cleavage of my blue and purple tank top.

I felt my breathing go hollow. I loved how he touched me. It was like I was on fire all over again. Not the kind of fire I remember from when I was changing into what I am,but the fire of passion. The fire of desire.

I couldn't help myself from moaning out his name."Edward..."He lifted up my shirt,exposing me in my black laced bra. He kissed the little skin that was uncovered and moved onto my blue jean pants. He slowly and painfully slipped them off from my hips,eying me in my matching panties.

"God your beautiful."He whispered,diving his tongue into my slightly opened mouth. I loved how he tasted. He tasted so sweet and.....

My mind began to go fuzzy when he started to rub my heated place. The one place that was burning from his actions. I wanted him. And I wanted him now.

**Edward's Pov**

I smirked when I saw her expression from my rubbing on her. It was as if I had won the golden prize at a musical award ceremony. I was about to lick up her stomach,when she swung me onto my back.

She didn't waste any time on my pants. She just ripped them off of me. "Hey,I liked those jeans..."I told her,in a joking manner.

"Yeah,well I like you without them."She shot back,kissing my chest softly. Her lips were like heaven has been brought to me from above. She eased her way down to my dark red boxers,and ran her hand over my erection,receiving a loud moan from within my throat.

That must have pleased her,for she slipped my boxers off of my body and threw them across the room. She lowered her beautiful lips down to kiss my length. I reacted instantly,hissing with pleasure. I wanted her. I wanted more of what she could offer.

She took my erection into her mouth and gave a long,painful suck. Her head began to bob up and down,moving her tongue around me,making me want to cum right then and there. "Shit,Bella...You keep that....Uh...Up,I'm going to..." I moaned and threw my head back. I was going to cum.

I sat up and lifted her back in her previous spot on her back. She was breathing heavily with lust in her eyes. They had darkened slightly,wanting more. I unclasped her bra and slid it off her shoulders,exposing her full breasts to my want. I looked down at her hungrily.

I flickered my tongue around a well aware nipple,making her moan in return. I gave the same nipple a good suck,while I fumbled around with the other with my free hand. I sat up and quickly took off her matching panties,tossing them in the same direction of my boxers.

She eagerly positioned herself to where I can access her more easily. "In a hurry,love?"I teased her. She couldn't respond for a few seconds. When I didn't move from above her she growled.

"I want you,please...."She begged. I obliged what she wanted and slowly entered her until I was fully inside. I felt the walls of her womanhood react on instinct and clench around my erection,getting use to my size. She bucked her hips,wanting me to start moving.

I grabbed onto her hands and lifted them above her head. I pressed my lips against hers,as I began to thrust myself in and out of her. This woman was like heaven on Earth. We moved in perfect sync with one another. Like we were meant to be with each other.

My thrust began to grow faster with every moan that escaped her lips. I could feel her begin to tighten around me. "Cum with me,Bella."I whispered,pressing my lips against one of her exposed breasts. As if my words were magical,she came,sending me to my own demise seconds later.

We rode out our orgasms,and laid in silence. I remained on top of her,loving the view beneath me. She was my angel. My Bella.

"I love you,you do know that right?" She asked in a faint voice.

I kissed her head and pulled ourselves up by the headboard. "Of course,love."

She sighed in content. "Thats wonderful....I just wanted to make that clear to you,in case something happens soon..." I knew she was referring to James and his plans.

"Bella,nothing will happen to any of us. Not even you. I can promise you that." I rubbed soothing circles on her bare shoulder,easing her nerves.

"I hope your right." She whispered under her breath,before closing her eyes. I wonder if she could dream,what would she dream about?

I do know if I could dream,I would dream about the first time I met her. Thats one thing I would never forget. Her beauty,even in the state she was in,was beautiful. I just hoped,everything will go alright in our future together.

* * *

**Here you guys go. The update. I thought,since I kept you waiting,I would let you all have a little bit of a long chapter. At least,it seemed like a long chapter. I had typed up 7 whole pages of this thing. o_o.**

**Sorry if the chapter wasn't up to your standards. But its what I thought should happen. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Mutt or Best Friend?

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I am so glad you all are loving the story so far. I must say,that I am sorry for keeping you all waiting so long.**

**Onward to chapter 15!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen

**Mutt or Best Friend?**

**Edward's Pov**

After Bella and my little intimate moment,we had helped Alice with the living room,even though she knew what had taken us so long and gave us the cold shoulder. She had cleaned up almost all of the destruction when we came down the stairs.

But once we had finished,she had perked up with her shopping talk. Already discussing the shopping trip she would kidnap Bella for. Of course,Bella would want me to try and bail her out of the torture.

Alice had called Esme and the others,to explain what had happened between us and James' coven. Emmett complained that he wasn't there to kick some ass,while Esme was freaking out wanting to know every detail and that we were alright.

Jasper on the other hand,got home within ten minutes. He hated to hear that Alice was thrown through a window and he wasn't here to help her out in any way. Alice assured him ten million times that she was fine and that it would take more then a free trip through a window to hurt her.

The best thing out of this whole incident,was seeing James and his coven leave our home. Bella on the other hand,was a little paranoid. "What if he finds out where Charlie lives,Edward?" She asked me,once we explained to everyone what had happened.

Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bella,nothing will happen to your father,I guarantee it." Bella wasn't convinced.

"Carlisle,I know you're right 98% of the time,but you don't know James like I do." I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned back into my chest,while I rested my chin on top of her hair.

"Bella,please calm down." I murmured,hoping that would ease any negative thought in her mind. "If it would make you feel better,I can send Rosalie and Alice to go watch out for Charlie."

Thats when Rosalie protested. "I don't think so! I will not waste my time looking out for some pathetic human,who made her." She pointed to Bella with such disgrace.

"Rosalie..."I hissed. "I know you do not like Bella very much,but she is apart of the family." I stepped closer to my sister. "I would appreciate it if you treated her like a member."

Rosalie,for once,was at loss of words. _'Sorry Edward....' She thought to me. 'What I said,sort __of...Slipped out.' _She sat down on the couch and stared at her hands.

"Its fine,Rosalie...."I muttered,still having my grip around Bella's waist.

Bella then perked up. "Wait! I have an idea!" Before Bella could say anymore,Alice burst out of the kitchen.

"Absolutely not,Bella! If they are near him,I can't watch out for him!" The pixie girl crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Bella.

"But Alice..."She started.

"Don't 'But Alice' me,Bella." She held up her hand. "Trust me...I hate being blind."I turned to Alice and tried to narrow into her mind. "Edward,there is no need to try and pry into my thoughts. Bella wanted to call the mutts for help."

My mouth must have been hanging open,because Bella gave me an apologetic look. "Edward,its the only way. That way,your family won't be far apart and besides,Jake and Billy are close friends of Charlie." Her expression had me basically on my knees inside my mind.

"Bella,you can't trust the dogs. They are unpredictable and seeing as Alice is blind when they are around,its hard to know what will happen to Charlie."

"True,but its the best shot we have..."

I Sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine,Bella....But if I feel uneasy about any of this,then we stop." She grinned ear to ear and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. Deal...I need a phone." She looked at Alice,who had her cell phone in hand. Alice glared at me and slowly handed her the cell phone.

_'Edward,I hope nothing goes wrong with this...' _She thought as she walked away with Jasper at her heels. I hoped nothing went wrong neither. I can never say 'no' to Bella,when she asks anything of me.

**Bella's Pov**

When Alice placed her cell in my hand,I began to slowly dial Jake's number. I was fully aware of my new family watching me like a hawk. Before I hit SEND,I walked out into the backyard. I took a deep breath and pressed the green lettered button. It rang a few times and then...

"Hello?" Came a heavy voice on the other end. He was asleep. "Hello?" He repeated in slight agitation.

"Uh...Jake?" I tried to sound casual. "Its me,Bella..." I heard something fall on the ground and quick movement.

"Bells? What....Why are you calling me?" He didn't sound angry,but full of concern and question. "Bells...Don't you remember what I told you before? We can't-"

I cut him off. "We can't be friends...I know. But I have a favor to ask you. What I'm about to ask of you will help Charlie out in a lot of ways." I was trying my hardest to keep my voice low.

"What do you mean...?" He asked. He sounded like he was trying to grasp what I had said. Like he was trying to swallow something that he couldn't chew. "Is Charlie in trouble?"

I was about to answer when a slight tap was felt on my shoulder. I turned to Edward,who held out his hand. "Let me talk to him."He commanded. Without another word,I handed him the phone. "Hello,Jacob? Its me,Edward. Yes,I know you were talking to Bella,but she's pretty bad at explaining things." He smiled his crooked smile my way,making me look down at the ground.

"Alright Jacob,here is the thing." Edward continued. "We had visitors staying at the house for a day and the things they were thinking,weren't exactly accurate for my family. We kicked them out. The leader of the vampire coven was James. He was the one who had turned Bella." He paused. "I understand Jacob,but I am asking you...No,Bella is asking you to watch out for Charlie. James is lethal and would try anything to hurt Bella in every way possible." He nodded. "Alright....Yes. Alright. Bye." He hung up and sighed.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "What did he say?" I asked.

"At first he was going crazy that I took the phone."He laughed. "But after I explained everything he understood. I told him that we will meet him at the clearing in ten minutes." He took my hand and led me inside. He placed Alice's cell on the counter.

As if on cue,she appeared with Jasper. "I already told everyone." She told him. "We're all going to the clearing as we speak. You do know I will be uneasy the whole time,right?" The look on her face made me want to crumble. She really did look like a lost little girl. Why is it that the pack members make her blind to see the future?

Edward nodded. "I know,Alice....But it will make Bella a lot more comfortable knowing her father is safe." Alice huffed and walked away,making me feel slightly uneasy about her actions. "Don't worry about it,love. She doesn't mean to be all snooty. She gets that way when the mutts are in the way of her 'sight'."

He slid his hand into mine and led me to the front yard. Everyone had already ran off,leaving only Edward and I at the house. "Edward," I began before we took off, "do you think everything will go fine?I mean,do you think Charlie and everyone will be okay?" Why was I thinking such negative thoughts?

Edward seem to ponder upon my questions. His hold on my hand slightly tightened in his own hand. "Bella,I believe everything will be _fine_. Trust me,love." He kissed my forehead,and we took off after his family. I remained by Edward's side,trying not to let myself get too far ahead of him. I may no longer be a newborn,but my speed has yet disappeared from my body.

We arrived at the clearing in less then a minute. I saw Alice and the others huddled together,talking about how the wolf pack would act around them. Carlisle was experienced with werewolves,unlike the others. Carlisle was the oldest of the family. Of course he would know a lot about what Jacob is.

Just when Edward was about to speak to his family,he froze. "They're here..."He murmured. Emmett froze and looked around.

"Awesome! Been a while since Ive seen a mu-" Alice slapped her hand across his mouth.

"Shh!"She hissed.

Jacob slowly emerged from bushes,with nothing but a pair of blue jeans. His long hair looked wild and blown everywhere. "Alright....Lets get things over with so that we can all get on with what we were doing beforehand." He called from across the field.

I looked around and noticed that he was alone. "Where is..." I trailed off,when I caught only Jacob's scent.

Edward leaned down to my ear and whispered, "The others are hidden in the bushes. They are here to make sure Jacob is going to be fine."

"Oh...." I smiled at Jake,who didn't even look my way. Apparently he was still holding to his no friend deal.

Edward left my side and took a few steps forward. "Jacob,I would appreciate it if you would stop thinking those things. You know damn well my family had nothing to do with what happened to Bella."

Jacob glared at Edward. "Stay out of my head,blood sucker." He took a deep breath. "Hurry up and tell us what you want done."

This time Carlisle stepped forward. "We would like you to keep an eye on Charlie. There will be a possibility that James and his coven will go after him in the near future." Alice scoffed at his phrase. "We just need you to look out for him and make sure no harm comes to him."

Jacob nodded at this request,as if he knew all along what we wanted. "Since Charlie is a good friend of ours,we'll help." He then locked eyes with me.

He was about to turn around when I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stand the silent treatment he was giving me. Jacob has been my friend since I was little...We use to make mud pies together on the beach. We use to push one another into the near by lakes around his house....What happened between us?

"Jake,wait!" I called. He stopped but didn't bother turning around. "Jake...Please talk to me." I frowned,slowly walking towards him.

I heard Edward's breath get caught in his throat. "Bella...."

"Ill be fine,Edward." I assured him,walking straight for my old best friend. I walked until I was an arms length away from his back. "Jake....Look at me."

I hear rustling in the bushes. I knew it was Sam and the others,not being easy about my being so close to their pack member. Jacob's head lifted and stared at the bushes. "I'm fine!"He yelled. The rustling stopped,followed by a low whimper.

"Jake..."I repeated his name as if he was the last thing I will see for all eternity. He was my best friend.

"Bella,please don't make me repeat what I told you earlier....."His voice was low. So low I doubt I would have been able to hear if I were human.

Now I was getting angry. He use to tell me how he would be there for me,no matter what. Now what happened? He just stopped caring?! I gripped his shoulder and spun him around,harshly. "Jacob,what the hell is going on with you? Just because vampires and werewolves can't be friends....Your throwing everything away...."If I could cry,I would have had tears running down my cheeks like little rivers by now. Hearing Jacob talk in such a negative way was making me feel like my best friend was dying. Our friendship was dying and Jacob's not even trying to revive it.

Jacob wouldn't even look at me. His gaze went straight to the ground. "Bells....I'm sorry." He muttered. "We can't be friends an-"

"Any more. I got it." I took a step back and let my arms fall limp at my sides. "Please take care of Charlie..." I took one last look at Jacob. I forced my feet to move back to Edward's side.

Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders and hugged me to his side,making me feel slightly better. "Thank you Jacob,for your help." He told Jacob,who was still staring at the ground.

We all turned around to walk away when I heard someone faintly say, "Sorry Bells..." I turned around to look at Jacob,to see if what he whispered was true to his face,but he had already vanished behind the bushes.

Apparently our friendship was destined to be a something unreal. But I won't give up. I will have my friend back. It probably won't be today or anytime soon,but I won't give up on something he left aside.

We will always be friends Jacob Black. And I don't care what you say or do.

* * *

**Okay,here is the thing....I might be running a little slow on updates. My aunt died on sunday and I have mid term exams this week. I have to study and all the wonderfulness. But don't fret! I won't stop typing! I will probably type a little each day this week so that I will be able to post it sometime this week or even on the weekend. **

**Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Finally A Time For Peace

**Thanks for the quick reviews guys! Thank God I am almost done with exams! Okay,chapter 16!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

**Finally A Time For Peace And Relaxation**

**And A Melody**

**Edward's Pov**

Weeks passed by since our meeting with the dogs. Jacob had kept his promise and had been with Charlie almost 24/7. I was great full for what he promised Bella. But I hated him for making her feel so....Worthless after their talk.

Bella refused to talk about how she was feeling,but with Jasper's help I got a mental image of how she was feeling on the inside. At first,I felt bad for what had happened....But once I heard she was feeling more confident,I felt relieved.

It was now in the middle of December. Christmas was only a few days away. This will be my first Christmas with the love of my life,and it wouldn't be the last. One problem....

"Alice,what do I get Bella for Christmas?"I asked my sister,once Bella and Esme went out to take a hunting trip. "I mean,I want our first Christmas together to be special. What does a guy get a girl?" I had no experience with this subject. Bella was the first girl I had ever fallen for or even felt love spark between me and another.

Alice stared at me for a few seconds before she howled in laughter. "Edward,your kidding right?" Her face went blank for a moment. "Oh,Edward!" She then started to recite the ABC's in her head to keep me out of her mind.

"Alice...What?" I was growing impatient.

"You'll think of something. Trust me." She then skipped out of the room to finish putting up decorations around the house. It was a tradition Alice had brought upon herself many years ago. It was her job to make the house wonderful and all holiday-like.

Well my sister was no help. I could ask Jasper about it,since he gets Alice gifts almost everyday in a year. But by now Alice would have told him to keep his trap shut. Rosalie wouldn't help me with Bella's gift. She is still being sore that Bella's even living here. Maybe I should try....

"Hey Emmett!" I yelled,knowing he was upstairs in his room probably blaring a CD he got from the store.

In seconds,my older brother was standing in front of me. "Yo!"He smiled and plopped down in front of me,where Alice was once sitting.

Part of me knew this was a mistake. "Well...I have a problem." That I should just get up and walk away. "I don't know," I should just forget what Emmett tells me today. "what to get Bella for Christmas..." I couldn't believe I said it.

I saw my big brother's lips turn into a huge smile. "Oh,a little minor setback on the love train,I see." He laughed. "Well,how do you feel about her?"He asked. Wait...Did he just say something somewhat helpful?

"Come on,Em. You should know the answer to that." I paused,thinking about every touch,every kiss Bella and I have shared the last few months. It was almost like I was dreaming all over again. "I'm in love with her."

"Well then,go by that." He shrugged. "I can't exactly tell you what to buy her. I mean,it wouldn't be right. And besides that,I suck at hiding secrets from someone. Why do you think Rose never lets me go shopping with her this time of year?"

He had a point there. One year Esme bought Jasper a new car for Christmas. Emmett found out and when Jasper went to say 'hello' to him,he blurted out, "You have a new car!" Esme was heartbroken. She wanted to surprise him. Of course the car didn't live a full month after Emmett got behind the wheel.

"Thanks..."Was all I could muster out of myself. Emmett had really surprised me by his 'Wise words'. Something you wouldn't suspect from Emmett.

"No problem."He patted me on the back as he walked by,probably to go bug Jasper. Now I had a lot to think about. I loved Bella more then anything in my existence. How do I express my love for her?

Then it hit me. I could get he something that she will never take off. Something to express just how much I was in love with her. Something to express that we will be together forever and how much we were meant to be with one another.

"Alice!"I called from the kitchen. "I need your help at the jewelry store!"

My sister ran down the stairs and grabbed the keys. "I knew you would! Rose,Emmett,Jasper!!!!Lets go shopping!" I heard a loud groan from above as everyone groggily came down the stairs.

Alice tossed Emmett the keys. "Your driving."She ordered. Why did I have a feeling I should be scared?

**Bella's Pov**

This one on one hunting trip with Esme was really relaxing. To be quite honest,this was the only hunting trip we have gone together without Alice or Edward nearby. Esme was so motherly and kind,I could actually picture her to be my mother.

My human mother and I use to be so close. Then I _died_. At least Esme is here to take Renee's place. Not that I'm saying she could ever replace the position of my true mother,but seeing as I can't see her no more,Esme is the only thing I have right now to fit her place.

"Bella dear,are you alright?" Esme asked once we took down another deer. I sat down to the side and let Esme feed upon it,claiming that I wasn't thirsty.

"I'm fine,Esme. I'm just thinking about a few things thats all." I smiled at her as she sat down next to me.

"I know I'm a little old fashioned,but Ill ask anyways. What are you thinking about?"She giggled.

I smiled and shook my head. "I'm thinking about quite a few things actually. Christmas,Edward,Christmas with Edward,James,Charlie,Jacob....Charlie and Jacob without me on Christmas,and to top it off,why is it that nobody's abilities affect me?" I frowned at the last part. "Is there something wrong with me? I mean, Alice and Jasper's abilities work on me...But Edward's don't."

Esme smoothed out my long hair with a smile. "Now that is more then 'quite a few things' to think about. Don't worry about the ability stuff. Its just how you are. Nothing more." She kissed my forehead.

"Esme,I know your trying to make me feel better...But its not working." I sighed. "If Edward and I are suppose to be together,then why is it that his mind reading doesn't affect me? Shouldn't he be able to _read_ my mind? That is how its suppose to be,isn't it?"

"My,you are full of questions today." Esme smiled.

"Sorry..." I began to crumble little rocks in my hands. "Its just,I feel like something is wrong with my brain or something."

Esme hugged me softly. "Bella dear,Carlisle and I have been talking about that. Edward doesn't even know this but we believe that you might have an ability." I stared at her golden eyes with my own.

"What?"

"We think you might have an ability to keep people out of your mind. Very powerful if you ask me. Most of our kind have abilities to affect the minds of others,but you might have something to keep them out of yours." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I wasn't suppose to tell you until Carlisle was sure of it."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Me having an ability wasn't really what came across my mind. I always thought there was something wrong with my brain or something. "Come along,Bella. We should start heading back home." She helped me to my feet as we began to travel back to the Cullen residence.

If what Esme said was true,then that would explain my being on a different channel then everyone else with Edward. He said one time that I was all statical when he tries to read my thoughts. That he gets nothing out of it. Not even a mumble.

It didn't take long to reach the house. But what I didn't expect was it to be basically empty. Everyone went out,even Edward. The only one home was Carlisle and that was because he didn't have to work today.

Carlisle walked out of his study and embraced Esme in a wonderful kiss and hug. I felt a little awkward watching them,but it soon subsided once Esme whispered that she had told me about my maybe ability.

"Well that is great news." He responded,looking at me. "I just got off the phone with our Amazon coven friends. Zafrina will be pleased to meet you."

"Zafrina?" I said her name with such curiosity. "Who is-"

Carlisle laughed. "She is a vampire with the ability to make illusions. She can help you if you do have an ability." Okay...How is a vampire who can make illusions suppose to help me with this mind blocking thing?

"That sounds nice,Carlisle..."I leaned against the doorway and waited for Edward to come home. I had learned that Zafrina would be coming with her sisters,Senna and Kachiri. They would be arriving on Christmas Eve sometime.

It was hours before the rest of the family came back home. Rosalie had a dozen bags,all being carried by Emmett up to their room. She kept scolding him not to peek inside. "I swear Emmett,you peek inside those bags you will pay for it dearly!" She yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. She turned to me and glared. "And what are you laughing at?"

I was caught off guard. "Oh...Um...Sorry...I..." I wished I could just dive into the black abyss and never be able to come out. But that soon died down when I was tackled by Alice's pixie shape.

"Oh Bella!Your going to love what we all got you!" She squealed. Was it healthy to be this hyper everyday?

Jasper walked in and tossed Emmett a yellow gemstone bag from Victoria Secret. "Rose left that in the car." He told him. They had used Emmett as the car driver,while they all went to the mall to buy gifts. Something about not trusting Emmett with secrets.

Edward's calm voice erupted through the doorway. "Okay Alice,enough torturing Bella." A smile formed on my face whenever I see him. He looked like a God of some sort.

Alice frowned and backed away from me. "Fine...But on Christmas....She's mine!"After claiming her ownership on Christmas,she skipped to the kitchen to greet Esme and Carlisle. Edward hugged me tightly and pressed his cool lips to mine. I intently melted into his touch.

"So," I began "how was your shopping trip with your sister?" I rose an eyebrow,slightly hoping she had showered him with her shopping madness.

"It was actually quite enjoyable. She left me alone while I picked out the perfect gift for you."He shrugged. "And you just have to wait a few days to see it for yourself."He kissed the top of my head and led me into his piano room. "But there is one gift I wouldn't mind sharing with you right now. Its a musical piece Ive been working on since I met you. I want you to tell me what you think...."

He sat down on the piano bench and patted the free space next to him. I reluctantly sat down next to him and watched him prepare to move his hands across the smooth piano keys. He took a deep unneeded breath.

He moved his hands across the piano like a true pianist. The melody was like music to my ears. So soft and comforting,not to mention calming. The sound was classical in a way,but with a hint of a lullaby. If I was human,I would have been in tears by now. It was one of those melody's that is so moving and sweet. Then all too soon,it ended.

"Well?" He asked,turning to me and placing the key cover over the piano. "What did you think?"

I had to find my voice. "I loved it...It was so...."What could I say? "I can't even find the right word to describe it." I took his hand in mine and kissed the top of it. "Your hands are like magic." I teased.

"I'm glad you love it,its yours." His response wasn't something that a person could comprehend hands off.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean,Bella,that this song is yours to keep. I made it just for you." He tilted my head up so that he could have access to my lips.

After a few short moments of lip contact,I managed to ask,"Your serious?" He nodded.

"Ive been trying to think of a time to let you hear it. And since this is one of the rare occasions on where we are alone,I figured now was the right time." He stood up and held out his hand,waiting for my own to grasp his.

I took his and he slowly lifted me to my feet. "Edward,I don't know what to say. That was the most beautiful song Ive heard in all my life." I kissed his cheek. Then I thought about how we couldn't help but kiss one another. I chuckled softly.

"What is it,love?"

"Oh nothing,I was just thinking thats all. Whats the name of that song?"I looked at his piano,replaying the melody in my head.

"Its called 'Bella's Lullaby'."I smiled at the name. It was made for me. No,for us.

He led me to the front room,where everyone was fighting over who would put the star on top of the 8ft Christmas tree. Alice glared at Emmett. "You put the star up last year!"She yelled. "I haven't done it in 5 years Emmett!"

"Well its not my fault your too short to reach the lowest branch!" Emmett yelled back,making me step back against Edward's chest. He rubbed my arm and shook his head.

"They do this every year."Edward whispered to me. I nodded in understandment.

Alice stopped her pouting and smiled. "I have an idea!"She cheered,then she turned to me. _"Ohhhhh Bella!" _My eyes must have went wide,because she just laughed at my expression.  
"Oh,don't worry. Its not like I want you to be Santa. Just put this star on top of that tree."She pointed up above her.

I began to leave the room."I don't think so..."Edward caught my wrist and chuckled.

"Come on,love. This is your first year with us,so why not just do one little holiday thing with the family?" He spoke like Ive been with the family for years.

"Edward..."I was about to protest when Emmett walked over and threw me over his shoulder. "Emmett let me down!" I sighed heavily. "Why not let Rosalie do it?"I looked at the blond standing to the far corner,raise an eyebrow at me.

"What?" She looked at me like I had just announced that I saw dead people. Even though if I did,they would all think I meant them.

Emmett finally put me down as I turned to look at the woman who had avoided me since I set woke up as a vampire upstairs. "Yeah...I mean,this is your house after all." I shrugged. I felt a little unusual talking to Rosalie without her yelling or glaring at me.

She shook her head,her blond hair swaying around her shoulders. "I don't know....I haven't done it in so long."

"Well here...."I took the star from Alice's hand and placed it in Rosalie's. "You put the star on top of the tree. If I do it,Ill more then likely knock it over." Knowing me,that might actually happen.

She stared at me for a second then at the star. "O-Okay..."She walked over to Emmett,who hauled her up on to his shoulders. She placed the star on the tip of the tree and smiled to herself.

Edward came up behind me and hugged me. "I think you might have gained a new friend."

"What do you mean?"I asked him. I know he's not talking about Rose.

"I mean,nobody has asked Rose to do the star since 1987. Last time she did it her and Alice got into an argument about how the star was upside down."Edward started to laugh.

"That is a long time..."I saw how happy Rosalie was and that just made me feel better about myself. Emmett placed Rosalie on the ground and hugged her. He whispered something in her ear and her eyes went directly to mine.

She walked over and sighed heavily. "Hey...Can we talk?"She asked,looking at Edward for permission. He let go of my waist as I nodded. She led me to the kitchen where she sat down at the counter. "Listen,Bella..."This was the first time she's ever said my name. A little weird. "I would just like to apologize about the way Ive treated you."

"Oh,there is no need to-" She cut me off.

"No,let me finish please. You see I only acted that way because I was slightly jealous of you. Edward never showed any interest in me and I was so use to guys throwing themselves at my feet. Even when I was human they threw themselves. After years of seeing Edward not showing any interest in me,here you come and its instant love for him. Don't get me wrong,I am deeply in love with Emmett,but seeing someone not drooling over me and to someone else is a little maddening." She sighed and brushed back her blond hair out of her face. "I hope you can forgive me..."

Wow....Did that just happen? "O..Of course,Rosalie." Were we okay now? Or will she treat me like usual?

As if she read my mind,she came over and hugged me. "I think we can become friends now,if you would like. I doubt you will be leaving anytime soon."She laughed. Ive never seen this side of her before.

"I'd love to be your friend." I just felt like a little Elementary school girl gaining new friends. "Thanks Rosalie for telling me..."

"No problem. Now lets go back into the room before my husband tries to light a fire and catch things into flames." She gave my hand one last squeeze before we walked back into the family room with everyone else.

I sat down on the floor,in front of Edward between his legs,and watched Rosalie snatched the matches out of his hand. She gently pushed him out of the way so she could light the unneeded fire.

I took a glance around the room. I really felt at home here...It felt right to say that this was my family.

* * *

**There you go guys! I hope I didn't disappoint you people with Rosalie's actions. I thought I should put a somewhat nicer side to the Cold Woman. **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas And New Friends

**Hey there everyone! I'm loving the update on the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the Rosalie/Bella moment. I figured there had to be a nicer side to Rose somewhere. -Shrugs- **

**This chapter is going to be so sweet and romantic! The Amazons are going to be in this chapter so be prepared for Bella to try out her ability!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

**Christmas and New Friends**

**Edward's Pov**

I was so nervous after I played that song for her. I felt like it wasn't ready just yet. But the look on her face was priceless. She loved it the way it was. Bella always seems to amaze me. The way she treated Rosalie through everything Rose has done to her.....She was automatically a good person.

Only a few more days until the Amazon's would be here. I was a little uneasy with them coming to Forks just to meet Bella. Esme and Carlisle had told me that Bella could have an ability,something to do with her mind,and that Zafrina was going to help her. It had been years since we had contacted the Amazon sisters.

"Edward,whats the matter?"Bella asked me once she finished helping Alice put the gifts underneath the Christmas tree. She was wearing Christmas colors today,to celebrate the first holiday week with our family. A red and white skirt with a red tank top. Of course it was Alice's choice. These days none of us can clothe ourselves without Alice's approval.

"Nothing,love. I was just thinking about Zafrina and her sisters coming to town." I admitted. Bella sat down next to me and pulled her long hair up off of her neck.

"Are they bad?"She asked out of curiosity. "I mean,everyone told me that they are really reliable."

"No,they are not bad. They may seem intimidating at first,but they are actually a really nice family."I placed an arm around Bella and kissed her cheek. She shivered slightly and kissed me back. Her lips as soft as anything I had ever touched.

We were interrupted by Alice bursting into my room. "Zafrina and the others will be here shortly!"She squealed.

"I thought they were coming on Christmas?"

Alice looked at me and shrugged. "So they're ahead of schedule. So what? As long as they get here! And they're bringing gifts!"She jumped up into the air and skipped down the hall. Nobody can ever bring Alice anything as a surprise. She would always know what we were getting her anyways. After our first Christmas with the pixie,she announced to just give her the presents when we buy them.

Me on the other hand,has a loop hole. When someone buys me something,they start to talk about nonsense in their thoughts to keep me out and what they bought a secret. Bella would be the only exception to that loop hole. I wouldn't be able to peek in on my present even if I wanted to.

Bella turned to me with a grin. "So they will be here today? Thats wonderful! I can't wait to meet them." She was being overly cheerful today. Too cheerful. I could tell hands off that she was nervous to meet them.

"Bella,if you don't want to meet them right away its fine. I can-"

"No,Edward. I said I couldn't wait." She stood up and dusted off her red and white skirt. "I'm going to go help Alice and Rosalie with the decorations out back." And with that,she disappeared down the stairs.

I smiled to myself as I gazed upon her beauty out my window. Rosalie was arguing with Alice about how she wanted the lights out in the backyard. Alice wanted them on the porch,where Rose wanted them decorating around the trees,saying how beautiful the lights would be with the morning snow.

They all stopped when Bella came into view. She began to laugh at how stupid their argument was. Her laugh was like tinkering bells,swaying in the wind. She then came up with the idea of having the lights connect from the porch to the trees,making the whole yard light up.

"BRILLIANT!" Alice chirped. Rose nodded and began to help Alice rearrange the colorful vines of lights. Seeing how well the three of them were working together,made me realize that Bella did belong here with my family. With me.

Carlisle came into my room silently. "Edward,may I speak to you in my study?" He asked in his fatherly,yet professional tone of order.

"Of course."

I followed Carlisle down the hall. He opened the wooden door to his study and stepped aside so that I could walk in and take the seat opposite from his leather chair against the bookcase. "As you know,Zafrina and the others will be here shortly," He began. "Please don't cause a problem."

I stared at my father as if he had accused me of stealing the Statue of Liberty. "Why would I cause a problem?" I couldn't help my fingers from fidgeting.

"Edward,I know you. If you think Bella's in any kind of danger,you will act before you think." Carlisle leaned against his desk and stared into my eyes. "Zafrina is coming to help Bella with her ability. Bella's power can very well help the family and it wouldn't work if she didn't know how to use it."

Was he serious? Did he honestly think I was going to make a scene when the Amazon sisters were here? "Carlisle,I assure you,I will be fine. I trust the Amazons. They are friends of the family,after all. And probably one of the few trusting vampires we can come across."

I did trust the Amazons. The only thing that I am worried about is Zafrina's ability to cause people false illusions. They can seem so real sometimes. What if she tried it on Bella and showed her something that would scar her for eternity?

As if read _my_ mind,Carlisle shook his head. "Edward,you know Zafrina won't harm Bella." He stood up and smoothed out his lab coat. "I have to head off to the hospital. I have a special patient today. Chief Swan is coming in for a check up." He smiled and grabbed his car keys.

I watched as Carlisle left the room,leaving me to my thoughts. Lately I have been able to keep out of other peoples' minds. It was a challenge,since I wasn't use to giving people so much privacy. Ive only entered their thoughts only when I needed to.

_'I do hope that I will be able to help this Bella girl.'_ A familiar voice echoed through my mind. It was Zafrina._ 'And I know you can hear me,Edward.'_

It was only a few minutes after Carlisle left when Alice entered the room with a grin. "They're here!" She screeched,dancing down the stairs and to the front door. She opened the door before Zafrina and her sisters were able to knock.

I appeared at the foot of the stairs,waiting to greet some old friends.

**Bella's Pov**

After Alice,Rosalie and I put up the Christmas lights,Alice raced into the house. Rosalie rolled her eyes and handed me a Christmas reef. "Mind placing that up on the door?"She asked,adjusting some of the lights on the porch.

"Uh....Sure." I stood up on the chair and tried to balance the reef above the doorway. The nail that was in the wall was crooked,so it made the reef not straight. "Hey Rosalie,can you hand me that hammer?" I pointed to the hammer on the banister.

"Why not just use your hand? It'll be faster." Rosalie handed me the hammer and crossed her delicate arms over her chest.

"True,but I'm still getting use to being a vampire. I could accidentally put a hole in the wall....And I'm very sure Esme wouldn't be so happy about that." I pointed out,taking the backside of the hammer and putting the nail stub between the hammer horns.

Alice's voice came from inside the house,making me lose my balance from off the chair. I fell on my ass and glared at the doorway. "Bella! Rose! They're here!!!" I shook my head and dusted off my blue jeans.

"I will never get use to Alice's hyper stages" I muttered under my breath.

Rosalie laughed. "Trust me,Ive been with this family for a very long time and I'm still not use to it." She opened the door for me and motioned for me to walk forward. "Come on,it won't take long to meet Zafrina and her sisters. Plus,I think I'll have Emmett fix the reef. He's taller then us anyways, and he needs to do something besides sulk about me not telling him what I bought him for Christmas."

I laughed slightly and walked into the house. Edward was standing by the stairs as Rosalie and I came into the room. He swiftly wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to his side. "And Zafrina,_this_ is Bella." He kissed the top of my head,making me feel a little self-conscious.

My eyes roamed to meet a tall,dark haired woman. Her hair was long and black,it rested down her back in a loosely fashion. "Its nice to meet you,Bella."Her voice sounded foreign,but clear. Describing the woman in front of me was a little hard to put into words. She looked over her shoulders towards two other female figures. "These are my sisters,Senna and Kachiri."

Edward's grip on my waist tightened as Zafrina stepped forward. "I am looking forward into seeing what your little mind can do."She smiled kindly at me. I will admit,I was a little scared of the newcomers,but they were friends of the family I loved.

"Um....Thank you. I'm looking forward into you helping me."I found myself laughing at my words. I must have sounded like a complete idiot!

Thankfully,Esme walked into the room to save me from embarrassment. "Ah Zafrina,its nice seeing you again. Thank you for coming." Esme kissed Zafrina on the cheek in a greeting. I didn't notice before,but the Amazons actually seemed normal looking. I figured,from their names,that they would be dressed like...Well....Amazons!

Zafrina wore faded black jeans with a white sweater to fit the holiday look. She was even wearing designer boots to match. Her sister,Senna was dressed in a knee length purple skirt with a black cut off the shoulder top. She had a dark gray jacket half way buttoned to give that elegant feature. Zafrina's other sister,Kachiri,decided on wearing something simple. Blue jeans with a dark blue sweater. Nothing that fashionable,but enough to make her look beautiful.

"Oh Esme,its nice seeing you again as well."Zafrina hugged Esme and motioned for her sisters to go into the living room. "Edward,could you and Bella please come into the other room and talk for a few minutes?"

Edward nodded. "Yes,of course." He kissed my cheek and led me into the kitchen. Zafrina sat down at the kitchen counter and folded her hands over her lap.

"Now,please explain to me why Carlisle insisted on my coming here during the holidays?" Zafrina glanced at me,as if expecting me to answer. But the thing was,not even I knew why.

Edward's hand glided over my arm as he spoke. "Carlisle just insisted that you come by to meet Bella. Your the one who wanted to come for Christmas."He smirked.

"Yes,you are correct." Zafrina sighed calmly. "Edward,please enlighten me on Bella's ability,would you? So I will know what I will be working with."

Edward blinked absentmindedly. He didn't know how to answer that. Nobody knows about what I might have. Not even me! I had to say something."Um,Zafrina...." I butted in. "I think that's why Carlisle wanted to you help me....None of us knows what I can do or how I do it...."

"I see."

"Sorry we can't give you a lot of information...." I sort of felt bad for not being able to say much more. It was my mind and yet,I knew nothing about how it worked.

She shook her head slowly. "Oh no. I am here to help you after all. I think you and I should go into the backyard,Bella. I want to know what I have to work with."

Edward's eyes went wide. "Absolutely not,Zafrina!" He growled.

Zafrina didn't budge nor flinched at his outburst. "Edward,its the only way." She stood up and walked towards the back door. "Bella,please follow me once Edward is done ranting." She laughed and disappeared around the corner.

I turned my attention to Edward. "Please explain yourself."I muttered. I wasn't fully glad that Edward had growled at possibly a new friend of mines.

"I didn't like what she was thinking,Bella."He murmured under his breath. "She was thinking about using her ability on you to see if your effected by it...."

I shrugged. I honestly didn't care what she did as long as she helped me find out why I'm such an oddball of this family. "Well if she has to then let her." Edward froze. "Edward,I can take care of myself. I doubt Zafrina will harm me on purpose." I sighed.

"But Bella-"

"No butts. Its not like I'm going to walk into something that will kill me." I placed my hand on his marble cheek. "Ill be fine. You can watch me from the porch if it makes you feel better." I kissed him softly,yet tenderly.

"Very well..." He sounded defeated and I smiled in triumph.

"Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek and led him out into the backyard. Zafrina was standing right beneath a tree,that held snow on the canopy. She looked like a beautiful ghost with all the snow falling around her.

"Lovely for you to join me,Bella."She greeted. "Now,this is what I want you to do. I want you to stand in the middle of the yard." I did as she requested and took a few steps away from the porch. I could feel Edward's eyes moving with my every step. "Right there." She remained where she was standing,causing me to feel a little uneasy.

"I didn't want Edward near you in case this doesn't work. I will be showing you something that might seem real. But I assure you,its an illusion. Edward would see it if he was in the right distance." Zafrina sighed. "Ready?"

"Yes...." My voice was clear a day. I wanted to get this done with.

There was an awkward silence between Zafrina and I. She really did seem like a statue,standing there in the yard underneath the tree like that. She wasn't breathing but staring straight at me. What was I suppose to expect? Some little image popping up like a movie in theater? But the thing was,nothing was happening. Not a sound,or even a false image of reality. Nothing.

"Hmmm..."Zafrina placed a finger to her chin. "You saw nothing,did you?"She asked,walking over to my side and examine me closer.

"No,was I suppose to?"

"Yes,actually." Her eyes met with Edward's,who was clenching his teeth together. "I just showed you something that would probably have had you on the ground sobbing dryly."

Before I could ask,Edward was at my side. "You don't want to know,love."He mumbled into my ear.

Zafrina nodded. "I agree with Edward. I will talk to Carlisle about what you may have. I believe you may have a mind shield. Its very strong. So strong you don't even have to concentrate on using it. Its manifests itself on its own accord."

Zafrina then walked into the house,saying something about how her sisters had probably forgot to place the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I turned my attention to Edward. "Well? What was it she was going to show me?" I had to know. It was killing me inside like how a three year old is told not to seal a cookie from the kitchen,and wants to so badly.

"Bella...." He was about to protest against my wish,but saw how concerned I was. He sighed heavily. "She was going to show you Charlie dying a slow and painful death....By your hands."

I froze. Why would she show me such a thing?

**Edward's Pov**

I felt Bella's body go still. I knew I she wouldn't appreciate what Zafrina had in mind. Zafrina was certain that Bella wouldn't see anything,so she picked something so cruel. I saw what Zafrina had in mind,even though I didn't see it first hand.

Charlie was standing in a clearing,searching for Bella through the white snow in the silver of the moonlight. He called out her name a few times. He heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned around to face a bloodthirsty Bella. Bella took a few steps and began to circle around her father. When Charlie was about to ask her something,she leaped at him and dug her teeth into his neck,causing him to scream out in pain.

"Why would she...." Bella began. I placed my cool finger upon her lip and shook my head.

"You have to understand,Bella. She was determined that you couldn't see anything. Please don't blame her." I whispered. She slowly began to calm down to my relief.

"I still can't believe she would show me something so...Horrible."

"I know,love. Zafrina's not really known for her kind illusions." I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Lets go inside. I'm sure Alice wants to show you the outfits she wants you to wear for the rest of the week." I hollered in laughter as we made our way inside the well Christmasfied **(I know its not a real word)** house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple of days went by quickly. Zafrina and Carlisle agreed to continue with Bella's training until after the holidays....Mainly for Alice's dismay. She was quite angry that we were all serious during one of her favorite times of year.

Alice,my lovely pixie of a sister,grabbed Bella out of my arms on Christmas Eve. "You said I could have her on Christmas."She giggled and dragged my beloved up the stairs. Bella gave me a fearful expression as she disappeared down the hallway.

I couldn't help but feel slightly amused by her expression. "Edward dear,could you help me organize the gifts?"Esme asked once Bella and Alice were out of the room.

"Of course,Esme."I knelt down in front of the tree and began to place the gifts in different piles,due to the names on the tags. We did this every year to save us time against the whole sorting mess.

It was minutes before Alice came downstairs with a huge grin on her face. Her mind said it all. She had transformed Bella for the day. "Ladies and gentlemen,I give you,Isabella Swan!" She clapped her hands and turned to the staircase.

Bella's voice was heard from behind the wall. "Alice,I don't know about this. You know I hate people staring at me!"

Alice rolled her eyes and walked up to Bella. "Come on Bella! Its not that bad. Only Edward and Esme are in the room." I looked around. Liar. Emmett was trying his hardest not to laugh. Everyone was seated in the living room,waiting for Bella to walk down the stairs.

"Promise?"Bella asked,sounded defeated.

"I promise." I saw that Alice had her fingers crossed behind her back. Bella was not going to be happy at my sister.

Bella took a deep breath and started to descend down the stairs....Not before realizing how many eyes were on her. "ALICE!!!" She yelled. She was about to turn around and retreat,when Alice blocked her way.

"Nope. Your here now go! We're all waiting for you so we can open presents!"Alice was a frightening little monster in some ways. I was sure Bella would have seen that somehow in the past. Apparently not until now.

Bella groaned and began to continue down the stairs. The sight of her was breathtaking. She wore a midnight blue skirt that came down to her mid-thigh. She had white nylons underneath her skirt with black high heels....Possibly a danger to everyone who walks next to her. She wore a black shoulder cut off sweater with her hair in loose curls falling over her shoulders.

Her gaze was on the ground as she stood in awkward silence. Rosalie stood up with a grin. "You look beautiful,Bella."She said in a voice that wasn't normally Rosalie's. Of course she was always nice on Christmas.

"Um...Thank you...." Bella cautiously made her way to me. I took her into my arms and sat her on my lap on the couch.

I pressed my lips to her ear and whispered, "For once,Rose is right. Your absolutely beautiful."

Bella turned to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you. Your not that bad looking yourself,you know." She laughed and pointed to my dark jeans and white button up,silk shirt. My hair was in its usual messy fashion. Of course,trying to be able to tame my hair was a challenge all in itself.

"Ahem." Esme stood up and looked around to us all. Carlisle stood up next to his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist. "This Christmas,I must say,would have to be one of my favorites in a long time."Esme announced.

Carlisle nodded as he added on to what Esme had started. "I must agree. We have old friends with us this year. Not to mention a new addition to our family." Bella's head lifted up with a soft smile. "Knowing that Edward has finally met someone who had caught his interest is quite and accomplishment this year."

"We would like all of you to know,"Esme continued, "that we love every single one of you. We will continue to love and treat you as if you were truly our children and family."

Carlisle kissed Esme's cheek. "Now let us open up or gifts,shall we?" Emmett cheered and dove into the biggest gift first. Of course,he would get something noisy and annoying. Rosalie always spoiled him. I chuckled softly to myself as I handed Bella one of the gifts Alice had gotten her.

Emmett's big present was the game Rock Band. He looked like a little boy in a candy shop with what Rosalie had bought him. She got him that a few months ago in case he did go shopping with them. How would she hide the Rock Band game from Emmett anyways?

Alice was pleased with everything she got. Clothes. Rosalie got make up and jewelery from every mall in the state. Esme and Carlisle didn't need any gifts. They made us promise not to get them anything for Christmas this year. Jasper's present consisted of books. He was a major book-aholic.

I chose to open my wrapped boxes later on in the night. Tonight was all about the love in my arms. I was very content watching her smiles and laughter as she opened up the presents Alice and the other had gotten her. Zafrina had even given her a something. A book about the love between a human and a vampire and how their love was destined to be. Alice mainly gave her clothes. Rosalie gave her a designer purse. Esme and Carlisle agreed to give her their present tomorrow morning when it arrives....To be quite honest,it was going to be a car for her new place in the family. Jasper and Emmett...Well,they decided to place their names on their lovers gifts.

Now it was my turn. I wanted to do this just right. I saw Alice urging me onward with what I was just about to do._ 'She'll love it. Trust me.' _She thought. I took a deep breath and moved Bella off of my lap,setting her down beside me.

"Edward?" She tilted her head as I stood in front of her.

"Bella,you know I love you with everything I have,right?" I asked,stroking her cheek. It was like she was the only person in the room. I was now blocking out everyone else from my sight and hearing range.

"Of course." She whispered.

"Then..." I pulled out a black box from my pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan," I got down on one knee in front of her. Her hand went straight to her mouth to cover up the surprised action. "I promise to love you forever,everyday of forever....Will you marry me?"

Bella's eyes showed so much emotion deep within them. She slowly moved her hand away from her mouth and kissed my cheek. "I don't know what to say....."She looked around to all the faces in the room,even Zafrina and her sisters had grins on their faces. "But I better say something soon before everyone jumps me."She laughed. She looked down at the closed box. "Yes."

That one word made my night. I jumped up and kissed her passionately,not caring that we had an audience. When we took a breath,I held up the box. "I know that a man is suppose to show the ring before really asking the question,but this ring holds such an important purpose in my life." I breathed and opened the lid. Inside showed a golden ring with a diamond in the center of tiny little diamonds. "This ring belonged to my mother. I was hoping you would wear it."

Bella's mouth fell open at the sight of the old ring. "Oh Edward....Its beautiful." She moved to touch it,but refrained. "I would love to wear it...But what if I break it?" Her smiled fell slightly at the thought.

"Trust me love,you won't break it." I slipped it on her finger and kissed her hand as I sat down next to her.

Alice squealed as she jumped up and down. "Yes! I get to plan the wedding!!!" She cheered,dancing around the living room like a hyper 13 year old.

I looked into Bella's eyes and found something I had not seen in years. Hope.

* * *

**Alright,there you have it. Im sorry I havent really updated in a few weeks. Ive been sick. *Cries* But Im all better now. I was also trying to see how I would make this chapter. I wanted it to be sweet and romantic,but not boring. I hope you liked this chapter. It was the longest I have written so far. Please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	18. Chapter 18: Not So Happy Day

**Thank you for all those comments! I made it to 109 reviews and I have all you to thank for that. You,readers,are what makes me keep on writing this story. Normally I would have stopped the story back way back when.....If it was on paper that is. Well before you all kill me for the wait,here's chapter 18!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

**Not So Happy Day**

**Bella's Pov**

Alright,I know I'm suppose to be happy to being engaged to the most beautifully handsome man on the planet,but Alice was going a little over board. I wasn't engaged for five minutes and she's already made a list of what _I_ will need through all this.

Thankfully,Esme stepped in to stop her daughter when things began to get way _too_ out of hand. "Alice dear,why not give Bella and Edward time to think of what they want done?"

Alice responded by laughing her musical laughter that brought a smile on everyone's face and fear in my own eyes. "Pshhh....Ive already seen what they want done. And with some minor adjustments,I think they will make do." She giggled and skipped off into the other room.

Edward on the other hand,was enjoying the shock on my face with Alice's little charade. Was it really fun to watch me groan and complain every minute of my existence? Seriously!

But after everyone said their congratulations and Emmett paraded around with me squashed into his arms,Edward managed to drag me away from our little Christmas party. He took me out into the backyard,where the sun was setting. I never thought how late it was getting through the day. It went by so fast.

He placed his hand up to my cheek and stroked along my cheek bone,as if memorizing every little detail about me. "Why did you say yes?"He asked,brushing his lips against mine. I could feel the humor in his kiss,just waiting for my response.

I laughed and shook my head. "I said yes because I really do plan on living forever with you. Just so happens that now that statement could really happen to the two of us."I shrugged my shoulders lazily.

"I love your answer." He replied,kissing me tenderly on the forehead,before twirling me around in the snow. "You do know that with your skin tone,hair color and the outfit your wearing,you look like a real Christmas Angel?"

I rolled my topaz eyes at him. Now he was just being plain out overdoing it. "Alright,flattery's not going to get you anywhere."I smiled and clasped my hands together around the back of his neck.

"Who said I wanted to go anywhere?"He pointed out with that crooked grin of his. Before I knew it,we were dancing in the backyard,in the snow. This would have been a beautiful dream that no girl would want to wake up from. But this was as real as the moon and the stars.

Little bits of snow flakes began to fall from the black sky above. I stopped dancing with Edward and looked up into the tree with a smile on my face. "Should we go inside?"I asked him quietly,but he shook his head.

"No. Alice has already told me in her head to spend as much time with you as possible....Because once your away from my side she's kidnapping you."He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist,pulling me close.

We settled underneath the tree in his backyard,facing the house. I could see and hear everyone inside talking among themselves. It was a nice listen too. Alice prancing around saying she's going to be maid of honor and how Rosalie got pissed and stated why couldn't she be the maid of honor. Oh yeah,I was going to have fun with this wedding planning stuff.

I laughed silently to myself but it didn't go unnoticed by Edward. "What's so funny?"He asked me with a tilt of his head.

I just leaned into his side and shook my head. "Nothing really. The conversations that are going on are pretty humorous inside."

Alice's laughter was heard through the back door. "You got that right!"She squealed towards my direction.

Edward took my hand in his and rose me to my feet. "Maybe we should get inside. Tomorrow,Zafrina would like to start your training." His smile fell,and he avoided my gaze. Something was telling me,he wasn't very happy knowing that I would be helpful in the future.

He took two steps before I made him stop in his tracks. "Edward,tell me why you don't want Zafrina to help me. This could be a great opportunity for me to finally be able to defend for myself. I'm always depending on people." I held his hand firmly in mine,not letting go.

Edward lifted his hand to my cheek and caressed it. "Love,I am just worried. I have a right to be worried for the one I plan to live forever with." He kissed my forehead and walked up the stairs and disappeared inside.

I stayed out in the backyard,waning time alone. Tomorrow would be the first day of my training. Perhaps I will take time to go see Charlie. Of course,from a distance. Ive been able to control myself a lot more easily then I use to. I haven't been able to see my father lately.

I hoped my father had moved on.

**Edward's Pov**

After the amazing night of my proposal,Emmett and Jasper had made me promise to go hunting with them. Zafrina wanted them to keep my occupied while she worked with Bella. I knew exactly what was going through her head the next morning.

_'Edward,I'm sorry but I think Bella will work better if your not here to comfort her. It will make her stronger and more alert that way. Go hunting with your brothers. Have fun. And when you come back in the afternoon,Bella and I will be done with her training. Not only that,but she's __not a helpless little girl. She's a vampire and she needs to learn what she can to survive in this world.' _Zafrina thought to me while she was sitting at the kitchen table,engrossed in a conversation about tulips with Esme.

I walked into my bedroom to tell her to be careful while she trained. She was staring out the window...Again. She seemed to live at that window. Thinking her own personal thoughts. Probably happy that I can't read into her mind.

"So your going for a hunt?"She asked,acknowledging my presence. She sighed and turned to me,leaning against the wall. "Ill tell you how it all went."

I smirked her favorite smile and embraced her in a calm and tender hug. "I will be back at exactly One in the afternoon. I promise I won't be a minute or even a second late. Zafrina stated that this may be the best way to train you." She looked up into my eyes and nodded.

"Right. Whatever the teacher says."She laughed and kissed me softly. Her lips lingered on my own,full of passion. This would be the first being away from her for a certain amount of time. She hasn't been away from me since James and his psychotic group stayed here and....

Emmett's booming voice was heard from downstairs. "Damn it Eddie! You have forever to be with that woman! Your brother's want to go hunting!" Bella lifted her lips from mine and formed a thin smile.

"You better go before he comes up here and drags you out."She teased.

I laughed. "I'd like to see him try." I kissed her swiftly and grabbed my car keys. "I will be back soon,love. Be careful and stay safe." I gazed at her fragile form before exiting the room. Was I doing the right thing by leaving her behind to train for something she doesn't have to train for?

Carlisle wants Bella to learn about her ability and to try and see how far her ability could be pushed. Bella wants to just know what she can do. Zafrina being here is helpful,but also dangerous. If something goes wrong,could Bella get hurt?

"....ward. EDWARD!"

I glanced up and glared at Emmett waving his hand in my face. "What?!"

"Your all zoned out. Your not away from her for ten minutes and your already thinking about her?Wow,you have it worse them me!"He laughed and pointed at me like a little school boy prancing around.

I rolled my eyes and got into my Volvo. "I'm just worried thats all." I muttered. Jasper got in the passenger seat while Emmett was stuck in back. I started the car and pulled out of my drive way,slowly. I could see Bella through the window as we drove down the dirt road towards our hunting grounds. She waved with a weak smile and turned away to meet Zafrina.

Jasper's thoughts rang in my head. _'She will be fine,Edward. She's a vampire. Not a human. She has strength. She may seem like a fragile teenager,but thats the thing. She's not.'_

I looked at Jasper,irritated that he basically repeated what Zafrina had said in the kitchen. "I know that,Jasper." I gritted my teeth and parked the car to the side of the road. Nobody ever came down past our house,so my car being here was safe and nobody would think twice of invading our property.

"I call the first bear we see!"Emmett announced,jumping out of the car and stretching.

"That is if you can get there first." I chuckled,remembering our last race for our meal. We never finished it though. That's the day Bella came into our lives.

"Oh yeah?! How about we have that rematch?!" Emmett.....You have to love him. Even if he is a knuckle head with competitive problems.

"Oh really,now?" I looked at Emmett and then to Jasper. "Would you like to join this little contest then?"

Jasper shook his head with ease. "No way,man. This is between you two. Ill be the referee in this competition. Alice isn't here so I won't gloat about knowing who will win and who will cheat." His pearly white teeth shone with his grin.

Emmett jumped up and down like a kid in a candy store. "Excellent! On your mark!"

"Get set." I said lowly,getting into running stance and looked at Emmett.

Then,in unison,we said the final word to get us both running at full speed in search of our first meal. "GO!"

**Bella's Pov**

I watched Edward and the boys drive away down the road,sadly. I waved to Edward,knowing he was watching em through the rear view mirror. I walked down the stairs,meeting Alice at the end of the stairs with a grin on her face.

"What?"I was afraid to ask when it comes to Alice.

"I'm being told to help you with your training!"She chirped,grabbing my arm and dragging me into the backyard. Rosalie was in the middle of taking down the Christmas lights from the tree when we came into full view.

She smiled at me when I rolled my eyes at my new found sister's enthusiasm. "Don't worry Bella. Alice will grow on you in a few years." She laughed,taking the box of lights into the house.

Zafrina coughed lightly from behind us. "Shall we begin? I just told the others not to come back here for their safety. Alice,I would like you to be at a distance when I tell you-"

"Oh,I already know."She tapped her forehead,indicating her psychic ability. "Lets just get this show on the road!" Alice leaned into me and whispered, "Don't worry Bella. Ive already seen whats going to happen. You'll do fine." She promised. I stared at her skeptically. But decided to trust her like usual.

Alice skipped over to the side of the house and watched from afar. Zafrina walked over to me and stared at my topaz eyes. I never notice how beautiful the woman in front of me was before. Her flawless skin,casting little rainbows when the sun hit her delicate skin,her long hair flowing in the wind. She,herself,was a Goddess.

"Now Bella,would you mind trying to expand your shield?"She asked.

"What do you mean 'expand' it?" I asked. I didn't even know it was possible.

"I had this friend who had a gift similar to yours. Her shield was used for physical contact,like yours is used for mental affects."She explained. "She could expand her shield over her body to keep herself safe with little damage."

I tried to picture what she had in mind and shook my head calmly. "I'm not so sure I can..." I pictured myself being eaten by bubble wrap of some kind. Nope. There is no way that could happen. I tried to hold myself from laughing. My since of thought really is stupid. I'm glad Edward can't read my mind. I would be embarrassed.

Zafrina stood behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Try."She whispered into my ear,making me shiver. "I want you to picture your friends. Your love and family in the middle of battle. There is this woman with an incredible ability. She can torture people with her mind. Edward and everyone is affected. And your the only one not being harmed." Her words struck me hard. Was there a woman such as that? Could someone really harm someone with their mind?

I would ask Edward later on tonight.

I closed my eyes and imagined what she was saying. Edward cringing in pain while Alice yelped in agony. It was hurtful to even think of it. Then I felt it. My shield expanding through the depths of my mind,flowing through me. _'I have to protect them...' _I thought. _'I must protect them!'_ It was like a clear wall wavering over my body. I struggled to keep myself standing. Could a vampire get tired like this?

"That's enough Bella." I heard Zafrina say,making my eyes open with shock. "That was well done,dear." A small smile formed on her lips.

"D...Did I really do that?" I asked in disbelief. All I remembered was thinking about protecting my family.

"Yes you did. Now,I would like you to try and help Alice." She motioned for Alice to step forward. Alice skipped over to my side with a grin on her face. Someone was enjoying herself a little too much.

"This is what I will do. Listen carefully Bella." Zafrina commanded when she noticed my eyes were not on her. "Alice will be seeing some of my _false_ visions." She emphasized the word 'false' for both Alice and my sake. "Your job is to prevent her from seeing them. I will not use the harsh visions on a friend. Only the disturbing ones." She smiled. Oh joy. No harsh ones but disturbing ones. What could go wrong?

Alice's eyes glazed over,as if in a trance. My sarcasm wasn't appreciated at the moment. I closed my eyes and held the image of Alice squirming on the ground in sudden agony. I needed a boost. I knew Alice wasn't in harms way,but that wouldn't trigger anything. I had to image everything that was happening.

Out of nowhere,James' face popped up into my mind. He had Alice pinned to the ground,glaring at her with that evil smirk on his ugly face. What if James had the ability Zafrina was talking about? I had to save my best friend.

I felt the adrenaline rush over my limbs. I was going to prevent Alice from seeing whatever she was seeing. I concentrated hard on expanding my shield to the person standing beside me. It was hard to explain about what was happening. The next thing I know,Alice was giggling and tapping me on the shoulder.

"You can stop now,Bella." Alice assured me. "You did it. One minute I'm alone in the dark and the next I'm standing here with you!" She hugged me. "Your amazing!"

I heard Zafrina chuckle before me. "Lets call it a day. Edward and the others should be home soon." She gave my arm a light squeeze as she walked by to walk into the house.

"Alice,Ill be back alright?" I looked down at the pixie,who was just a little below my shoulders.

"Charlie's fine,Bella. But if you need to see it yourself then go right ahead. Ill let Edward know where you went if he asks."Alice giggled musically as she skipped into the house. Her being hyper and easy going was probably going to drive me insane.

I pulled my long hair up in a messy bun before running into town. I was going so fast,nobody would see me even if I did slow down a little. I made it to my light blue,two story house in town. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway. I could see Charlie in the window's.

I remained hidden across the street,beside the tree. I missed him so much. I could tell he was getting better by the look on his face. He was on the phone,smiling as if he probably lost a pet. I was happy he was over my little 'death' and somewhat moved on.

"Ah,been a while since Ive seen your father." Came a rough voice from behind me. I froze. What was he doing here?!

I swung around and glared at the reddened eyes of the man who ruined my life and ended it. "What do you want?" I hissed,keeping my distance from James.

"I just wanted to see you. Is that a crime?" He remarked. James stepped forward,laughing lowly. "Bella,I said this once and I will say this again. You can't get rid of me. Don't you see? Your mine until your body disappears from the world." He looked over my shoulder towards my father. "And what a shame. His lovely daughter no longer alive. What a pitty."

"What are you getting at? How do you know about that?" I glared at James. I was surprised he had yet tried to drag me along with him or even made a move on me. Something was off....

"Ive been around. Made my hunting tactics close to your home to keep an eye on your father. Knowing you would come and see him eventually. You really have matured into a lovely woman,Bella." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I cringed in disgust.

I smacked his hand away from my face. "You may have created me. May have had my friendship and trust at one point in this life time,but no more. I'm free from you. Through my eyes,your only an obstacle standing in the way of Edward and I. But we will beat you,James."

The anger in his eyes rose. He was about to pounce when I heard a snarl to my side. I looked over and spotted three over grown wolves. One I recognized as Jacob. I thought I would never see him again....

James hissed at them and quickly retreated. Of course,not before giving me a final glance. Probably saying something stupid and corny like, "You will be mine!" Typical villain line. The two wolves that were with Jake,darted after him with haste.

The brown creature,known as Jake,dashed into the nearby bushes. He came out moments later with a pair of jean shorts on his body and a frown on his face. "What are you doing here,Bella?" He demanded.

I shrugged. "I can go where I want,Jake."I muttered. "I wanted to see how he was doing...." I crossed my arms and looked over towards the house. "I should be heading back. Edward will be waiting for me if he's not on his way to get me now." Knowing Alice,she saw everything,called Edward.

"Bella...." Jake sighed heavily. I knew he wanted to say something more,but I wasn't going to give him the time of day. I wanted to be his friend so badly. But this was bad timing. Any other time would have been better to fight for friendship.

"I have to go." I then took off,towards the house. I stopped once I was out of sight from Jake and my home. I leaned against the tree and recited the scene that had just occurred. James had been waiting for me at Charlie's! What if he gets hurt?

I couldn't do this much longer. I couldn't wait for James to try and kill the one thing I have left of humanity. My dad and friends in Forks could get injured. I have to do....Something.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys! I know this chapter's a little laid out a little too much,but my hand was cramping. The next chapter will get better. And yes,I am planning on writing a sequal. That is if this story get more reviews and such. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: No More Regrets

**Haha,wow....137 reviews!!! I love them all,thank you dearly! I'm really glad to know that people really are reading my work!**

**I won't let you wait for the next chapter with my bantering. Here's Chapter 19!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen

**No More Regrets**

**Edward's Pov**

How stupid was I? I should have never left her home by herself. True,she wasn't really alone,but she was there without me.

After getting home,ten minutes before one. I promised Bella I wouldn't be late. And so,I was early. Emmett wasn't thrilled that I canceled our hunting trip early,but after explaining to him my reasoning,he somewhat understood.

But what I didn't expect was for Bella to be gone. I turned to Alice and stared at her. Bella's scent was not in the house,and that bothered me. "Where is she,Alice?" I confronted her with full determination on finding my love.

"Edward,calm down...Please?" Alice raised her hands to defend herself,but I ignored her.

"I will ask you one more-" But I was cut off by Alice's vision appearing in her thoughts. Bella was across the street from Charlie's. She was arguing with someone,holding her ground. Then I spotted who she was arguing with. James.

My jaw clenched at the sight of his damn face. I swore if I saw him again,I would kill him for what he has done to this family and my future wife. I slammed my car keys across the room,into the wall as I stalked outside. If I ran there now,I could get there before James does. I didn't approve of her being alone anyways.

I took off in her direction,when I caught the scent of dog all over the area. Great. I wasn't sure to be delighted by the disgusting smell of mutt,or to be worried. If Jacob Black was among them,then perhaps he could save Bella if I was too late. I wasn't going to event consider that chance. I trusted him just like I would trust a talking doll in the middle of a book store.

I didn't waste my time. I took off after the repulsive stench. As I got closer to Charlie's,Bella's scent was further away. "Where is..." I whispered to myself.

"She ran off." A voice came from behind me. I swung around and stared at the dark brown eyes of Jacob Black.

"Where did she go?"I demanded. He remained silent. "Listen you dog,I have no time for your games." I was trying hard not to lose my temper. But when your trying to find someone dear to you,it gets complicated.

"She didn't say." Jacob finally answered. "She ran in that direction though." He pointed to his left.

"Thank you." I murmured,turning on my heel and tried and concentrate on Bella's scent. It was faint,but it was still there. Something wasn't right. At this very moment,I wished I could read Bella's mind more then anything. I caught glimpses of Jacob's as I ran off towards Bella's scent.

James talking to Bella and her standing her ground. Then Jacob showed up....James ran off and Bella talked to Jacob for a few minutes before running off herself. That wouldn't be her normal behavior. She would normally stay and try and become friends with the mutt all over again....But she _ran._

Bella,you better be safe.

**Bella's Pov**

I wasn't sure how long I stayed where I stood. All I knew was that I was thinking of a plan. James had to be stopped and I couldn't drag my new and old families into this. It wasn't right. Everything that has happened,was happening because of me.

I was about to walk away from the area,until I caught the scent of a familiar love of mine. He was looking for me and I didn't want to worry him. I stayed where I was. Besides,it would give me more time to think out a plan to destroy James.

"Bella?!"His distant voice called. "Bella,where are you?!"He sounded frantic.

"I'm fine Edward...."I spoke in a normal tone,knowing he would hear me. "I'm just thinking...Thats all."

Edward came into view,his hair askew. He quickly walked in front of me,embracing me in a warm hug that only he could give me. "I was worried....Alice had a vision and...I thought he would harm you...."

"Edward,I was fine. Jake came...."I shrugged my shoulders as he pulled away to stare at me with his deep topaz eyes. "Nothing went wrong." I lied. Thank the heavens Jasper wasn't here to point out my lie....

Edward seemed to have bought it. He took me by the hand and kissed my palm. "Lets get home....I want to know everything Zefrina had taught you while we went hunting." He smiled his fantastic smile that I grew to love so much.

Our trip home was silent. It wasn't necessarily a comfortable silence,but as long as he didn't ask me questions,I was fine.

We made in home in a little under ten minutes. Alice was there to tackle me with one of her pixie hugs,while Rosalie gave me a kind smile. The boys were out in the backyard wrestling,while Carlisle and Esme were in the study.

The day passed by slowly. Zafrina and her sisters had to leave a few hours after Ewdard and I came home. Apparently something was going wrong in her home city. She explained everything to Carlisle and he understood. She apologized to me at least a million times before Senna whispered their ride had arrived. Zafrina wouldn't be able to help me with my training any time soon.

"Just practice daily,Bella. Then you will be fine. I'm sure of it." Zafrina had told me as her sisters led the way out of the house. I watched as my new friends drove down the road in their little white limo. Honestly,who owns a white limo in Forks?!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Edward and I lay in his room. Edward was smoothing out my hair as I laid my head on his bare chest. "Edward....Could I ask you something?" I slowly sat up and turned to him. He smiled and grazed his hand over my left cheek.

"Of course,love. Anything."

"Is it possible for vampires to have children....?" I hesitated with the question,slightly embarrassed. I mean,sure that question has crossed my mind before since Edward's and my first intimate act,but I wasn't sure if it was possible. Edward and I have never used a condom...

Edward sat up and quirked an eyebrow. "You want children." I wasn't sure if he was asking me if I wanted them,or if he was stating a fact. I myself wasn't sure what I wanted.

"Well....Before I met you I never thought about it. But yeah....I guess I do. Can vampires have children?If they can't...."I sighed. "Ill be fine as long as I have you." Edward's face went from confusion to admiration. He wanted children too...I knew it!

But his face turned into a saddened frown. "Bella,vampires having children is a rare occasion. It normally doesn't end well for the child,or the mother."

"But it is possible,right?"

"Well,I suppose. Yes,it is possible. But it wouldn't be the right decision." I somewhat zoned that last part of my mind. I could have children if I wanted to. It would just be luck if I did get pregnant. I wanted to baby....I wanted a baby with Edward. I wanted our own little family inside his big one.

I didn't have to say I wanted one for him to understand. His eyebrows knitted together and shook his head. "Bella,its dangerous! Carlisle has known two vampire families who have conceived. And both the mother and the child died a painful death."

I took his face into my marble hands and smiled slightly. Letting him know that I didn't care what horror stories he told me,I didn't care. "Edward,I want to have your baby. I want you and me to have our own family."

**Edward's Pov**

Was she serious? Nothing in her eyes were telling me otherwise. Yes,in my past vampire years I have thought about trying to start a family. But after hearing Carlisle's reasons for adopting Emmett,Jasper,Alice,Rosalie and myself....I couldn't bring myself to think of that option again.

"_Edward...It is possible to have children. But with a cost. A vampire having a vampire child is rare in most occasions. The pregnancy will last a few weeks,a month at the most. But when it comes to delivering,the mother will die giving birth. After the child is born,without the mother to guide him....he will die. In a way,its like a mother bear. Without the mother,the cubs would die. The father wouldn't be able to take care of them." Carlisle explained after I asked him about the option of raising a family. _

"_But is there a way for the mother to surpass the death?" I couldn't stop my questions. I wanted to see if the opportunity was able._

_He had nodded. "Yes,but its unlikely to happen. There are vampires out there who have been able to actually raise a family. It really depends on the mothers' will to survive in this world."His words would always travel with me...In case I were to get married and have a wife that wanted children._

"Bella....Are you sure you want a child....?" I was scared of her answer. I wasn't ready to lose her. Not now. Not ever.

She let go of my face and stared out the window. She looked like an angel the way the night breeze would flow into the room and brush her hair around her framed face. "Yes...I do. I wasn't sure when I first asked,but the talk encouraged me to at least try. I know if we try,we will be a family. A happy family."

Thats all I needed to hear. I wrapped my arms around her and murmured,"I love you," in her hair. We would try....I just hope it won't end badly. It couldn't end badly.

**Bella's Pov**

Edward explained to me what Carlisle told him a long time ago. Now I knew why Edward was scared for us to try and start a family. But the mother had to have a strong enough will to live...Yeah,that should be easy.

I was a little nervous. Edward and I had agreed to tell Carlisle before we started any 'Child Making' of any kind. We wanted him to know that we were planning on having a child and that we wanted him to deliver. I trusted Carlisle with everything. If it wasn't for him,I wouldn't be here right now. With Edward at all!

But what bothered me the most,was my thought on waiting to make sure James was out of the picture. I didn't want the baby to be born in a world where it would be in danger. Well,being a vampire,it would come with that title,but it wouldn't be that bad. It would have people who would love it,no matter what.

I already had my plan to destroy James all laid out. I would trick him into finding me alone,thinking that I was vulnerable. But when he let his guard down,I would pounce and rip his neck off......Okay,maybe that sounded better in my mind then I thought it would.

Who am I kidding? What could I do by myself. I could always ask Jake....But he might deny my request and try and ignore me like usual. What could I do....? I couldn't charge into something that I can't handle.

"Bella?"

I looked up and saw Alice in her perky little pink skirt and black sweater. She looked so pretty all the time,I was jealous! "Yes,Alice?"

"I see you doing something stupid. Don't put yourself in danger."She frowned at me. "It would hurt Edward more then you will know. And it will affect us all."

"Don't be silly Alice. I won't do anything."I laughed and stretched my arms over my head.

"Says the non-psychic." She muttered as she skipped out of the room to have a little get together with Jasper. Yeah,you would think Emmett and Rosalie were the worst ones. Nope. Alice and Jasper are the loudest sex makers in history! Apparently the smaller you are,the louder you get.

I placed my hand on my stomach and thought about the child I wanted so badly. I wanted a girl. Edward wanted anything that would show my features. I wanted anything that held the same kindness in its eyes as Edward had towards his loved ones....As long as it was a girl.

I laughed silently to myself. Yes. I would have a girl. It is said if the mother wished hard enough,she would get what she wanted.

"Love?" Edward walked in,kissing the top of my head. "We have a problem..."

"What? Carlisle doesn't want us to-"

But he cut me off. "No,love. Its not that. He's happy that we will try. I'm referring to the James situation. He's been hunting in the town and the mutts are blaming us. Well,me mainly...." His eyes narrowed.

"What? Its not your fault! Its mine!" I yelled,standing up,pushing my chair aside. "That is plain out stupid!"

"Calm down,Bella. Please?"

I huffed and sat myself down. "Fine..."I mumbled.

"James and his coven have been going around to the various spots of the town and feeding as if there was no tomorrow. The cops have been all over it and I'm concerned for Charlie. So,before we begin what we wanted to begin,I think it would be best to take care of James first...." I swear he could read my mind!

"Yes,I agree."

And so it was settled. We would take care of James first before we tried to start a family of our own. My only concern now,was what if we can't get a hold of James? I suppose only time would tell. And seeing as I won't get any older,thats all we have.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little shorter then the usual. But I think this chapter really hit the cake. It has a twist,suspense and love devotion all wrapped up in one. **

**NOW HERE'S THE QUESTION,SHOULD I USE THE NAME RENESMEE AS THE BABY'S NAME OR USE AN ORIGINAL NAME OF MINE. If you guys think Renesmee is a good name for the baby,I will be making it a girl. If you guys want me to use an original name,I will think about the sex of the baby. **


	20. Chapter 20: Impossible Timing

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! And for all you who have answered my question about the baby's name. I have decided to use an original name of mine that I have used in other stories. Its a pretty-full name. **

**Here's Chapter 20!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty

**Impossible Timing**

**Bella's Pov**

We announced our family making three weeks after Edward and I have discussed it. Alice was thrilled about baby shopping,while Rosalie insisted that she be a babysitter all the time. Emmett hoped we had a boy for he wanted to teach him how to wrestle a bear....Yeah,thats not going to happen. And Jasper was hopeful that we were all going to get through this just fine.

Esme was on Alice's side with the baby arrangements. She even convinced Carlisle to move his study into a smaller room in the Souther end of the house,so we could have the baby's room next to our room. Carlisle insisted on a 'no' for that one,but Esme,being his wife,complained. So of course he caved.

The only bad thing that has happened within these three weeks,is that there was no sign of James and his coven. Edward brought up the possibility that perhaps they left the state,went somewhere away from this town and myself. But somewhere deep down,I knew that wasn't true. I was certain they were still here.....But wouldn't we hear of missing people or murders?

"Bella,he has to be gone. If he was still here then Alice would have seen something or there would be missing people around town."Edward wrapped his arm around me. "We could try and start that family if you'd like,even though I would prefer us to wait....." I rolled my eyes at him. He's been uptight about this whole thing.

I turned to look at him on the bed. "Edward," I began as I brought my hand up to stroke his smooth cheek. " I will be fine. You said it has to be the will of the mother,right? And I believe I have a strong enough will. I want to have a baby. I want it just like I want you." A smile formed on my lips as I spoke. Sure I was a little scared myself,as to what may happen,but I was positive that I was strong enough to have this family.

Edward,after being alone all these years,deserved this more then anything. He deserved this family we would be making.

I brushed his bronze hair away from his eyes as I bore my golden eyes into his. "I think we should try...." I whispered. I was nervous,but everything could change for us if I got pregnant.

Edward seemed speechless. "Are you sure,love?"He asked in a whisper.

I found myself grinning as if I had won the Nobel Prize. "Yes I'm sure. I don't want James and his coven to rule my existence. For once I want to do something I want to do. And I want to make love to you,Edward. And I want you to be a father and I the mother." I shrugged my shoulders. I could see the fear that is held behind his topaz eyes. He was scared for me. Scared for me and the baby to come.

"If that is what you want." Edward closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them,he gazed at me with lust and fear. I loved this man. He would be my husband soon,my soul mate for eternity.

I brought my hand up and stroked his untamed hair back with my fingers. "I love you." I kissed him softly at first,and he returned the kiss filled with passion.

**(Sorry guys,I'm not going to lay out the lemon scene in this chapter. I just realized that I suck at describing that kind of stuff. Haha. )**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours passed with nothing but our love for one another. Now we just lay on his couch,thinking of the possibilities of what this baby may bring us. "Edward,how do I know if I'm pregnant?" I asked after we had gotten dressed. This is probably one of the rare occasions on where Emmett had not barged in on us.

Edward turned to me,buttoning his shirt and thought for a moment. His hair unkempt like usual,and his eyes glazed over with the passion we just shared. "I truly don't know Bella. I could ask Carlisle,if that would help."

Even though I would rather go on ten million shopping trips with the pixie of horror then to have Edward's family know about our sex life,I didn't object. "That would help...."I mumbled,glad that I couldn't blush anymore. Edward however,knew how I felt. He sat down next to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry love. Ill just ask him alone. Ill make sure Emmett and the others are out hunting or something."He smiled my smile and stood up. "We should head downstairs,love."He held out his hand and I found myself taking it without hesitation.

I found myself laughing.

"What is it?" Edward stared at me from over his shoulder. I shook my head,calming down. "Bella,what?"He repeated.

"Nothing....Its just...."I tried to find the right words. "Months ago I wouldn't touch you. For some reason,I was attracted to you,but I didn't like you." I thought back on my feelings about him. I had thought he was just treating me like a little girl to just keep me with his family. But I later found out he cared for me. He saved me in many ways.

Edward rose an eyebrow. "You didn't like me?"

I kissed his cheek as I walked by. "But I love you now,so it doesn't matter." I simply said,skipping down the hall with delight. I was happy.

**Edward's Pov**

Bella never seems to amaze me. I took a deep unneeded breath and went to Carlisle's study down the hall. I gently knocked before walking in. Carlisle was behind his desk,like usual,reading the newspaper.

He didn't look up from an article,but smiled. "Ah,Edward,what brings you here?"He asked,finally setting the black and white printed paper down on his desk,neatly folded into its rectangle state.

I closed the door behind me,leaning against the wall. "I was just wondering....." I looked out the window and saw that the snow was beginning to melt. Spring was approaching. "I was wondering how would Bella know If she's pregnant?She just asked me and for once I didn't have an answer."

"So you two have...." I didn't let him finish,I nodded quickly. "Well,son,a mother would know." Was all he gave me. "I mother always knows if she's with child. Now Edward,you do understand that if she is pregnant,you only have a few weeks until the baby is born,right?"

I took in a ragged breath and walked over to the window. The sun was shining through the window,melting the ice that was hanging above the window frame. "Yes,I am aware of that. She knows as well." I only had a few weeks,a month at the most to spend time with Bella. If she is pregnant,she's at risk. She would be walking on the thin line of life and death.

Carlisle stood beside me and patted my shoulder. "Edward,I believe Bella could get through this. I have no doubts on that." I turned to my father and sighed heavily.

"Thanks,Carlisle." I leaned against the window and peered out into the yard. Bella was outside with Alice,throwing snowballs at one another. I could see the light flicker off her beautiful skin,giving her a more of an angelic look. She seemed happy for once in a long time I presume.

But what I think would be sad about this whole thing,if she were to survive and the baby arrives without difficulty,Charlie wouldn't know anything about his daughter still walking on Earth and he having a grandchild.

"Edward,you should get down there and talk to Bella. You two have a lot to prepare for."Carlisle gathered his medical bag. "I have to go down to the hospital today. I won't be back until tomorrow. If there's any trouble,call me."

"Yes,of course." I watched him leave the room. I waited until he was out of the yard before I went downstairs to see Bella. I didn't make it. Emmett came into my view. Right when I was about to turn around and go back upstairs.....

"DUDE YOU TWO DID IT AGAIN?!" He basically screamed. "Dude,I think you nailed this one! Ill be an uncle soon!" He laughed loudly.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him across the head. "Keep your voice down you idiot!"I hissed. "She's self-conscious about this whole thing so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't announce it to everyone." His beaming face fell as I mention how nervous Bella was.

"Sorry man,I didn't mean to make a big deal about it." He sat down at the kitchen counter. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing."I growled,walking out into the backyard. Bella and Alice were chasing one another at a human pace. Probably to make things fair. "Bella,love."I called. "We should talk about something."

She stopped playing in the snow and looked over my way. "Alright. Ill be right in." She called back. Her hair was covered in snow from Alice's war balls.

God I loved this woman with all my being. If I were to lose her,I would end my own life. That is a promise.

**Bella's Pov**

"Alice I should go inside." I told my best friend. I dropped my snowball and began to brush the snow from my hair. I was surprised by how much I had on me. I could have made my own snow man from the frozen water that fell from my hair.

Alice too dropped her snowball. "Okay. After your done talking,I'm taking you shopping! You'll need new clothes for when the baby's born." My eyes darted to Alice. She was a psychic,right?If I asked her,could she tell me if everything is going to be alright?

Before I had time to ask,Alice spoke up. "I can't see that as of right now,Bella. I'm sorry...."She frowned. "Its difficult for me to see what will happen. Your future is on edge. Its like watching two episodes. One that will end badly and another that will end in nothing but bliss and happiness."

I honestly didn't know what to say to that comment. I nodded slowly,as if to tell her I understood,but did I truly understand? Why was my future so hazy for her? I shook the questions out of my mind and walked into the house. Edward was in the family room,while Rosalie dragged Emmett out for a hunt. Jasper walked right passed me with a genuine smile.

"Bella." He greeted.

"Jasper." I laughed and watched him walk outside to the love of his life. No doubt Alice will tackle him into the snow. I walked over to Edward's side and sat down next to him. "What do you want to talk about?" I placed my hand on top of his leg to make sure he was alright. He had a distant expression upon his face.

He responded by placing his hand on top of mine. "I spoke to Carlisle. He told me that you will know if your pregnant."He gave me a weak smile,that didn't match his eyes. "If you are pregnant,we only have a few weeks before the baby will be born. I overheard what Alice told you. It does have me curious as to why she can't see your future clearly. But nothing to worry about,I suppose."

_'He talks way too much.' _I thought to myself. "Well,I have a feeling the baby will have a wonderful family that will love it. It will have two aunts who would dedicate their spare time to take it shopping,and two uncles who would want to teach it how to hunt." I laughed. Emmett's attempt to letting me have him teach the baby how to wrestle a bear when its older,still scares me. "Everything will be fine,Edward. I think I told you that at least a million times by now. You have to have faith in me. Please?"

He raised my hand and kissed my palm. "I know love. I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days passed after that. I could begin to feel a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. For the first time since Ive been a vampire,I was in pain.

I laid on Edward's couch,pretending nothing was wrong. Edward wouldn't notice if I kept my expressions calm and emotionless unless needed. I grabbed the copy of Blue Bloods from the book shelf and began to read silently,giving me something to concentrate on besides the pain.

Edward walked in,just getting out of the shower. "Hey love....."I gave him a smile,but didn't respond. I didn't trust my voice. Knowing me,it would betray me in so many ways. "Love,are you alright?" He stared at me for the longest time.

"Yeah..."I squeaked. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with his staring. "I'm fine."

"No your not."Edward frowned and took the book out of my hands. He sat down beside me,seeming to give me a look over. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."I assured him,even though it was a full out lie.

"Oh really?" He stood up and left the room,only to return with Jasper and Alice. "We'll see about that."

He looked at Jasper,who's eyes narrowed. "She's feeling tense...."Jasper explained. _'Traitor' _I thought.

Alice's face was horrified. "Bella,you should have told us about that!"She basically screamed. Edward zoned out for a moment and then met my eyes.

"Your having stomach pains?" Before I could object to them over exaggerating,Alice piped up with the answer.

"Yes and the pains are not going to go away on their own!" She crossed her small arms over her chest and glared at me. "You should have told someone...Or at least me!" She was angry with me. I knew it.

I managed to stand up with little difficulty. "Guys,I'm fine-"I clutched my lower section and winced. It was unbearable. The burning was getting worse. Was something going wrong?

Jasper grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. "Carlisle,we need you home. Something is wrong with Bella. No,I'm not sure...."He handed the phone to Edward. "He wants to talk to you."

Edward took the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Yes?" A pause. "No,she didn't tell us anything. Alice saw that Bella's going to be in more pain then she is now. No,I'm not sure how long this has been happening. Alright. See you soon." He hung up and handed Jasper the phone. "Your coming with me." He lifted me up into his arms,bridal style and carried me into the back of the house.

The back room looked more like a medical clinic then a room. There was a metal table in the center of the room,with trays of surgical utensils displayed. "You have got to be joking!" I almost yelled. "Okay,what rooms have I not been in that look like this?"

Edward chuckled lowly and set me on the table. "Bella,now is not the time to joke around. How long have you been in pain?"His voice was stern,but passionate.

"I...Uh...I began to feel the burning late last night. But it wasn't that bad. But then the hours ticked by and I began to feel as if I was beginning to turn into a vampire all over again."I wrapped my arms around my lower section and looked at Edward. "Edward,I'm scared." I wasn't the type to admit that I was scared. But I was scared for what may happen if I was bearing a child.

Edward was about to speak when Carlisle walked in. "Alright,lets see...."He motioned for me to lay down,but I didn't move. Edward placed both hands on my shoulders and lower me onto the table.

"Its alright. Ill stay right here if you want me too." I smiled at his words.

Carlisle lifted my shirt,slightly above my belly button,and pressed his hand to my abdomen. "Where does it hurt?"He asked.

"Its not that kind of pain,Carlisle..."I muttered as I sat up. "Its a burning pain that seems to be circulating throughout my stomach. I never experienced pain like this...."

Carlisle smiled kindly at me and patted my head. "Well,there's no need to worry."He met the eyes of Edward.

**Edward's Pov**

_'She is fine,Edward.' _Carlisle said to me in thought. '_She's pregnant. This is one of the symptoms. She will be fine in a few days.' _I sighed with relief. Bella was going to be fine....For a few weeks.

I glanced at my love and saw that fear was still lurking within her expression. "Bella,love,you'll be fine. Your going to have the baby!"My frozen heart soared when I saw her smile brightly.

"Really?I'm going to have the baby?!"She nearly jumped at me and began to attack me with kisses. "Edward,I can't believe this!"

Carlisle left the room to leave Bella and I alone. Moments passed with her ramblings of names and things we would need for the baby. "What should we name it if its a boy?"She asked me out of the blue.

"I honestly don't know. How about we name it when the time comes?"I suggested.

"Seems reasonable."She laughed. "I'm so glad Edward,we can finally be a family of our own."She breathed and kissed my shoulder.

"I know what you mean,love."

_'Edward,we have a problem.' _Came Alice's thoughts from downstairs. I froze and rose from my seat,setting Bella down in the chair beside me. We were still in the clinic part of the house,so the seats were not used much. '_Jacob Black is here..._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter,again,sorry for not going into detail about the lemon this time. I really didn't feel like laying it out. I will in later chapters though. **

**And a little cliff hanger. ^_^**

**REVIEW~!**


	21. Chapter 21:No Mistakes Made

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I won't delay you no more!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty One

**No Mistakes Made**

**Bella's Pov**

Edward turned to me with his eyes narrowed. "Bella,I want you to stay here." He demanded,his voice so low it was slightly offending. Then I caught my old best friends' scent in the area.

"No."I stood up and walked out of the clinic-like room. I jogged at a human pace down the stairs and towards the door,where Alice seemed on edge. "Alice,please move."I asked. She was standing in front of the doorway,as if protecting a priceless heirloom.

Alice shook her head. "Bella,I can't. If you go near him I can't see what will happen. I'm already fighting to gain my sight back. Its very difficult." I could understand where she was going. "If you step outside this door,I can't see you."

I closed my eyes,trying to think things through. When I opened them,Edward was standing right beside me with a grim look on his face. "What part of staying put didn't you understand?"He grumbled. Alice took that as her cue to leave to the other room.

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to the man I called my love. "The 'stay put' part."I smirked and swung open the door. I made two steps onto the porch until I saw Jacob standing across the driveway,not technically on the Cullen's yard. He was bare chested and bare footed,he only had on a pair of ripped blue jeans and his long dark hair pulled back in a messy pony tail.

Edward softly grabbed my wrist,to try and pull me back. "Bella,this isn't safe."He whispered. "You don't know what's going on in his mind."

"Edward,do you honestly think he's going to hurt me?On your property with a house full of vampires?"I asked with a raised eyebrow. He remained silent,unsure of what to say. "Didn't think so." I glanced over at Jacob and frowned. Why was he here?It can't obviously be a good thing.

I gently pulled out of Edward's grasp and made my way towards Jacob. It was hard to tell what was going on in Jacob's mind. I should have asked Edward what he was thinking,to make things easier. Jacob deserved to know that I was carrying Edward's child. How would he react to it?

"Hey there...Jake." I greeted with a small and simple wave. He didn't respond. Just stared at me with a saddened expression plastered on his tanned skin. "Is everything okay?"I stood in front of him,careful not to get too close. These days you will never know what will happen.

Jacob took in a deep breath,I could hear his heart beating at an inhuman pace. "No Bella...Things are not okay."He muttered. His eyes were traveling from mine to over my shoulder at Edward. "Ive come on the behalf of my pack. They believe its not safe for you and your....new family," he paused, "to stay in Forks. They wish for you to leave."

So many things were going on through my mind. I couldn't help but feel unwanted. "Was this Sam's doing?"I asked fiercely. "Is he the one who said it?!"

"No Bells. It was decided by the vote of the reservation. You've seen how much trouble your being here is for us. Think of Charlie!"He began to tremble. I remained still and determined to defend my family.

I balled up my fists beside my thighs. "I am thinking about him. Thats one of the reasons why we can't leave just yet. James and his coven are still out there,somewhere. I can't just leave him high and dry."

I wasn't sure what I saw in Jacob's face. Was it anger or sorrow? Possibly both. "Bella,you don't understand. If your still living here and something bad happens in town,the pack will think it was this family."He pointed towards the house. "Then you will be in trouble."He dropped his voice and stepped closer to me. I could sense Edward's eyes move along with Jacob's movements. "Bella,I don't want you to get hurt."

I placed my hand on my stomach and sighed. The burning had softened to a low sting. "Jacob,there is something you should know. Another reason why we can't leave anytime soon...." I was about to tell him about the baby I was carrying,when Edward appeared at my side.

I felt Edward's breath on my ear as he whispered. "He knows,love."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Wait...What?"I looked from Edward to Jacob. I was confused. How could he know about this?Only Carlisle,Edward and I know. And the occasional Alice with her future seeing.

Edward placed an arm around my waist. "He doesn't have human senses,love. He can hear the baby within you." Jacob remained silent. He knew. I felt like such an idiot! I was about to tell him,and he already knew everything.

I sighed. "Oh,well thats comforting." Jacob's features were smooth and emotionless. I knew he wasn't alright,but I had to ask him. "Jake,are you okay?"

He gave me one of his goofy grins. "Yeah. Never better." He looked at Edward,who nodded and stepped away from me. Alright,seriously...What was going on?

Jacob stepped closer to me and embraced me in a hug I wish I could have had a long time ago. I calmly placed my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. This,right here,was the Jacob I remembered. The Jacob I knew for years.

"I'm glad your finally happy Bells." He whispered,kissing the top of my head. I couldn't say anything for I was afraid I might ruin the peaceful moment. Moments passed and we finally let go of one another. "Bells,I'm going to try and convince the pack to leave you guys alone. Sam isn't a reasonable guy."

Edward returned by my side and nodded towards Jake. "Thank you,Jacob." Edward looked down at me. "For everything."

And with that,my best friend ran off and disappeared in the woods. I glanced up at Edward,crossing my arms in the process. "Alright,talk. Why was he trying to anger me one minute and the next,he was all lovey dovey."

Edward blinked a few times before laughing. He took me by the hand and headed towards the house. "He was only being rude to make you angry in hope of us leaving. He had no intentions of really hurting you."

"How long did he know about...."My free hand rubbed my stomach. I always knew Jacob had a thing for me. But I never gave him a chance. I saw him as a best friend. A brother at the most. He was in love with me,as I am with Edward.

"When you walked out of the house." Edward's voice was low and calming. "But he told me he would do anything for you to make sure your safe." He lifted my chin so that I was staring at him. "Seems like you have all the guys on their knees at your feet."He teased,kissing me gently. His lips framed around mine,making me feel at ease.

We made our way back into the house,where Alice was bouncing up and down. She knew....Which meant,everyone else knew now. "Bella!!!"She shrieked. "I knew something about those stomach pains were a little out of it."She was careful when she gave me a hug. For once I wasn't squished to death.

**Edward's Pov**

I smiled contently as Bella was being fussed over. Esme had already gotten some baby clothes. She really seemed to be happy. Even though she wasn't pregnant for a day yet,she had that motherly glow.

Emmett came up behind me and smacked me in the back,nearly knocking me off the couch. "Told ya you probably nailed her this time."He boomed with laughter. Jasper's eyes narrowed at his enthusiasm.

I stared at my older brother and nearly smacked him. He was imagining my and Bella's baby...As a football! "Emmett...."I hissed. "The baby will not be something to sport around with."

"Well not if its a girl. Its its a boy,hell yeah!" Emmett laughed as he walked away,up the stairs. I turned to Rosalie,who shook her head in disappointment.

"Keep an eye on him,will you?"I suggested with sarcasm.

Rosalie nodded with a smile. "Of course Edward."She was about to follow him,when she stopped._ 'Edward,I'm worried for Bella. Now that she's pregnant-'_

I cut her off. "I know,Rose. She says to have faith in her and everything will be fine. And so,I'm going to have faith in her."

We stared at Bella for a few seconds. Bella was arguing with Alice about the baby shower,Bella didn't want. "Edward," Rosalie started. "I'm really glad your finally happy. We were all beginning to wonder if there was anyone out there for you." This was the first time Rose and I have actually had a conversation.

"I am glad to have Bella by my side. But if life wants us to be apart,it may take her away from me forever."I tried to hide the hurt in my voice,but Rose wasn't buying it.

"I know I may not have liked her before,but Bella's a great sister. I know she will pull through." She gave me a swift hug before running up the stairs to Emmett. I know she was right about Bella. I had nothing to worry about. She was strong and nothing could go wrong.

Bella walked over to me and poked my chest to get my attention. "Whats wrong with you?"She asked with a musical laugh that could have anyone follow her around. "Are you not going to save me from them?"She pointed to my mother and sister. Alice's pixie frame was angered.

"Bella,no fair! I have a right to have you all dressed up for the baby shower."Alice yelled,she turned to Jasper with a childish huffy face. Jasper rolled his eyes at me and hugged his wife,calming her down.

I wrapped my arm around Bella,who was trying to hold back her laughter. Seeing Alice angry was quite a show. Hard to believe she can be so angry so quickly. "Sorry Alice,but I think I'm going to steal her away for a while." I told my sister as I started to drag Bella away. "You girls can talk about torturing my future wife later on."

I didn't give Alice time to speak to my comment. I took Bella by the hand and dragged her up the stairs so we could talk about the baby arrangements,and the wedding. Everything was going fast in such a short period of time.

Bella sat down on the couch in my room,and placed her hands in her lap,folded. "So why did you want to steal me away?"Her golden eyes were entrancing. I couldn't seem to find myself to look away from her. Her long brown hair fell down over her shoulders in loose curls. Alice's make overs,somehow made its way to stick with her these days.

I bent down on one knee so that I could gaze at her more clearly. "Bella,love,are you sure you want to go through all of this? A baby and a wedding in only a short amount of time. It will take its toll on you sooner or later."

The reaction I was expecting,was something other then a hint of humor. She laughed musically and shook her head at me. "Edward,I already told you!"She sighed heavily and placed her hand on my cheek. I felt electricity spark throughout my body whenever she touched me. "If I wasn't ready for any of this,I would have never said yes to you and begged for a family."

When I was about to say something back to her,to give her the full affect on how this moment was making me feel,I caught a glimpse of Alice's thoughts. She was having a vision. James was chasing Bella through the woods. She was being cornered against a mountainside. But....Where was I?Where was my family?

One thing I hated about Alice's visions...Is sometimes she can never really determine when these events will happen. James will have to die before he can even attempt any of his plans. I will not let him harm my family in any way.

Alice was on her way upstairs to tell us of her vision. "Bella,Ill be right back." I kissed Bella's cheek,leaving her staring at me with curiosity. I walked out into the hall and held up my hand when I saw Alice walking my way. "I know Alice. I saw it too...."I muttered.

Alice quickly shook her head. "I know what you saw,but there's more....The Volturi has decided to come for a surprise visit to meet the new member of our family." Her gaze went towards my closed door. "But they won't be here for months..."

I took that as my cue to go talk to Carlisle. Alice and I walked downstairs towards the family room to explain to everyone what was going on.

Not like we don't already have a lot on our plate....

**Bella's Pov**

That was...odd. It looked like we were having a little moment,when Edward just got up and walked away. I shrugged my shoulders and laid down on the couch. I almost forgot all about the wedding....

Alice wanted to start planning it as soon as possible,but with everything thats been happening,we haven't been able to get down to it. But I do know she wants it to be in the backyard,so Rose and she can put up the decorations.

I closed my eyes silently and sighed contently. If only I could fall asleep. I would probably sleep my way through existence,just in my own little dream world. No problems. No danger. No James or anything! That would be a lovely place to stay in.

I was about to imagine my upcoming wedding,when I heard something outside the window. I swiftly sat up and glanced out on the tree limb. Nothing was seen. I listened carefully,but I heard nothing. Something was telling me to check and make sure nothing was out there,but another part of me was telling me to get Edward.

I was done being a coward. I stood up and slowly walked over to the open window. I glanced out onto the tree and saw nothing but a bird pecking at its nest. I sighed with relief. "Just a damn bird...."I whispered.

"Are you sure about that?"A low chuckle was heard from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was speaking to me. James was in the room with me. He must have went through the other window at the other side of the room.

I clenched my teeth together."Get out."I hissed. "Now."

I felt breathing on the base of my shoulder. "Why would I leave?"He grazed his hand down my arm,making me shiver in disgust. "My venom runs through your veins...Your basically my property." He chuckled lowly. "How is your lovely father doing?"

That caught my attention. I spun around and faced him,with a glare in my eye. "What do you mean by that?"I growled.

James laughed. "Shhh...You don't want your dear Edward coming up here,now do you?Victoria and Laurent is waiting outside the window. If he were to burst in right now....Well,I can't be held responsible as to what may happen next."

I wanted to rip him to shreds for threatening Edward's life like that. James walked the two spaces that were between us,and reached up to stroke my face. I cringed away from his touch.

"Now Bella,how rude. And we had something so special."He laughed. He glanced at me up and down before his eyes went dark. "I wonder what you feel like without these clothes on..."He smirked.

"Pig."I spat,taking a step back. Bad thing was...There was a wall blocking my way of getting free.

James grabbed my arm and pinned me against the wall. "Now listen to me very carefully,sweet Bella. If you don't listen to my direct command,your loving dad might end up in a little accident." I trembled against the wall,partially from how close he was to me. "You will meet me in the woods in a few hours. Alone. Then you will come with me. Do you understand? Your belong at my side. You belong to me,not _him_." He let go of me,making me having to hold onto the windowsill to keep myself balanced.

James waited for me to answer him. I did the only way I could....With a nod of understanding. "Good."He spoke so freely,as if we were good friends catching up. "Ill see you soon my sweet." He then jumped out the window to leave me to my thoughts.

What was I going to do?

I wrapped my arms around my lower section. "Don't you worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I know the baby couldn't hear me,but I was hoping it would understand. This is one of those times where I couldn't make one mistake. Not one.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know there is a lot of action-like cliff hangers in this chapter. Im als thinking of a new story! When I post it,Ill be sure to let you all know. **


	22. Chapter 22: You Must Die

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I have a new story up called Pain Is Only Skin Deep,please check it out. Thanks. **

**Also,this chapter is a bit...Sad in someways. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Two

**You Must Die**

**Bella's Pov**

For the next two hours,I was devising a plan. I couldn't go with James. If I could,I would curl up and cry my problems away. But the time for crying was over. I had to get rid of James in some way.

"Bella love,are you okay?" Edward's voice brought me out of my daydream. He came up ten minutes after James jumped out the window to check on me. We now sat on his bed in silence.

"Yeah,why wouldn't I be?"I lied. I couldn't tell him about James....Crap. I just thought of something. Alice will see everything before I could make it to the front door. "Edward,do you mind going to grab me one of Carlisle's notepads? I want to make a list for baby items we will need in a few weeks."I smiled an innocent smile to tell him that I was perfectly fine.

He seemed to believe ever word I said. "Of course,love."He kissed my forehead and left the room. I had ten seconds to get out of the house. I opened the window and jumped out onto the closest tree,and began to run from one tree to another to get to where James wanted to meet me.

This was dangerous. Why am I doing this in the first place? If I don't do what he asks of me,he will kill Charlie. Charlie,my dad,is the only link to the human world that I have left. Renee is happy and with her new husband. She will be safe in Florida. But Charlie is in danger right now...At this moment.

I came to a stop when I came to the middle of the woods. The grass and plants were greener then ever,due to the spring time. I took a deep breath before I continued my little 'walk'. He was around here somewhere. I could feel it.

"Ah,my sweet Bella." A low laugh was heard. "Its nice of you to come to where you truly belong." James appeared only a few feet ahead of me. I frowned.

"James,I don't want to be here."I muttered. "I came so you could leave Charlie out of this."I stared at him,but what I saw wasn't what I expected. I saw humor in his eyes. "He is...Out of this,right?"

He laughed. "Oh of course Bella. He is way out of this."James walked towards me and held out his hand. "Shall we leave this place now?"

I was about to take his hand when I noticed Victoria and Laurent were nowhere to be seen. "Where are the others?"I asked,glaring at him.

He shrugged. "Victoria had to go on a little errant. Laurent chose to go on ahead of us,not wanting to be part of anything thats about to befall here."

I stepped back. Victoria wasn't anywhere in sight. She could be anywhere. She could be at Charlie's! "I would like to see and make sure Charlie's okay before we leave,if you don't mind."I growled.

Something bad happened. I just knew it.

"If you wish to see him,I can't stop you. Think of this as making a new start. I want you to trust me,Bella."He smiled and began to lead the way to Charlie's house. I followed in silence. Something wasn't right. He was being way too nice. Perhaps I was being to understanding?

I should have told Edward about James' little visit. I should have told someone so that they would have my back in case something happened throughout this plan that I don't really have.

It only took us ten minutes to get to Charlie's neighborhood. It was quiet and calming,something I remembered from my human life. Charlie's cruiser was sitting in the front of the driveway. But...The front door was wide open.

"What did she do?"I growled at James. "What did that red headed bitch do to my dad?!" I couldn't help my yelling. I couldn't go into the house. I could smell the blood from here. Charlie's blood. No heartbeat was heard from within the house walls.

I turned around to smack James in the face,but he caught my arm and squeezed. I cried out in pain as he twisted my arm around my back. It hurt,but not enough to make me cry out again. I was shocked that he grabbed me in such a way.

He pressed his mouth to my ear and began to whisper to me. "Now,now Bella. You don't want the neighbors to hear you,do you?"He laughed. "Lets go see what Victoria made for you,shall we?"

I quickly shook my head. "No...I can't go in there..."I pleaded. But he grabbed me and hauled me into the house. The blood was overwhelming. I had to stop breathing to keep my senses alert. We came into the living room,where,on the floor,was a pool of blood around a man. Charlie....

Victoria sat on the couch looking through an old photo album. "Awe,don't you look so innocent and sweet?"She laughed as she flipped the page. "Too bad your mother lives in the Sunshine state,otherwise she could have a little reunion with your dad."

James slowly closed the door and turned to me. "We had to get rid of him,Bella. You see,we figured you have too many ties to this human world. We can't have you leaving us again. Next stop will be the Cullen's. They have to go too."

"NO!"I screamed. "How can you...I said I would come to you if you didn't harm anyone!"I was shaking now. I couldn't control my body. Ive never felt this way before and it felt like I was dying all over again. I felt myself grow numb.

James...Killed someone dear to me.

**Edward's Pov**

She wanted a pad of paper...Okay,thats not unusual at all. Hell,she had a pad right next to her. Maybe she ran out of paper? I don't know,but if she wanted it,I was going to get it for her. I walked into Carlisle's office and grabbed the closest pad I could reach.

I was on my way back to my room when Alice stopped me with a blank expression. _'Bella's gone...' _She thought to me. I dropped the pad of paper and raced to my room. I swung the door open and saw the window wide open and Bella nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go,Alice?!"I asked frantically.

"I had a vision of her going to meet up with James. He swore not to harm Charlie if she came alone....The thing is,he did harm him,Edward."She whispered. She was scared for Bella,as was I.

"Do you know where she's at as of right now?"I brushed my hand through my hair to try and keep myself calm. I had to believe she would be fine.

"We should try Charlie's to make sure he's okay. If she's not there then we should try and search around Forks. They couldn't have gone far." Alice ran down the stairs to tell Rosalie and the others.

A few minutes later we were divided up into two teams. Alice and Jasper were going to search around Forks,while Rosalie,Emmett and I went to check Charlie's house. Might as well try and snag both opportunities while we could.

I ran ahead of Rose and Emmett to try and get to the house as quickly as I could. The feel of the wind was calming me down just a little,but I still had that pain of guilt. Why couldn't I see this before?I could have prevented anything from going too far.

My phone rang twice. It was Alice. "Yes?"I answered. She called to let me know she called Jacob and his pack. "Right,now there's a possibility of me fighting a mutt. Thanks Alice."I hissed.

"No you idiot! I called to let Jacob know that Bella could be in trouble. I know you don't like him,Edward,but he cares for Bella too. I know he can help." And then she hung up on me. I could smell blood in the air as I got closer to Charlie's. This isn't good. Good thing Jasper went with Alice instead. He wouldn't be able to handle the smell.

"Rose,Emmett,go around the backyard and try and block off the back door. They're here. I know they are." I walked forward and slowly opened the front door as I saw Emmett dash into the backyard.

Rosalie placed her hand on my shoulder to let me know she's right next to me._ 'Emmett can take care of himself. I want to be next to you in case something bad happens in there.'_ She thought to me. I nodded slowly and eased my way into the house. The smell of blood was all over the living room rug....As was Charlie.

Rosalie covered her mouth in shock. _'I would speak to you,but I don't want to give our being here away. Can you smell Bella?'_ She asked. I shook my head. How can I catch a scent hidden beneath the smell of blood?

Then I heard something coming from upstairs. I heard a crash coming from a bedroom above us. "Tell Emmett to be ready. He may get a visitor." I mouthed to Rose. She nodded and went into the backyard to tell Emmett what we saw and heard.

I made my way up the stairs,barely making any noise. I heard Bella's voice coming from the last door at the end of the hall. "Fuck you! How could you do something so horrible?! I know you were a heartless bastard,but this takes the cake." She sounded like she was stressed,and ready to sob.

I heard James laugh as well as Victoria giggling. "Awe,poor Bella is upset. Want a bottle?"Victoria's voice was calm.

I slammed the door open and glared at James. He had Bella pinned up against the wall,of what looked like her room,by her throat. "Let her go."I snarled.

**Bella's Pov**

After seeing my dad on the ground....Not alive,I tried to escape James. I ran up the stairs to my room at the end of the hall to try and get out of the window. But Victoria beat em to the window first and smacked me onto my bed.

James grabbed me by the neck and held me against the wall. "Can't you see that this was the best thing to do Isabella?" He asked with a hint of humor. "I did this so you couldn't be tied down to this world anymore."

I could feel the rage begin to surface from within me. "Fuck you! How could you do something so horrible?!I know you were a heartless bastard,but this takes the cake." After I said that,James smacked me with his free hand. Being a vampire had its perks,but being smacked by someone slightly stronger then you really hurts.

I ignored what Victoria said to me. I concentrated on what I was going to do to her when I get the chance. Then my door was slammed open and I saw the most beautiful thing I could ever dream of. Edward.

"Let her go."He hissed at James,who chuckled and slammed me against the wall,causing it to crack.

"You sure you want me to let her go?"He asked. "If I let her go,she's going to fly out the window."James laughed and moved me to where I was being held up against the window. I grabbed a hold of his hand to try and drop me on the ground. No luck. I was being very uncomfortable holding my breath for this long. I could live without breathing,but its a natural thing for anyone. I couldn't concentrate anymore on a specific thing.

Edward grabbed Victoria by the hair and threw her out of the room. I heard her crash into the wall,possibly knocking it down. I didn't see what happened next after that. All I saw was Edward lunge for James,who threw me out of the window with everything he had. I heard the glass break and I saw the sky cloudy as always. It was like slow motion.

I flew through the air,probably going to the other block to land. I waited to land on the ground,but someone caught me. I looked up and saw a goofy grin. Jacob.

"Jeez Bella,I leave you alone for a few hours and you decided to take flying lessons without me?What a shame."He smirked and placed me on the ground. I could feel myself begin to get emotional. I wrapped my arms around Jacob,ignoring the nasty smell of dog,and dry-sobbed into his shoulder.

I felt him pat my brown hair back. "They....They killed him. Its all my fault!"I wailed. Jacob stepped back and stared at me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?Who killed who?"

"James...He and Victoria killed Charlie."I trembled as he pulled me into another hug.

"Its going to be okay Bella."He whispered. He turned around and I spotted over sized wolves standing still,watching me make a fool of myself. "You heard her. Get to Charlie's."He instructed. The wolves nodded and ran off through the woods. He turned to me and sighed. "We should get you somewhere safe-"

"Not happening Jake. Edward is still at the house. James and Victoria are still there...What if something happens?!"I was being hysterical. I was surprised he wasn't smacking me to get out of my state.

"You want to go back there..."He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Fine....Give me a second." He ran into the bushes. I waited a few seconds and he came back out as a brown sheepdog like wolf.

"You need a hair cut."I teased,trying to calm myself down. He rolled his eyes and bent down.  
"Uhhh...I'm not riding you."I pointed out. He didn't even wait for me to decline again. He grabbed the back of my shirt into his mouth and forced me to bend over on his back.

"Okay,okay...Fine."I growled,getting on his back and wrapping my arms around his back. Never been werewolf riding before...This will be interesting.

**Edward's Pov**

He threw her out the window.

James laughed as he dodged my attack. He tried to grab ahold of me,but I turned the tables around on him.

I grabbed James by the neck and threw him against the wall where he had Bella. "You bastard!"I yelled,biting the middle of his throat and ripping it. "You will pay for what you made Bella go through...."I hissed into his ear.

I grabbed his head with my other hand and pulled with all my might. With a simple crack and a snap,his head was in my hand and his body in the other. I heaved heavily and dropped his head. We had to burn him.

Rosalie ran up the stairs with Emmett at her heels. "The red head's gone."She growled,looking at James' mangled body. "And it seems like he's not going anywhere."

"We have to get rid of his body."Emmett walked over and grabbed James' body and his head. "Hmmm...This could make a good-"

I stopped him. "If your about to say soccer ball,I suggest not to say anything."I snapped. I peered out of the broken window,hoping to see Bella okay and walking back into the house. But I didn't see her anywhere.

Emmett tapped me on the shoulder. "Dude,are you okay?"

"No...Bella was thrown out of the window. I don't know where...."I banged my head against the already damaged wall.

Rosalie began to laugh slightly. "Edward,she's right over there."She pointed across the street where Bella was riding on the back of a brown mutt. Jacob came right in time I suppose. I owe Alice an apology.

I raced down the stairs and stood her front lawn. Bella saw me and smiled. She hugged Jacob one last time before running towards me,where I grabbed her and swung her around. "I'm glad your safe"I whispered to her.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything...I really believed I could save..."She hugged me again,not wanting to continue. I scanned the street,waiting for someone to come out screaming or...At least something!

"Jacob,where is everyone?"I asked,as the brown dog walked over.

_'Its spring time. People around here go hunting in the woods at this time of year. Its usually like a family thing.' _He sat down and looked up at the house. '_I take it you took care of whatever happened?'_

"Yes,but Victoria got away."I sighed heavily. Bella looked up at me with wonder. "But don't worry. I think she won't be back anytime soon."

"What are we going to do about Charlie?"Bella asked. "And James' body?"

"Ive already got the solution to it." I said,pointing back to the house,where Emmett started to place the gasoline from the shed all around the floor. "We'll burn down the house so the people think Charlie's death was an accident. The town won't think it was a murder,keeping them safe from chasing after Victoria."

'_Thats wise blood-sucker.' _Jacob rolled his eyes. '_Seems like we're here for no reason. We __should be going now.'_Just then did I notice that the pack was hidden behind the trees.

"Jacob,wait."I sighed heavily. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping Bella a few minutes ago. She could have gotten seriously hurt if she fell like that."

'_No problem blood-sucker. Bella is still my friend no matter what anyone in the pack or your family say. I care for her and I will always be there when she needs it.' _He then left after his pack.

Rosalie and Emmett came out to join us,just as the fire began to pick up. I held Bella close to me as she watched the flames engulf her human home. She buried her face in my chest,trying to ignore the scene.

"Come on love,lets get you home." I picked her up into my arms and ran back to the home. For once,we will be at peace. At least...I hope.

* * *

**Please review.** **AND NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There is plenty more.**


	23. Chapter 23:Faith Has To Be On Our Side

**I am pleased with all the reviews! You guys are what makes me continue this story! Thank you everyone! And for all of you who give me LONG reviews,I give special thanks. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Three

**Faith Has To Be On Our Side**

**Bella's Pov**

For the next few weeks,things seem to be getting easier for us. There hasn't been any interruptions of any kind from Victoria or Laurent,which I was glad for. And the police and the town really do believe Charlie's house being burned down was an accident. Emmett made it look like he left a candle on in the living room while he fell asleep on the couch.

I missed Charlie dearly. I still blame myself for even thinking I could take care of myself on my own. Who was I kidding?Everyone knew it was my fault,but nobody will speak the truth. Edward keeps telling me that it wasn't my fault and that Charlie's death was out of our hands.

On the plus side of all of this,the baby will be due any day now. Carlisle once said it would take a few weeks,a month at the most for a vampire baby to be born. Here it is,one week from a full month.

I was only a few weeks,but I looked about eight months in the pregnancy. Alice insisted on waiting until after the baby is born to have the wedding. I couldn't deny my sister's thoughts,so I went along with it.

Sadly,everyone in this stupid house was driving me crazy. Edward included. They were acting like I was such a fragile person that if I move my finger the wrong way,I will break. I keep telling them that I'm pregnant,not handicapped.

"Bella,are you sure you don't need anything?"Edward whispered to me,while we were sitting on his bed. "I can get you anything you want. A book,something to write on-"

"Edward."I groaned. "Please stop treating me this way. I'm fine." I frowned and went back to examining the blanket Esme bought for the newest member of the family.

Even though,every time I closed my eyes,I saw Charlie's mangled body on the floor of the living room in his house. Everything apart from that,I _was_ fine. It hurts me,knowing that Charlie will never be able to see his grandchild. Hell,he didn't know I was alive this whole time....But I was still able to see him when I could.

Edward placed his hand on my stomach and smiled. "Okay,Ill stop pestering you."He laughed and kissed my cheek,before kissing right above my navel.

"Are you talking to me or the baby?Because honestly I think we're both tired of everyone treating us like we're the most fragile person on Earth."I folded the white blanket with flowery designs,and placed it on the table next to the couch.

"Haha,very funny Bella."Edward stood up and held out his hand. "We should be heading downstairs now. Alice is dying to show you more of the baby supplies and wedding decorations." I rolled my eyes and took his hand. He helped me up with ease. I felt like a bloated wale!

I wattled my way down the stairs,with Edward at my side to keep me from tilting over and possibly injuring myself. Alice was indeed sitting on the living room floor with three boxes filled with objects and fabrics. Great....

"Oh,Bella! Great news! I got the ribbons for the alter today in the mail!"Alice cheered. "What do you think?"She held up a red silked ribbon.

I stared in awe,as I sat down on the couch. "Oh,wow...Alice thats beautiful. I love it." I knew I chose the right person to start planning this thing for me. Rosalie was more into the baby stuff. She and Esme already started on the baby's room.

I convinced Esme to give Carlisle back his office and use my original room for the baby room. Carlisle was grateful for my option. Esme and Rosalie turned Carlisle's room back into his office,and moved everything into my old room.

I will admit one thing though,I was slightly afraid of what will happen between now and the next few days. Up until now,I had full faith in myself. Telling everyone that I can do this,but as of right now,I'm having my doubts.

What if I can't do this?What if something goes wrong and I die. My baby will die along with me and Edward will be left with nothing. If Edward is forced to be alone for the rest of his life,it will be all my fault.

Jasper sighed heavily. "Bella,can you please calm down?Your emotions are going to bring me down."He laughed as he patted my back. "You worry way too much. Even more then Edward and thats saying something."He stood up and helped Alice take the boxes upstairs.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Bella,why are you worried?"He asked. Stupid mind reading. He read Jasper's mind and possibly heard him speak to me.

"I just am,Edward. Trust me,if you were due to have a baby any moment,you would be worried too."I laughed awkwardly and rubbed my stomach. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Lets go back upstairs,please?"I stood up,with the help of Edward,and made my way up the stairs. I walked into the room and felt a sharp pain in my side.

I grabbed onto the wall and grabbed my side with my free hand. The pain was so sudden. "Bella?" I forgot Edward was standing beside me. "Whats wrong?Are you alright?"He asked frantically.

"Yeah...I'm fine."I lied. I figured the pain would go away just like it came. But I was badly mistaken. For the next for hours the pain got worse and more frequent. Alice ran into the room with Carlisle right behind her.

"Carlisle,she's going to have the baby."Alice stated with determination. Ive never seen Edward's eye get so huge. It almost made me want to laugh at him....But I couldn't bring myself to laugh. Right now,our lives can change forever. Either in a good way and we will be blessed with a new family member,or a bad way and two family members will disappear from this world forever.

**Edward's Pov**

I helped carry Bella to the medical room in the back of the house,and placed her on the bed we had displayed in the middle of the room. I brushed Bella's hair away from her beautiful face and gave her a sweet and tender kiss.

"I won't leave you."I promised her,as I saw the fear in her eyes. I was going to be a father in only a matter of hours. I was growing with anticipation.

Bella pierced her lips together and nodded slowly. Carlisle came back into the room with the right equipment. I stroked Bella's hair back,trying to calm her down,while Carlisle took out his scissors.

"Edward,I will need you to hold Bella down. Can you do that?"He asked me,cautiously.

"Of course." I went behind the bed and grabbed Bella's arms in place.

"Okay then. Lets begin."I wasn't sure what Carlisle did to her,but I heard Bella scream at the top of her lungs. Ive never heard her scream in any way like that. It was worse then when she was being turned into a vampire.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't know how long I held Bella down with my hands,but I let up once I felt her begin to calm down. I focused my eyes on Bella's,to let her know that everything was going to be alright. She seemed to understand for she gave me one of her beautiful smiles.

We both looked up when we heard a faint cry not too far away. Carlisle held something in his arms,wrapped in a purple blanket,and turned to us. "Congratulations you two. Its a girl."He smiled and handed Bella the most beautiful baby I have ever seen.

When she opened her eyes,I swore I felt my heart beat. Her eyes were a beautiful bluish green. An unusual color for a vampire of any kind. Bella grazed her cheek with a finger. "She's so beautiful,Edward."Bella looked up at me with a faint smile.

Carlisle tapped me on the shoulder. _'Right now is when we will start keeping a close eye on Bella. Usually the mother will die within the next hour of giving birth to a vampire baby. Like I said before,only a few have known to survive. Normally they die during birth,but I would like to wait to see the verdict....' _I simply stared at Carlisle,waiting for more to be heard. He said nothing more and left the room to let the family know we had a girl.

I bent down and kissed Bella on the head. "What would you like to name her,Bella?"I asked. I was honestly thinking about something like Hope,or something cheesy like that. So Bella will be in charge of the naming.

Bella took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "Coreen. Coreen Faith Cullen." She looked up at me with a hint on happiness in her eyes. If I didn't know any better,Bella was crying silently to herself.

"Thats a wonderful name,love."I complimented,stroking her hair. And it was. Coreen's name fit her very well. It gave her personality and uniqueness. Her middle name is what really caught my interest. Perhaps it will explain to us that faith really was on our side this time.

As I watched Coreen squirm in Bella's arms,I knew right here and now that my whole life and reason for being here was to be their protector. To love them and care for them. Is this what my father felt when he first saw me back in 1901?

I bent down to Coreen's level and kissed the top of her head. She smelt just like her mother. She had a dark brown patch of hair on top of her head. Oh yeah,she's going to look like Bella alright.

**Bella's Pov**

The pain I went through was nothing I had ever imagined. Transforming into a vampire felt like a pinch compared to this pain. How could someone so tiny cause so much pain?

When it was all over with,I felt myself relax. I looked up and came in contact with Edward's eyes. He never left me,just as he promised. When I heard the cry from across the room,I just wanted to jump up to make sure the baby was okay.

Then I found out we had a little girl. Carlisle placed her into my arms,wrapped in a purple blanket,I felt like everything was complete. Her eyes really caught my attention. Bluish green. She was a special baby alright. Her eyes stood out from her pale skin,which felt so smooth.

I knew instantly that I wanted to name her something to bring out her specialness. "Coreen. Coreen Faith Cullen." I told Edward when he asked what to name her. I thought the name fit perfectly.

For some reason,I was beginning to feel myself get very tired all of a sudden. I leaned back in the medical bed,and laid my head back on the pillow. Coreen snuggled closer to me,wanting to be closer to me.

I felt myself slipping away into darkness. What was happening? Why was I so tired? Vampires aren't suppose to be tired,are they?They can't be.

What if I was dying and I didn't know it? Edward would be so heartbroken. And Coreen wouldn't live without me....

I wanted to open my eyes,but they were so heavy. I could rest....Just for a little while.

**Edward's Pov**

I noticed Bella was being too quiet. I looked down and saw Bella with her eyes closed. "Bella?Bella,love?"I scanned her face and saw it motionless. Not a twitch or even a hint of her being awake. I began to panic.

"Carlisle!" I yelled,sticking my head out into the hall. Carlisle came rushing into the room and went directly to Bella's bed. He began to check her over. Since she wasn't human,he couldn't check for a pulse.

"Edward,I would like for you to leave the room. I need to do some tests to make sure Bella is fine." He instructed. I hesitated. I couldn't leave Bella alone. I promised I would stay with her no matter what. I couldn't break that promise. "Alice!"Carlisle called,just as Alice walked in.

"Come on Edward."She tugged on my shoulder,making storm out of the room. I pushed passed Emmett and the others,just to get out of the house. If Bella dies,I won't be far behind. That right there is a promise I will not break.

I could hear Alice following close behind me."Alice,leave me alone."I muttered. "Unless you can see a vision of Bella making it through this,I want you to go away."Alice stood in front of me as I leaned against a tree from across the yard.

"Edward,I can't see Bella's future. Its hazy. It depends if she wants to live or not."She whispered. "Edward,you need to calm down."

"Calm down?"I glared at her. "What would you do if Jasper may be dying in the next few minutes?What would you do,Alice?!"I raised my voice to match my anger and sadness. "I may be loosing the love of my life..."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a hug to try and comfort me. What was I going to do?

"Bells is strong Edward. I know she can pull through this. Hell,she didn't let James interfere with her life did she?She can stick her tongue out at death and still survive. You have to believe she can,Edward."Alice whispered harshly at me. She was right,like usual. I had to be strong in order for Bella to make it out of this alive.

**Bella's Pov**

I began to hear someone calling my name. I didn't want to answer. I wanted to rest some more. I felt so calm and comfortable where I lay. Nobody to bother me,nobody to argue with. Everything was so quiet.

"Bella..."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Carlisle hovering over me. He sighed with relief as he hugged me tightly. "I honestly thought we have lost you." He smiled down at me.

"What...What happened?"I asked,looking around. Coreen was in a bassinet next to my bed,fast asleep.

"You were dying Bella...But remarkably you survived."He explained. "Edward was pretty upset. I made Alice drag him out of the room. He refused to leave your side."Carlisle took out his cell phone and dialed a number. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying into the phone. My gaze was too concentrated on the sleeping little girl laying beside me.

She was sure a mystery. A vampire that sleeps and with blue,green eyes.

"Bella!"Edward rushed into the room and embraced me in a hug. "I thought you were..."He didn't finish his sentence. He began to kiss every inch of my face. "I'm so glad your alright now..."

Alice appeared at the doorway,with her arms crossed. "Ahem,you have some visitors who would like to meet their niece and granddaughter."She sounded so serious that I laughed and motioned for everyone to come in and meet their new family member.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Trust me when I say that there is plenty more. I normally don't like to end my stories until like chapter 30 something or to where there is a good ending. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24: I'll Love You Forever

**I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! This chapter is revolving around the wedding that will be coming up soon. Pixie torture is the worse torture....Well in Bella's opinion anyways. Onward for the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Four

**I'll Love You Forever**

**Bella's Pov**

Its been two weeks since Coreen Faith Cullen was born. She was actually a well behaved baby and seemed to understand everything thats going on in the house. She wasn't a normal vampire though and that seemed to bring up a lot of questions in the family. Coreen slept and she could eat human baby food,even though she preferred to drink blood.

The wedding was in two days,and Alice has already managed to arrange everything! I couldn't have done this without her. Zafrina and her sisters were to be here tomorrow to be at the wedding. I made Edward send an invitation to Jacob,since he was still my best friend. He wasn't exactly happy about doing it,but when I brought up the fact that he saved me,he gave in.

"Bella,what if something happens at the wedding reception?Or worse,the actual wedding?"He muttered to me as I laid down Coreen for her nap. This was the third time he brought up the negative effects of having wolves and vampires in the same place. "Think about it,Bella. If he comes,then so is his pack."He frowned at the thought.

I turned to him,once I kissed Coreen's head. "Edward,he is my friend. He deserves to be here. And if the pack wants to come,then they can. They were my friends before I came into your life." I led him out into the hall,and closed the bedroom door behind us.

Edward seemed to have what I said travel around in his mind. I had a point and he knew that. Jacob was my only friend in this town when I first moved here. All my so called guy friends wanted to be more and get into my pants. I had no girl friends in this town....So Jacob and his friends became my own friends.

He was about to say something,when Alice popped out of nowhere. How she does that,I don't know,but its creepy. "Bellllaaaa!!!!" She whined. "I have to figure out what kind of veil do you want?!" Her tiny hand grasped around my wrist and began to drag me towards her room. I rolled my eyes. I was going into the pit of doom with most dangerous creature walking on two legs.

I gave Edward one last glance before Alice closed the door. She gently pushed me onto her tiny white leathered couch,as she grabbed a small rectangular box from her walk in closet. "Okay Bella,the dress I have for you came without a veil. We need to make you one."She grinned at me with her golden eyes glimmering from the sunlight shining through her window.

I pulled my hair back into a nappy bun. "Wait....You already have my dress?"I asked,tilting my head in anticipation. I will admit,I thought she forgot all about the dress. With Coreen and the wedding happening to soon,there hasn't exactly been time to think about the dress. I wanted to see the dress ASAP.

Alice blocked off the closet with her arms stretched out across the double doors. "Not going to happen Isabella Marie Swan." I cringed at my full name. Who calls me that anymore? Nobody,thats who. "You will see it when its time for you to put it on. Ive already seen it on you and you will love it." She smirked. "I also know the veil you'll want. Coreen will be waking up soon though,you should go get her lunch ready."

I raised an eyebrow at Alice. Her seeing the future was a little annoying sometimes. I came into this room for no reason...Like usual. I laughed silently to myself as I left her room,the spotting Rosalie lingering around Coreen's bedroom door. This wasn't the first time Ive seen Rosalie around her door. I asked Edward about it,but he wouldn't tell me.

"Rose?" I came up beside her. "Is something wrong?"

She remained silent at first,then sighed and shook her head. "No,I was just thinking,thats all."She smiled,but I could see something behind her eyes. She was sad,I could tell. She was more then sad. Disappointed maybe?

I placed my hand on her shoulder and turned her to face me. "You know you can talk to me,right?"Her and I have gotten close since Christmas. I was relieved that we were passed the 'I hate everything about you' stage. We could start looking forward to being sisters now. "Seriously,I know somethings bothering you. I want to help if I can...."

Rosalie smiled slightly at me,and took my hand gently in hers. She led me into hers and Emmett's room. You could tell Emmett had no say as to how to decorate their room. Everything was a deep red,and so...Antique like. Unlike most of the rooms,their room had an actual bed. She sat down and patted the spot next to her.

"Bella,again I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Again,I'm jealous of you." Her words caught me off guard for a quick moment. I waited for her to continue,but she never did. She stared down at her pale nimble fingers.

"Rosalie,you can speak to me. I promise not to judge you or-"

She quickly interrupted me. "No Bella,it is I who judged _you_. You showed me up in this family so many times before now. I guess I'm not use to having an equal in the family."She smiled kindly at me. "Let me please explain before we continue."

I nodded my head slowly,unsure if I should make even the slightest noise. I would probably ruin the whole sisterly bonding moment. "Please,continue...."

She took in a few unneeded breaths. "You know the whole reason I didn't get along with you before,correct?" I shook my head,yes. "Well,I never really got over the fact you are so intone with your vampire abilities so quickly. I was slightly jealous of that....Even now as we speak."She shrugged. "But as time goes on,I will get over it. I was jealous of Alice when she first came into the family."She giggled like a musical wind chime. "Although,with the current event that just happened to the family,it added onto the jealousy meter towards you. And for that,I apologize."

She stopped speaking,causing great confusion within my mind. "What do you mean?" I asked. "What added onto the jealousy?"

She smiled slightly,but weakly. "Your daughter." I was lost. What did Coreen have to do with anything? "Let me explain-"

"That would be nice."I laughed. "I was getting confused big time.

"You see,Ive always wanted a baby of my own. I had a dear friend who got to marry the one she truly loved and had a baby boy."I could see the twinkle in her eye as she spoke. "I was to marry someone once. I thought he loved me. But he just wanted me as a trophy. One night he and his friends were drunk and attacked me in the streets. I almost died that night if not for Carlisle." She paused,letting me soak in what she had just said. "I will admit I was angry with what I had become. The only great thing about it was finding Emmett."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Rose...."I trailed off. Just imagining Rosalie being attacked in any way was heart wrenching. Someone who looked so breakable,actually being broken wasn't something anyone would enjoy seeing.

"What I wanted more then anything was a little baby with the one I loved."She frowned as she spoke. "Emmett and I were going to try you know....But I was too scared of actually dying."She sighed. "But now that I look back on my decision,I don't regret it. Carlisle explained to us that the woman had to have a strong will. Which,I don't have."She glanced at me and patted my arm.

"But you,Bella,have the will of a saint."She smiled. "Or so to speak. I'm glad that Edward and you had Coreen. I can't help but see how happy you three seem and then not have this slight ping of jealousy. It's always going to be there somewhere inside of me."

I was glad Rose and I could talk as equals now,instead of me trying to avoid her whenever she entered the room. We talked like real sisters. That is what we were. Not close sisters like Alice and I,but sisters who cared for one another in an unusual way.

We talked like this until the sun disappeared behind the trees. A few times I swore I saw Rosalie had somehow managed to cry,but when I blinked she held her usual posture. We agreed that if anything were to happen to Edward and I,that she and Emmett should take on the responsibility of raising Coreen for us. Alice wouldn't mind very much. She'll always be in Coreen's life. I knew this was the best way to vent her jealousy,and I knew she would be perfect for the job.

It wasn't until the moon rose that I realized how long we talked. "I should go see if Coreen's awake."I stood up from the bed and looked over at Rosalie. She seemed slightly happier knowing who Coreen's second parents would be.

I exited the room to find myself run into Edward with Coreen in his arms. "Here's your mommy."He laughed,handing the giggly little girl to me. She clung around my neck like an ornament on a Christmas tree. Edward kissed my cheek tenderly as I stroked Coreen's head. "So you and Rose had a heart to heart again?"Edward smirked.

"Who told you?"Even though I already knew the answer. The little pixie herself poked her head out of her room and smiled brightly at me. "Ah....That told you."I laughed,descending down the stairs carefully.

The three of us met up with Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen area,just sitting around the counters while Esme fixed Coreen something to eat. Only thing we keep informing her is that she's not old enough to eat a three course meal at once. Esme insisted on fixing all the meals for her. At least she remembers to fix something small.

Esme looked up once we entered the kitchen and grinned at Coreen in my arms. "Well,hello there baby." Edward and I snickered with the permanent nickname she gave our daughter. "Are you hungry?"She asked,holding out her arms for Coreen to climb over to her. Coreen nodded her eyes quickly and basically jumped into her grandmothers arms.

Esme disappeared into the dining room with a very happy few weeks old baby,leaving Edward and I with Carlisle. "There has been a change of plans,children." I thought it was funny how he still called all his basically adult kids,children. "Zafrina and her sisters are to be here in a few hours. Their schedule cleared up early so they decided to head here."

I couldn't hide the big grin that was plastered on my face. I was excited to see Zafrina and her sisters again. In a way I have opened up to them like they were really part of the family. I bet if they stayed in town,the people would think they were cousins or something. I laughed at my own thoughts.

"Whats so funny,love?"Edward asked,placing his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Nothing,I was just thinking thats all."I turned around in his arms and kissed his cheek. "I'm just happy that in two days we will be held together forever." I didn't notice Carlisle had left the room to give us our privacy. I could hear Coreen giggling nonstop in the dining room.

Edward scoffed. "Oh sweet Bella. You've always had me forever." He leaned down and kissed me passionately,grazing his tongue over my lips asking for entrance. I obliged quietly. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that. But it was the best few moment Ive had in a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Next Day_

"They're here!" Alice yelled from the living room. Edward and I were just now getting Coreen awake to get dressed before Alice attacked her with the dresses she bought for her. I pulled my hair back in a neat pony tail as I slipped on a light pink shirt over Coreen's head.

I grabbed her gently from out of her crib and walked carefully down the stairs,meeting Zafrina and her sisters standing in the doorway. "Zafrina,its sos good to see you again!"I basically cheered. I really did miss one of my friends. If it wasn't for her,I would be confused about my ability.

"No dear Bella,it is I who is happy to see you."She glanced at Coreen huddled in my arms. "And who may this be?"She cooed,stroking Coreen's cheek. She shyly turned her head into the crook of my neck.

Edward came up behind me and kissed my head. "This,Zafrina,is the new member of our family."

Coreen slowly turned her head towards the three sisters and stared at them. "Her name's Coreen."I spoke up. "She was born just a few weeks ago."

"Well,she looks just like you Bella."Senna complimented. "May I suggest we go and talk about the events tomorrow? Alice wanted us to put our insights on the festivities and such." Zafrina nodded and followed Alice up the stairs to her room,followed by Senna and Kachiri.

"I'm going to pretend Alice isn't up to anything."I laughed and took out my cell phone. "I'm going to call Jake." I quickly said before Edward asked any questions. I saw him scowl with a frown. "Oh come on. I haven't talked to him in weeks. I need to know some things about the wedding."

"Our wedding. That will probably go wrong if we have those dogs there."

"They are my friends Edward."I growled. "Rosalie?"I called loud enough for her to hear. In seconds the blond haired beauty was standing beside me. "Take Coreen upstairs to play,please."I handed Coreen off to Rose who nodded and shook her head at Edward.

"What?You know you don't want them to attend neither Rose."Edward crossed his arms.

"No,I don't. But this is between you two and its your wedding. Not mine."She carried Coreen up the stairs,and once I heard the door close I turned to Edward.

"What is the matter with you?"I asked,putting my hand on my hips. "I thought we talked about this,Edward. Jake and the pack are my friends. I would like them to be there on the day I marry the man I loved."

"Bella,I know you want them to be there. But think about it for a moment."He sighed. "The wedding will be filled with vampires. If the pack is there,don't you think it would make the wedding uneasy? What if they starts a fight and they shift?!" I could tell Edward wasn't going to let this go.

"They're attending,Edward. And thats all I have to say to you right now." I fished my phone out of my pocket and went into the front yard. I dialed Jacob's phone number and waited for someone to answer. It was Billy. "Hey Billy,is Jake there?" I asked.

"Oh hey Bells,yeah....Jake's somewhere around here. Probably down by the beach. Want me to go get him?" Billy's heavy voice sounded tired and I didn't want him straining himself in anyway.

"No,its okay. Just tell him to give me a call if he would."We said our goodbyes then I hung up. Great,the one time I needed to talk to Jacob,he's out playing tag with his buddies. I sat down on the front steps and growled at how stupid Edward was being. Did he really think if I thought Jake and the others would be a threat that I would invite them to the wedding? I should go in there and beat the shit out of him for just thinking such a thing!

A loud engine woke me from my angry rage. Emmett was pulling in with his jeep,Jasper in the passenger seat. They jumped out and walked up with huge grins on their faces. "Hey little sis,whats up?"Emmett's goofy smile made me laugh slightly.

"Nothing,Edward and I had a little fight."I shrugged. "Where were you guys?"I asked.

Jasper frowned and rolled his eyes. "My lovely wife wanted us to go pick up the tuxedos....."

"And the flowers for the bride to be....."Emmett added.

"And the flower girl dress." Jasper finished and smacked himself in the head. "My love is a crazy luna-" He stopped when Alice poked her head out of her window.

"What were you about to call me?!"She yelled.

Jasper's eyes got big within ten seconds. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to muffle a laugh. "Uhhh....Crazy lover!"Jasper quickly lied.

"Uh-huh. Lets go with that."She slammed her window shut,to go back to what she was doing in her room.

I couldn't take it. I had to laugh this one out. This was better then Rosalie catching Emmett trying to spy on hers and Alice's conversation. Jasper crossed his arms. "Whats' so funny?"

"Oh....Nothing."I bit my lip. "We should get inside." They both nodded and headed into the house. I was about to follow close behind them when my phone started to ring. "Hello?"I answered.

"Hey Bells! You called?"It was Jake.

"Oh yeah,I wanted to know if you and the pack are coming to the wedding tomorrow."My hopes were high,I know...But he was like a brother to me. He was my best friend. "And you can meet Coreen and stuff...."

"Oh yeah,we'll be there. Well,Sam suggested Paul to stay back. He has a bad temper you know."I could hear Jacob sigh on the other side of the phone. "What time?"

"The wedding's suppose to start around two in the afternoon."I was excited beyond reason. I know the wedding will go smoothly if I truly wished it. Alice saw no obstacles getting in the way of our vows, but of course when Jake and the pack are there,she won't see at all. Thats the downfall.

"M'kay. See you tomorrow Bells."

"Bye Jake." Then the phone clicked off. Tomorrow is going to be perfect. I just know it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Wedding Day_

**Edward's Pov**

"Come on man! Fucking tie your tie thingy!" Emmett yelled,getting frustrated with the tie I couldn't seem to function. Some brother he was. I turned to Jasper for a little help,who simply sighed and fixed it in seconds. I hadn't worn a suit since my mother,Elizabeth,made me go to her friends wedding reception in Chicago.

"Thanks Jasper." I whispered. The nerves were getting to me. Bella and I hadn't talked since our disagreement yesterday afternoon. What if she was so angry with me that she would ditch the wedding?

_'Edward you know Bella better then that. I know what your feeling,remember?' _Jasper thought to me as he straightened Emmett's clip on tie. Emmett flat out told everyone that there was no way he was going to wear an actual tie to the wedding.

"I know Jasper,but what if she doesn't want to marry me for what I said yesterday?"I wanted to smack myself in the head for even saying those things to her. She had a right to invite who she wanted. The wedding was hers as well as mine.

Emmett flew his arms up into the air like a toddler and walked down the hall. Within a minute,he was back shaking his head. "Dude....Bella looks h-o-t! In other words,she's down the hall getting ready in Alice's room."

I sighed with relief. At least now I knew she was still getting ready and hadn't ran off just yet. Carlisle came in,followed by Esme. "Ready son?"He asked. I stiffly nodded and made my way down the stairs to the alter that was in the backyard. I could see Jacob and the pack sitting in the back of the yard. They were here for Bella,and I could admire them for that. Zafrina and her sisters sat on the opposite side of the yard,away from the dogs. Senna was complaining by how ugly the smell of them were.

I stood at the alter and closed my eyes. My mind was flowing with moments we shared with each other. From the time I saw her in the woods,to the time yesterday when we had our fight. Our first kiss in the meadow where we marked our loved for one another to the day we actually made love. Bella was my everything. Without her I would be nothing.

_'She's ready...' _Alice told me silently. I gave Carlisle the okay and he cued the music.

**Bella's Pov**

"Alice,please don't make me look like a whore on my wedding day." I pleaded,knowing that she goes overboard once in a while.

"I won't so stop fidgeting!" She yelled,applying a thin line of light red lipstick. Rosalie had the hair duty while Alice did everything else. Rose curled my hair into a flowing elegance down my back. After my hair and make up was finished,Alice helped me zip up my wedding dress. I felt like one of those princesses you see in movies with the dress on. "Okay,now look at yourself!"Alice propped a body sized mirror in front of me. I didn't recognize the woman staring at me.

This is how I felt when I first gazed at myself in the mirror after my change. I felt lost to myself. I actually looked....Beautiful. Alice can do wonders if you give her a make up kit.

A soft knock came on the door. Rosalie opened it to see Emmett on the other side. "Just checking!" He bellowed as he returned to Edward's room. All three of us looked at one another with questioning looks. Then Alice rolled her eyes.

"He thinks your going to bail on him." She explained. "Are you ready?"She asked me,handing me the bouquet. I took one final glance in the mirror with a faint nod. I was nervous beyond comprehension. No words could describe what was going on deep inside of me.

Rosalie excused herself to get Coreen in position. Since she was too young to actually walk by herself down the stairs,Rosalie was going to carry her and hand her the flowers to throw onto the ground.

"Lets go...."Alice took my hand and sat me in front of the stairs. Jasper and Emmett appeared out of nowhere and stood beside their wives. First Rosalie,Emmett and Coreen would go. As they began walking down the stairs I swore I could hear my heartbeat at least once. But it was me gulping down my nerves. Once Rose was out of sight,Jasper and Alice started to walk. Could I really do this? I couldn't believe I was doing this. I never knew I would be the one getting married and to have a happy life.

Now Alice was out of sight. It was my turn to walk down the stairs. I imagined Charlie was at my side giving me away. A soft melody was heard from downstairs. Edward made a copy of the lullaby he made for me to be the brides song. I smiled to myself as I descended down the stair case.

When I got to the bottom I had to hold my breath in order to get out into the backyard. I forced my legs to carry me forward. Never going to stop or look back on what ifs. I was really going to marry the man Ive been waiting for my whole life for. As I walked out into the clouded sky's light,I felt all eyes fall on me. Sure,I was embarrassed,but this is how a bride should feel like.

Edward stared at me with awe,as I stared at him in all his God-like glory. He looked too perfect to be true. Carlisle stood at his side with the bible in hand,even though there was no need for it. We would be giving our own vows to one another.

It seemed like forever to get to where I had to stand. Jasper and Emmet on both sides of Edward,as Rosalie and Alice were on mine. Esme was now holding Coreen to keep her busy and entertained.

I handed Alice my bouquet,and placed my hands in Edwards to show him that I wasn't going anywhere. We both gazed at each others eyes,before glancing at Carlisle. "Ladies and gentlemen,we are gathered here today to combine these two souls together in holy matrimony. The bride and groom have written their own vows to partake in this ceremony." He motioned for Edward to begin his vows.

**Edward's Pov**

When I saw Bella coming down that aisle,I couldn't look away. She looked like an angel. My angel. Now here we were,about to give each other our vows. I didn't even have to write it down. I knew what I wanted to tell her.

"Bella,when I first met you in the woods...I knew there was something between us. I knew right there that we would be together somehow. Yes,there were minor problems like your hating me,but you seemed to look passed it.

"When I first witnessed the feeling of longing to touch and hold you,I knew I was in love. You were my soul mate. The one I had to cherish and care for. I love how when you get nervous,you bite your lower lip. How you laugh like the wind in the hollow trees. And when your upset you try to hide it deep down.

"What I'm trying to say,Bella,is that I will always love you forever. Together forever is the true statement of this love. I would be proud to have you as my wife." As I finished my words,I saw Bella's mouth slightly open. She was searching my eyes to see where all those words came from. "My heart. Those words came from my heart." I wanted to kiss her right here and now. Her eyes glazed over as I saw she was smiling from my vow.

"Your too perfect to be true,Edward." She whispered.

Carlisle motioned for Bella to say her own vow. "Bella,it is your turn."

**Bella's Pov**

My vows were not going to be as nearly as good as his. Edward's words came from deep down. Could I manage to come up with something that explains how deeply I felt for him?

"Edward,from the moment you caught me trying to sneak out of the window in the guest room....I felt a spark between us. I didn't want to say anything in fear that you may think I was crazy. You had this funny way of trying to get on my good side,and I loved it. You were funny and caring.

"When you swore to keep me safe,you never broke that promise. Here I am getting married to the man I loved. If not for you,I wouldn't be here right now. You don't know how much you mean to me Edward. I love you so deeply. Your like the moon in the sky and you don't realize it." I took a deep breath. "We may fight or we may disagree....But nothing can come between the love that we share. I love you Edward."

My words were nearly as special as his. His words hit me to the point where I wanted to cry if I could. I looked up into his golden eyes and saw the same love and devotion I saw when we first made love.

"That was beautiful Bella,just like you."Edward said stroking my hand with his thumb. "Ill always cherish those words." He was unbelievable.

Carlisle coughed to gain everyone's attention. "By the love these two have declared,I now pronounce them Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may kiss you bride,Edward." He didn't have to tell Edward twice. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine,molding into a slow and soft movement.

I am now...Married....And I couldn't be happier with the man I chose.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the two month wait guys. My computer has been down. We had a virus and stuff. **

**Anyways,I hope you liked the chapter. I put three days into one chapter! This is my longest chapter in forever! I hope you liked it. **

**More to be continued!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25: What Do We Do Now?

**Okay,I would just like to say that I deeply apologize for not updating. My grandmother broke my computer and I had to wait three weeks to get it going again. I had the chapter all typed out and everything.**

**Then the computer broke and lost all my documents. I have to redo my chapter and stuff. This really bites.**

**Well,here you go.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Five

**What Do We Do Now?**

_**Three Years Later**_

**Bella's Pov**

It has been three years since the night of the wedding. The night everything changed for the better. We haven't seen or heard from Victoria,so we all assumed she had decided to leave and never come back. Sadly,Alice had her doubts. Edward on the other hand wouldn't make up his decision in fear that it will go against him and turn the tables.

Coreen was now turning three in a few days. Alice wanted to throw her a big party to celebrate her three years of being in this family. But as I remembered all of Alice's parties,I convinced her otherwise. Alice would probably invite people she didn't know,or people she met at the mall.

"Bella!" Rosalie's voice echoed through the hallways. "Bella!" I rolled my eyes and closed the book I was reading._ Romeo and Juliet _was something I enjoyed reading when I had alone time. Coreen loved me reading it to her when she laid down for her sleep. Sleep was something only she could consume. She could feed on human food,sleep and basically live a normal life until she turned around seven years old. Carlisle ran some tests on her to determine what kind of life she would have. Around age seven she will stop growing. She will no longer sleep and blood would be her new life savior.

Rosalie stormed into Edward's and my room,holding up one of her new sweaters. "You better do something about this Isabella!"

I raised an eyebrow. "And what would I be doing what about?"I asked,completely lost. I hated it when Rosalie was like this. It was like talking to a robot without the brain disk.

Rose held up the sweater. "Coreen put this in the wash,Bella. The wash! My clothes are dry cleaned only and she ruined the color." I glanced over the sweater. The color looked perfectly fine to me,but I knew Rose wouldn't appreciate the comment.

"Fine,Ill speak to her."I stood up,feeling sad that I had to leave the worlds' most beautiful book behind. I already knew the book by heart,but it still doesn't hurt to read it over. It soothed me. It made me remember back when I thought love wasn't possible.

I walked passed Rosalie's angered body,and down to the kitchen. Coreen would be in the kitchen with Esme,baking cookies. Esme loved cooking for Coreen,even though we have to remind her that Coreen was only a small child so she couldn't eat too much. Esme never complained when Coreen said she was hungry. We all think its because Esme feels more human when she cooks. Whatever made Esme happy,made us all happy.

I entered the kitchen,spotting Esme mixing some batter into a mixing bowl. Coreen was on her tip toes,on one of the kitchen chairs,trying to hand Esme the ingredients. Esme glanced up at me and then down at Coreen. She understood that it was time for me to do my motherly job,and retreated into the next room.

Coreen's hair had cascaded down to the middle of her back in brown curls. Her blue-green eyes had decided on the color green,just like Edward's normal eye color had been. Her skin was like porcelain,just lie the rest of us,but held a hint of a red tint on her cheeks.

Coreen seemed confused for a moment,then saw me with a grim look. She slowly sat down on the chair,waiting for her punishment. I chuckled softly. She was so adorable. "Coreen...."I knelt down in front of her so that I could peer into her green eyes. "What did you do to Rosalie's sweater?"

She hesitated,trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Coreen...." I warned. "You have to tell me or you'll go to your room until your daddy comes home." Edward had taken the day with Jasper and Emmett to go hunting. I chose to stay home for Coreen's sake.

"I was helping Aunt Wosey." Coreen muttered in the faintest voice. "I thought I was helping." Her green eyes met mine,and I couldn't help but smile. I hugged her lightly and kissed her head.

"Well you accidentally ruined her shirt sweetie." I brushed my finger along her cheek. "How about we buy her a new sweater? So she won't stay mad at you." Her eyes brightened up at the idea.

"Otay!"She jumped down. "Can I go outside mommy?"She asked,pulling on my pant leg. I nodded and watched her dance off out of the room. You know how mothers always say taking care of a life is hard work? In my case,its not so bad. Coreen has always been a good listener when she knows she has to listen.

My thoughts were cut off by someone circling their arms around my waist,from behind. If I didn't know who it was,I would have jumped and knocked them flat on their ass,but I knew who it was. He kissed the nook of my neck,then whispered into my ear, "Hmmm...Don't you look so relaxed." He chuckled lowly.

"Edward,"I moaned. "stop that." He laughed and released me. "How was your hunt?"I asked,putting Coreen's chair back at the table. "Catch any mountain lions for me?"

"One or two."He leaned against the counter top,making sure not to knock over the bowl with the mixing batter. "What was that about?"He nudged his head towards the door where Coreen danced off.

"Rose complained about a sweater Coreen put into the wash. I'm going to have Coreen pick out a new shirt for Rose so she wouldn't stay mad at her."I shrugged. "It was a misunderstanding." I leaned up and kissed Edward's cheek. Three years and neither of us have changed.

Edward took my hand and guided me to his grand piano in the next room,away from the screaming Rose and frantic Alice. Even in the next room,we could hear Rose complain to Emmett about the little accident,and Alice chastising Jasper about his idea of clothing. Poor Jazz,all these years with Alice and he still doesn't understand you need to console with Alice before wearing anything.

Edward sat down at his piano,patting the empty space on his bench for me to join him. I slid in beside him and rested my head on his shoulder. This was nice. The happiest times of my life are with the man beside me right now. He grazed his hands over his keyboards before playing my song. I couldn't keep from smiling the whole time.

We sat in silence the whole time he played the song. A very comfortable silence,not the silence you get when your hostile towards one another. The past three years have been nothing but peaceful. Sure we have come to close calls with other unknown vampires,but they always had respect for my family and wouldn't push any issues towards us. If only we could have this peace forever....

"Bella,can I speak to you?" Alice poked her head into the room,with a frown on her usual cheerful smile.

I looked up at Edward who had stopped playing. He wouldn't catch my gaze. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. "Um,sure Alice." I got up and followed Alice up to her room.

"Have a seat Bella...."She pointed to her bed. This wasn't good.

**Edward's Pov**

I spent the whole day away from my family to be with Jasper and Emmett on what they would like to call a 'Boys Day Out'. Which was idiotic if you ask me. All Emmett did the whole time was complain about how there were no bears around the area. He wanted to travel up to Canada so he could wrestle a bear! Of course Jasper and I declined and said if he wanted to go,he could go without us. He didn't like that idea.

"Fine,damn you two are party poopers."He grumbled. Jasper and I just laughed at his poor attempts to getting us to go along with his idea.

"Should we be heading back now?"I asked,not trying to sound anxious.

"Awe,Eddy wants to go bang his wife and play tea party with his kid." Emmett joked. I glared at him.

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't listen to him. He's jealous of what you and Bella share."He smirked. "You share more then sex. You share a bond. Unlike the freaky couple."He pointed to Emmett.

"Hey!"Emmett frowned. "Rose and I have more then just sex."

"Sure you do."Jasper and I said in unison.

Emmett was about to reply when I took off to the house. I wanted to see my Bella again. I wanted to hold her,kiss her and tell her how much I loved her. Coreen's birthday was only in a mere three days. Even though she was only two,she could speak like she was twice her age. Though she has problems with her 'R's.

The house came into view only minutes later. Jasper and Emmett ran up behind me and into the house. I followed Bella's scent to the kitchen,where she was talking to Coreen about something. Coreen's eyes lit up about something Bella said,then jumped down from the chair. "Can I go outside mommy?"Coreen asked,pulling on Bella's pant leg. Bella nodded and watched her leave. I took that chance to come up behind her and try to startle her.

Sadly,she knew it was me. I kissed her neck. "Hmmm...Don't you look so relaxed."I laughed.

"Edward," she whispered, "stop that." She warned. I obliged and leaned against the counter. She was so beautiful today. Better yet,she's like that every day.

I asked her what was it she was talking to Coreen about,and found out she ruined one of Rose's sweaters. I led Bella into the piano room so we could at least have alone time,but was only there for a short few minutes. I played her song,but Alice came in to interrupt.

"Bella,can I speak to you?"She asked,her thoughts were full of sorrow. '_Mike Newton was killed last night....Its all over the news.' _She thought to me. I couldn't imagine how this would affect Bella.

"Um,sure Alice."Bella followed Alice to her room. Mike Newton was one of Bella's classmates when she was going to school. He was one of her friends,or so she says. Ive seen Newton around town. How someone like him came to be friends with Bella,was beyond me. He was rude and only wanted sex out of all the girls he met.

I raced to the living room and turned off the Xbox Emmett was playing. Ignoring his shouts,I switched the channel to the news. They were standing outside of Newtons camping store. My family were their greatest customers back when we use to actually pretend to go camping.

The young woman held the microphone up to her mouth and spoke with full authority. "Thank you Stan,now I am here in front of the Newtons' store where they sell the towns finest camping equipment. Last night,around eleven at night,someone broke into the store where Mike Newton,the owners' son,was locking up for the night. It is said whoever did this was full of rage."She paused. "There are no confirmation on who exactly would be behind this attack,but the police department is well aware that the killer may be still around the town. Until further information,I am Caitlin Muller for the channel 4 news." And then they changed the scene to some basketball game.

Emmett whistled. "Wow,didn't know someone would hate Mike that much."He shrugged and took the remote out of my hand. "I think Jessica Stanley did it."He grinned,making me smack him across the head. "Ow! Why'd you do that?!"

"Mike was one of Bella's friends."I muttered,walking up the stairs to Alice's room. Whoever killed Mike,couldn't have been human. The door of the store was wide open when the news reporter was speaking. I could make out a lot of blood on the floor. Too much blood for any human to have anything to do with it. A human wouldn't be able to make that big of a mess before the cops came.

**Bella's Pov**

Alice paced her room in front of me. "Alice,tell me. Please? Your making me nervous."I pointed out,messing with a rip that had formed in my jeans.

"Okay,Bella. Do you remember a boy from your high school named Mike Newton?"Her voice was low,and full of concern.

That was a stupid question. Of course I did. He was a good friend. Sure,he wanted to be more then a friend to me,but he knew his limits into pushing things. "Yes,why?"

Alice rubbed her forehead. "Last night someone broke into his store...."She stopped,letting the information sink in. "Someone killed Mike,Bella. I'm so sorry."

Did I hear right?

My mouth fell open. I felt like my dad died all over again. Most of the time Mike was a big annoyance in everyone's life,but he was nice to me when others weren't. He was a big part of my life.

"Bella,are you okay?"Alice asked,stroking my hand.

I coughed slightly and nodded. "Yeah,just...I can't believe it. Do you know who it was that did it?"

She shook her head. "No,Ive tried to look for someone. But nobody is coming into my mind. Either they know of my ability and is evading my vision seeking,or they just killed Mike and won't kill again."

I hear Edward approach the door. "You can come in,Edward. I'm fine."I told him before he could ask. Edward walked in and gave me a tight squeeze,showing how he cared about my feelings.

"I believe a vampire was the cause of Newtons death."Edward spoke up. Alice and I both stared at him. "On the T.V,they showed the building with the door open. I could spot the blood. A lot of it. Whoever did that wasn't human and wasn't in control."

One name entered my mind. "Victoria..."I covered my mouth as the name escaped my lips. "She's back."

"Wait,we don't know that for sure,love."Edward stroked my hair.

"Edward,Alice can't see whoever did that. Victoria knows of Alice's ability and knows how to go around it. She's back Edward. You know it."I crossed my arms. "I want Coreen inside."

Alice nodded and exited to go get Coreen. If Victoria was back,then I didn't want Coreen out of my sight. Better yet,I didn't want anyone leaving without someone else with them. That even went for Alice and her shopping.

Edward leaned against the wall,with me in his arms."Okay,lets say it was Victoria. Why would she go after Newton and not us? She could easily find us if she wanted to."

"I know,thats the only thing that doesn't make since."I wanted to kill her. She was trying to tell us something. Was she telling us that she was coming for us soon? Or was she letting us know that she was alive and well.

"Bella,no matter what the reason,we will get through this. We always do."Edward kissed my lips softly. I melted into his arms,not wanting to let go.

We broke the kiss when Alice came in with Coreen at hand. "Daddy!"She squealed,jumping passed me and into Edward's arms.

"Hey there sweet heart. Were you good for your mommy?"Edward chuckled.

"Ummmmm...."Coreen paused. "Yes and no. I was bad for Aunt Wosey. But mommy and I will fix it!"

I couldn't look away from Edward and Coreen. If Victoria was back,they would be in danger. My whole family would be in danger. Then a thought hit me. "Edward,lets move."

"Move?"Edward,Alice and Coreen said at once.

"Yes,lets move away from Forks. If she is back,she will leave to come after us. Everyone would be safe in some way. We would be safe because we would have each other and the people of Forks would be safe because danger would leave." I was talking so frantically,I couldn't stop. "It would be logical."

Edward thought for a moment,staring at Coreen's confused face. "I will speak to Carlisle about it." His voice was low. He knew I had a point.

Alice spoke up. "He won't see a problem with it. He will tell you that our time here should be up soon anyways. People will begin to get suspicious if stay. Not aging and stuff. Plus the students from Forks High will notice Bella around too. More the reason to leave." Alice grabbed a few suitcases.

"Alright then. We will leave in a week."Edward sat Coreen down on the floor,who walked over to me.

"Mommy,what's going on?"

"Nothing honey. We're going to take a little trip."I picked her up and went to her room,where I started to gather up some of her things. Edward came in and hugged me tightly. "I'm doing it again,aren't I?"

"Doing what?"

"Ruining everyone's life again." If he says I'm not,he would be lying to me. This is exactly I felt when I first came into their lives.

"Bella,we are only going to move for a little while. We will return another day."He kissed me softly. "Don't you dare say this is your fault. If its anyone's fault,its mine. Victoria is only causing us problems because I killed James."

I didn't say anything more. This was an argument I couldn't win. So I hugged him. I hugged him as if this would be the last time I would be with him. I know we weren't in any danger right now,but I had a feeling it will get worse before we can even think about it getting better.

The questions that flows through my mind right now,is what do we do now? Where will we go? Will we have to start all over? Ive only been a vampire for three years,and Edward has been a vampire for over eighty. How does the whole moving thing work?

"Lets get Coreen's things."Edward suggested,going through Coreen's closet. Whatever happens,we will be together. Coreen,Edward and I. Our family will follow us wherever we go and whatever we do. Nothing can break this family apart.

* * *

**Okay,I know its not exavtly much. But the last chapter I had written out was way better then this. The thing is,I don't remember what I wrote and my computer crashed so it was lost. I hope you liked it....**


	26. Chapter 26: Three Years And Counting

**Okay,the last chapter wasn't really very much. But I thought I should post at least something since you guys have been waiting almost a month for an update. This chapter will be a lot better. More thought out. **

**As for someone's review. If you don't like my decision on Coreen's name,then don't continue reading to just complain about it. Seriously. Don't read something if you don't like it. I don't mean to be rude,but that review really got to me. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Six

**Three Years And Counting**

**Edward's Pov**

Could moving away really solve all the problems that are happening? I was never one to run away from something like this. But if Bella thinks we should for the safety of the family,then I have no right to disagree with her.

Alice was right about Carlisle's words. After Bella put Coreen down for bed,we took that opportunity to talk to Carlisle in his study. We told him about how we thought Victoria was the one behind the attack on Newton. He weighed the option and considered our request to move.

"People at the office have already started to notice my not aging." Carlisle explained. "Soon,people will notice that Bella is chief Swan's _dead_ daughter. I believe we should move,but the question that remains,is where to?"

We all glanced at one another,waiting for a suggestion. Emmett raised his hand and we all groaned. Something idiotic was going to come out of his mouth. "Ummm...how about Egypt?" He held the goofiest grin on his face,which quickly got wiped off by Rosalie smacking him across the head. "Fuck! Why is everyone smacking me today?" He rubbed his head and frowned.

Esme shook her head. "We can't possibly go and live like the Egyptian vampires. We are nothing like them. They really do follow the myths of our kind."

Carlisle nodded. "Esme has a point. They hunt at night,and stay underground all day. We can't possibly do such thing." We all stayed in an off silence after the out take.

As much as I dreaded this suggestion,I had to suggest it for the family. "I have an idea," I started, "we can,and I really don't want to,stay with the Denali's." I avoided the gaze of my family,and the confused eyes of my love.

"Are you sure you want to do that,Edward?" Alice asked,glancing at Bella. "You know how Tanya is...."

Bella looked at Alice and then to me. "Who's Tanya? Who's the Denali's?" Of course she wouldn't know who they were. We never spoke about them much around this house for my sake. Tanya especially wasn't welcomed to be alone with me....I always get jumped with that girl around.

Alice giggled. "Tanya is this woman who has a thing for Edward. She's had a thing for him since he first laid eyes on him." Alice was about to talk more,but I stopped her.

"Bella,Ill explain later. The point is,they are the only family close enough to really stay with until this situation is sorted out." I wanted everyone to think about the possibility before we got off topic.

Carlisle already had his phone in hand. "Well,we should all consider that offer. If I know Eleazar,he won't mind if we stay there for a while until we can get our own home."

Bella spoke up now. "Wait,you guys have been on this Earth a long time. Don't you guys have more homes around the world or something?"She shrugged.

I nodded. "Yes,but if this is Victoria,she's had time to locate all of our houses. I am very sure Victoria isn't alone in this scheme of hers."I cursed myself for even thinking of this. "Laurent got away that day too. For all we know,they could be smarter then we think."

Bella's lips let out a silent "Oh." She stood up and shrugged her slender shoulders. "All I have to say is that I want to be somewhere where everyone in this house will be safe. So if you all trust these Denali's,then I say lets go." She stared at me with intensity. I didn't have to read her mind to know I was going to explain myself to her about Tanya.

When Bella left the room,my head whirled around to Alice. "Thanks Alice." I muttered. "Now I'm going to have to tell her everything." She just giggled my way and watched me follow after my wife. Her giggles were silenced by the closing door behind me.

Bella had her arms folded across her chest,sitting on the bed. "Okay,explain." Her eyebrow raised as she watched my movements.

I took a deep breath before seating beside her. "Okay,Tanya belongs to one of Carlisle's friends' family. We met and since then she's been wanting me to be her mate. Of course I refused,otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here talking and loving you as I am now." I took her hand into mine and kissed it softly. "Tanya and I have tried it once. But I couldn't stand her. All that came out of her mouth was, 'Oh Edward,don't you just love my blond hair? I think I may be more prettier then Rosalie. Don't you agree?' I mean,seriously,she was way worse then Rose at the time!" I ran my hand through my hair.

"So I put a stop to whatever we had going,which wasn't much." I stroked Bella's cheek with my thumb. "The only thing I am worried about is how she will react around you and Coreen. She doesn't know that I have taken you as my bride....Nor does she know that Ive even met you."

Bella's mouth fell open. "You guys didn't tell one of your family friends that I was in this family now?"She groaned. "How am I suppose to just enter their home?!" I chuckled lightly at how she was freaking out. "I mean,how can I? I'm a stranger to them!"

"Bella,love,calm down. Carlisle is telling them as we speak. He's telling Eleazar our situation. They won't care. Well Eleazar and Carmen won't. I don't think Kate will care neither. Tanya might though. But she won't have a say in anything her family decides. Carlisle is basically family to Eleazar. He will do anything for Carlisle." I rubbed soothing circles on the back of Bella's hand to calm her down. "So don't worry about it,love. If anything,they are dying to meet you....So to speak."

A gentle smile graced upon her lips. "Okay,I trust you."

**Bella's Pov**

I was a little nervous to be meeting the Denali's,but Edward promised he wouldn't leave my side as long as we were there. Alice told me stories about Tanya,and I didn't like the way she talked about her staring at Edward every time the families visit. She better understand that Edward is mine.

When Carlisle got off the phone with Eleazar,he called the family to another meeting to discuss everything that was said. Edward sat in the incline chair,and I went to go sit beside Alice,only to be pulled back and forced to sit on Edward's lap. I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

I stopped instantly when all eyes landed on Edward and I. I wanted to blush so hard at the moment,but it quickly passed when Carlisle began to speak.

"First off,Eleazar would like to give his congratulations to Edward and Bella on the wedding. He was deeply pleased to hear Edward has finally found a mate for himself." Carlisle smiled. "Secondly,he says that there is no problem with us staying with him and his family. His home is big enough for us all and there won't be a problem with the bedroom arrangements."

Alice clapped. "Yes! Finally I get to see the usual smirk on Tanya's face get wiped off!" Jasper gently pulled Alice back down beside him and tried to pull a wave of calm over her....Didn't seem like it was working.

"Jazzzzzzyyyy....."Alice pouted. "Don't you like me happy and cheerful?" Alice gave Jasper the sadist face she could muster. I had to bite my lower lip to stop from laughing. Alice got her way one way or another.

Jasper was without words. "Umm....No,thats not it...I mean....Agh. I love you the way you are." We could tell he was in a tight spot.

"Good. So stop calming me down."Alice smiled and jumped up. "We have to start packing! Something tells me we will decide to leave the day after Coreen's birthday." When she says,'Something tells me',she usually means she sees it. Sometimes that pixie is confusing.

She grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him up the stairs to their room. Carlisle turned to me and said, "Don't be nervous about the Denali's. They are good people. They will treat you just like they would treat us. I told Eleazar all about you so he and Carmen can't wait to meet you."

"Um,thanks Carlisle. Ill keep that in mind."I laughed nervously and got up from Edward's lap. "Ill be back in a few. I'm going to check on Coreen to make sure she's okay." Edward nodded his head and watched me until I disappeared around the hallway corner.

I slowly opened Coreen's door and scanned around her room. Coreen was sleeping peacefully in her bed,covered with a quilt Esme knitted for her for her first birthday. I noticed a peace of paper on her bedside table....Was that there before?

I picked it up and scanned over it. I nearly screamed in anger.

_Dear knightly Edward and the lovely Bella,_

_You really shouldn't leave the child's window unlocked._

_Its not safe for a two year old to be alone with such _

_circumstances happening around town. Let this be _

_a warning to you and your family. If its easy to get_

_inside of this child's room once,it can happen again_

_and to the other rooms as well. I hope to see you very_

_soon._

_Sincerely,Victoria_

I wanted to rip her limbs for even entering this house. For entering this room. When did she do it? Did she hear our plans to go to the Denali's? Surely Alice would have seen Victoria come in through Coreen's window.

The window...

I ran to her window and slammed it shut. It was closed when I put Coreen down to sleep,somehow it was wide open and the wind was picking up outside. I sniffed the air around Coreen's room....Nothing. The open window could have washed the smell away with the wind,but thats lass likely. How is it that there are no signs of Victoria except for this note?

I pulled the covers off of Coreen and gently picked her up into my arms. She was alright,no sign of her hurt in any way. My suspicions were conformed. Victoria is the one who killed Mike and was warning us about her coming after us. I wanted to wrap my hands around that red headed bitch's neck and squeeze with all my might.

I carried Coreen downstairs,with the note in my jean pocket. Edward raised an eyebrow when I brought Coreen downstairs and placed her on the couch beside him. I took a deep breath before I turned to him. Washing all the anger from my face for the moment.

"Edward,did you sense anyone in the house? Hear anyone's thoughts that were not in the family?" I was biting on my lower lip subconsciously.

"No,why?"

I looked up the stairs. "Alice!" I called,making sure Coreen was sound asleep still. Alice came skipping down the stairs,stopping when she saw my grim face. "Did you see anything?"

"Huh,no...?" It came out more like a question. "Was I suppose to?"

"Someone was in the house,Edward. In Coreen's room!"It took me a lot to keep my voice down. To keep myself from thrashing out on the one's I loved. "And not just anyone. Victoria." I took out the crumbled up note and handed it to Edward to read.

Edward read through the note once,twice and finally put it down after the third glance over. "Alice,are you sure you didn't see anything?" His voice was low,almost a growl.

Alice shook her head. "I'm positive Edward. If I saw something I would have told you..."Alice's face twisted into confusion. "How come we couldn't sense anything? Shouldn't we have smelt her in the air? Heard her? _Seen_ her?"

**Edward's Pov**

Alice's questions probed through my mind. I should have heard her thoughts. I should have smelled her miles from here. But she was so close to us in the house,so close to someone dear to us,and we didn't know anything about it.

I stroked Coreen's hair as she slumbered. In an instant I could have lost her....

Alice started to climb the stairs. "Edward,we have to tell the others. Somehow none of our abilities are working...."

I tried my ability on Alice. '_Damn....What is going on around here?' _She thought. I can read the minds of everyone here,with an exception of Bella of course,but when Victoria was in the house,I couldn't read hers'. Something wasn't right. None of our abilities work on Victoria....Maybe she has an ability of her own? Or maybe she knows someone who can hide her presence.

I looked up at Bella,who was staring down at Coreen. A solemn look plastered on her face. I stood up and hugged her to my body. "Its going to be okay,Bella. We'll leave sooner if you wish."

Bella nodded her head against my chest. "She was in her room,Edward. Something could have happened to her. Its not safe here...She knows where we are now. What if she comes back?" She looked up at me with her beautiful honey colored eyes. Within those eyes,I saw something I haven't seen in forever. Fear.

"My Bella,my sweet Bella,everything will be okay." I kissed the top of her head,trying to sooth her. Bella took in an unneeded breath and nodded.

"I want to leave soon,Edward. Before Coreen's birthday. We can celebrate it with the Denali's. I want everyone to be somewhere safe."She circled her arms around my waist and squeezed. Our moment was interrupted with Carlisle and the others. Esme walked over to Coreen and sat down beside her. Esme's own motherly instinct coming into tune with what was right in front of her.

_'Son,none of us heard anything....'_ Carlisle explained. _'We don't know how this could have happened.'_

"We don't neither Carlisle. Bella and I have agreed that we should leave sooner then planned. Most likely tomorrow. We can pack what we need and then leave...."My eyes darted to Alice. "Only what we need." She frowned.

"Awe,I have to go put away half my closet..."She muttered,stalking back up the stairs. That scene made Bella chuckle weakly.

"Esme,can you stay with Coreen while I go and finish packing her things?"Bella asked,releasing me from her hold. Esme nodded quickly.

"Of course dear."

I followed Bella up the stairs and started to pack Coreen's clothes into a small pink suitcase. "Bella,you need to calm down." I stated,seeing her anxious eyes scanning the window and room.

"I know....Its just the feeling you get when you believe your being watched. I get that feeling when I'm paranoid."She laughed,zipping up the suitcase. "I think its funny how a vampire can hold a grudge after three years. You know?"

I smiled. "Yeah,I know what you mean. Once Emmett took my Volvo for a drive without my consent,and ran it into a tree. I wouldn't talk to him for months. He wasn't even worthy of my eyes. Then he finally fixed what he did my handing me the keys to his jeep." I smugly grinned at the memory.

"But we can't fix this situation,Edward. Victoria wants to ruin everything we have. We have to destroy her before she has the chance." Bella blew out a deep breath and sat down on the corner of Coreen's bed.

"In a few hours,when Coreen is awake,we'll leave. Everyone but Alice is ready to go." I rubbed her knee,letting her know I would do anything for her.

Bella laid her head on my shoulder. "I want to leave sooner,Edward. Its funny...A few days ago we were somewhat having a normal life. A few days fly by and we're running away from something that will follow us eventually."

I nodded. "True,but next time we'll be ready. We'll have the Denali's to help us."

"You guys speak highly of them. They must be great people."

"They are....Minus Tanya of course."We laughed at that statement. "Come on,Alice is finally finished." I held out my hand and led her downstairs with Coreen and our suitcases. Rosalie had Emmett grab their bags from upstairs,and Carlisle had his and Esme's. Jasper was out in the Jeep arranging room for more bags for the family. Alice didn't want to leave behind her spring colors.

"I thought I said pack what you needed." I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"The spring fashion is what I need."Alice protested.

I carried our bags while Bella picked up the sleeping Coreen. I put the bags in the trunk,as Bella put Coreen in her car seat,being careful not to wake her. Which was an epic fail.

"Mommy?" Coreen rubbed her eyes. "Where we going mommy?"

"We're going on our little trip sweetie." Bella kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep." Coreen nodded and rested her head against the small pillow we set in her seat. Bella pulled her long hair up in a messy bun,then turned to Alice and Jasper. "It may be a little cramped in there,but I doubt there's room in Emmett's jeep with Alice's fashion accessories."

Jasper shrugged. "Ive been in worse positions."He grinned down at Alice. Mental images flashed in my mind of Alice and Jasper.

"OH GOD!" I flew the palms of my hands into my eyes. "Oh gross! Dude,thats worse then seeing Emmett and Rosalie every day...Agh!"

Alice giggled and slid into the car,next to the car seat. "Well its not that bad of positions for me." After I felt like boiling my brain to rid the images from my mind,I got in the drivers seat. In a few hours we would be at the Denali's.

* * *

**Sorry if my chapters are being a bit short. I won't really start my long chapters until Im done with my Algebra summer sessions. Review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Meeting The Denali's

**I really am sorry you guys. I've had some incidence occurring this summer,so I wasn't able to update. But here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Meeting The Denali's**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

On our way to the Denali's,we passed by some of the familiar places. Forks High School,the restaurant Charlie and I use to go for berry cobbler....And the road leading down to my old home. The passed three years I've barely gone out into the town. Fear of being noticed raced through my veins. But everytime I thought back on my old life,memories rushed through my mind. The first time I moved here and all the turmoil I faced during school. Meeting Mike and the others.

Then I remembered I was suppose to call Jake. He needed to know aboout Victoria and so he could watch his back.

Victoria,James and Laurent truely had me fooled back then. Making me think they really cared. James made his way through the barrier I put upon myself,and damaged me from the inside out.

Perhaps leaving Forks was a good choice on our part. Victoria would soon notice that we were no longer in town,so she would look elsewhere. Right?

"Mommy?"

Coreen's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around in my seat and smiled kindly to the little miracle in her car seat. "Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"She yawned,and rubbed her greenish eyes. I really had no answer for her. I've never been to the Denali's before now. Edward had said we would be there in a few hours,and those hours have passed by painfully slow.

When I was about to answer her question,I noticed a large house off in the distance. Looked like something a vampire family would live in. Expensive,well designed,one of a kind...Yep. That had to be the house. Carlisle's car pulled up into the driveway,as we pulled up beside them. Edward was quiet throughout the whole road trip. Something was puzzling him. I wish I had his ability to mind read. I would love to see what goes on the magical brain of his.

Alice and Jasper didn't hesitate to jump out of the Volvo. Alice stretched out her arm muscles and sighed heavily. "That car ride was a big gigantic bore!"She skipped to the back of the car and waited for the trunk to pop open. "If we didn't have all of this stuff,we would have gotten here a lot sooner."

Alice never seems to amaze me. She was so small,yet so energetic and strong. Apparently opposites do attract. Rosalie and Emmett are opposites,and Alice and Jasper are too. I glanced at Edward's focused expression on his steering wheel. Were he and I opposites too?

"Mommy,can I get out now?!" Coreen struggled against her car seat. I laughed and reached over to undo her seat. Edward began to reach over and grab her bag from beside her.

"Yes sweetie,let me just-"

"EDDIE!" Someone yelled from outside the car. Edward's still expression then turned to shock and fear. Someone who scared Edward...That's new.

A young woman with long blond hair came dancing to his door and knocked softly. I could see she got her clothes from the finest of stores. A black cotton skirt with a white blouse. Her hair was flowing down her shoulders,creating a golden water fall. She was,by my standards,beautiful. But not nearly as beautiful as Rosalie.

"Mommy!" Coreen whined.

I shook my head and focused back on my daughter. "Oh,sorry honey." I unbuckled her seat and helped her stand up on the floorboard. "Stay right there,Ill get out and get you." I kept glancing over my shoulder towards the golden haired woman.

**Edward's Pov**

I couldn't keep my mind from thinking about anything else but Victoria. Her act of revenge could surely destroy my family. Images of Victoria actually succeeding flashed through my mind.

My knuckles on the wheel tightened. Bella and I would have to talk once again. She's known Victoria longer then we have. She should know something about her. I could feel Jasper's wave of calm wash over me,making me more edgy. I hated it when he tried to control my emotions. I wanted to tell him to knock it off,but Alice's thoughts kept me from continuing out the act.

_'Edward,he's just trying to help. Don't you stop this car.' _I could see Alice in the rear-view mirror. She was scowling at me to continue driving.

Carlisle pulled into the Denali's driveway,and I pulled up beside him. Alice and Japser got out of the car and waited for me to pop the trunk. I reached under my dash board and found the lever to release the lock on the trunk.

Coreen began to fuss about sitting still,so Bella began to help her out. Just when I was about to turn around and grab Coreen's bag.....

"EDDIE!"

Oh no...._'Ignore her Edward.' _I told myself._ 'Ignore her and maybe she'll go away.' _But that would be too much for anyone to grant. She came up to the door and knocked lightly. I could see Bella's eyes avert away from the smiling woman at my window. Great.

I opened the door and stepped out. She didn't even give me a chance to say a simple "hi". Her arms locked around my middle,like iron bars on a cage.

"Eddie,I missed you so much!" I rolled my eyes. I've told her over and over to not call my 'Eddie'. I only allow Emmett say it,mainly because I know he won't stick to that name.

"Hello Tonya...."I muttered under my breath. I cringed my nose back,not use to someone being this close to me and not smelling like my Bella.

Alice's thoughts echoed in my mind._ 'That girl needs to get herself a swift kick in the-' _

"Alice,um....Can you help Alice with our bags?" I asked Tonya. Tonya blinked up at me with emotionless eyes. Frozen eyes, I called them.

"Of course Eddie." She released me and walked to the back of the car. I took that chance to get to Bella's side.

Bella already had Coreen out and ready. She raised an eyebrow my way. "Nice friend you have." She noted. "Really pretty too."

I brushed my hand through my unkempt hair. "That's Tonya...."

"I noticed."Bella's beautiful smile spread across her face. She reached up and touched my lips to hers. I didn't want this to end. I wanted her lips on mine for the rest of eternity,but when she pulled away,I thought it was too soon.

Coreen walked over to the Denali's rose bushes and touched a white rose lightly. "Daddy,these are pewty." She giggled and ran to Emmett's side. "Uncle Emmett,up!"She cheered,reaching up towards my brother.

Emmett's booming laughter echoed through the driveway. Bella and I knew Coreen was in good hands so it made us have more time to get our things sorted. We turned around to head to the trunk,when Tonya appeared.

"Oh,hello there. Edward,you didn't say you had a new sister." Tonya was truly a blond.**((Sorry for the blond pun!)) **

I wanted to bang my head against something. Anything! "Um,no Tonya. This isn't my sister. This is Bella Cullen,my wife." I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist,causing her to melt into my side.

Tonya stared at Bella for a few silent moments. "Wife?"She finally analyzed. "Wow,well...Umm...Welcome to our home."Tonya grinned and held out her hand for Bella to shake. She was being....Nice?

Bella returned the shake. "Nice to meet you,Tonya. Your home is very lovely."

"Thank you. It was Carmen's ideas. Carmen is my 'mother' so to say. If you don't mind,I've got to get back inside." Tonya gave Bella one more look over before walking away. _'How could he?! I thought we could....But...Agh!' _I winced at yelling coming from her mind.

"Shall we go inside now?" I asked,holding Bella tightly to my side.

**Bella's Pov**

Better get this over with. "Yeah,the sooner the better." I took his hand into mine,grabbed the last of the bags,and heading into the house of the Denali's.

Right when we step foot into the house,I noticed the high ceilings,fresh wooden floors,and the tan walls. The furniture was similar to the one's of the Cullen's. Leather couches,black in color. If I didn't know any better,I would have thought Esme helped with the decorating.

Carlisle motioned for Edward and I to join him in the living room,where three vampires stood. Tonya wasn't among them. "Edward,you remember the Denali's."

"Of course. Its good to see all of you again." Edward shook the male vampire's hand.

Carlisle continued with the introductions. "Bella,these are the Denali's,Carmen,Eleazar,and their daughter Kate." Carmen and Eleazar held smiles of their own,while Kate stared at the ground.

"Its,um...Nice to meet you." I managed to choke out. I wasn't too thrilled that they were staring at me like I was something in a museum.

Eleazar held up his hand like Carlisle usually did when he didn't want anyone to speak. "No,no dear. It is us who are pleased to meet you. Its very rare for us to meet new vampires." I wanted to turn beat red. Thanks to Jasper,he made me calm down.

Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist,resting his chin on my shoulder. "She really is a treat to have around."He kissed my cheek. "Does anyone know where Emmett went?" I could hear the suspicion in his voice.

"DUDE YOUR BACKYARD GREW!!!!" All heads turned towards the bear himself. "DAMN YOU EVEN HAVE A SWIMMING POOL!!!"

Rosalie glared at him. "Don't you dare." She chastised. Emmett's goofy smile fell just as it appeared.

"But Rose...."He gave her a pout. It occurred to me then that Coreen wasn't with him.

"Emmett,where is Coreen?" My question got everyone staring at Emmett now if they weren't before.

"Chill sis." Emmett began. "Tonya's watching her while I check out the backyard." For some reason,that didn't make me feel any better.

Edward must have picked up my tense reaction. "Emmett,where is Tonya?"

"Upstairs....?"

Edward went upstairs to get Coreen. It wasn't that I didn't trust Tonya. I didn't know her very well so I didn't like the fact that she's alone with my daughter. Her birthday would be tomorrow,so I would like her stay with the family and Victoria's still on the rampage.

He returned with Coreen in his arms,and Tonya trailing behind him. It wasn't a mystery to see where her eyes lingered. I coughed and got her attention. My eyes narrowed. If I could I would shoot her messages saying,"Mine. Mine. MINE!"

**Edward's Pov**

I walked up the stairs to retrieve Coreen,I could hear Tonya speaking in a low tone,almost a whisper. I couldn't make out what she was speaking about. I knocked lightly,knowing she could hear me.

"Come in,Edward." Tonya's chirpy voice could get annoying once in a while.

"Daddy!" Coreen jumped into my arms,burying her face into my shirt. Then she whispered something I didn't think she would say, "Daddy,I don't like her. She's bad daddy...." My gaze narrowed in on an innocent looking Tonya.

I didn't even want to see what she was saying in her mind. I turned and exited her room,walking down to where Bella and the others stood. I noticed Bella glare at the woman walking behind me. My Bella jealous...Now that's hot.

I placed Coreen down on the ground,and she ran to Alice. "Aunt Alice."She sat on her lap and hugged her neck. Alice's eyes glazed over. Another vision.....

_Coreen was in the woods,looking around frantically. The panic in her eyes would make anyone want to help her somehow. She was scared,but what of? She called out in her tiny voice,but got no recall back. Then hair red like fire appeared. Victoria's grin creeping across her face like the Jack-O-Lantern on Halloween night. Victoria said something to Coreen,making Coreen shake her head quickly. She said something that sounded like a 'no'. Victoria glared at her and reached down....._

The vision ended. I was taking Coreen in my arms in an instant. "That won't happen Alice. It won't."

Alice's lip trembled. "Edward it was a vision...It can change. Don't over exaggerate. We just have to make sure she doesn't go near the woods or anything. We need to be with her at all times. One of us at least." She was right. I was being paranoid.

Eleazar tilted his head to us,confused. But he didn't push for any answers. "Carmen,can you show them to their rooms?" Thank you Eleazar for changing the subject.

"Why of course."Carmen pointed to Bella and I. "Your room is already made for you. And Eleazar told me about our little guest,so we rented a small bed for her." We followed her up the stairs,passing old photos hanging on the walls. Black and white pictures,and pictures that were rotting at the edges with age.

She stopped at the last door in the hall and opened the door. "Here you are,if you need anything just tell us."She closed the door,giving us time to adjust to our new home for a while. I put Coreen down on the single bed off to the corner. It was painted a light blue,with a computer set up by the window and book shelves on both sides of the walls. There were two couches in the room,making it look more like a single apartment.

"Well this is cozy." Bella's sarcastic remark made me remember why I loved her. She said what was on her mind.

"I prefer our own room."I shrugged and leaned against the wall.

Bella turned to me,her eyes hollow. "Now,your going to tell me what Alice saw. And no excuses."

* * *

**Review! Its getting pretty heated now. Sorry for the short chapter. =(**


	28. Chapter 28: Another Problem Becoming A

**Thanks for the reviews! Ive decided to take Coreen POVs as well. Since she is now one of the main characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Another Problem Becoming A Reality**

**Coreen's Pov**

The whole time I was upstairs with the woman named Tonya,I was feeling uneasy. Sure,I may be a little girl,but Ive grown to realize the types of people I could trust. Something wasn't right about this woman. Uncle Emmett wanted to look at their backyard,so the woman Tonya said she would show me her room. I didn't like the idea.

But I followed her upstairs and into this really pretty pink room. It looked like a room Auntie Alice would be in. But once we were inside her pretty room,she closed the door to where the hallway was shown only a little. I sat down on her floor and watched as the golden hairs woman walked around her room.

"So sweetie," she began, "tell me about your mommy and daddy." She sat down across from me with the weirdest smile Ive ever seen.

So I started to tell her about my mommy and daddy. "Well,they awe vewy nice." I shrugged my shoulders. What did she want me to say? "I love them vewy much. Especially my mommy." I couldn't help myself from smiling.

I heard mommy downstairs yelling at Uncle Emmett for leaving me with Tonya. She must have noticed the bad vibe from her too. Tonya immediately frowned at me. "You know,Coreen,your daddy and I will be together again." What was she talking about? He was with my mommy. "Soon he will come to realize that I'm the one he really needs. And if not soon,I will make him come to see it." Her voice was in a low whisper,just then daddy came into the room.

I quickly jumped into his arms yelling, "Daddy!" I didn't like this woman. She was scaring me. I whispered to daddy what I thought about her. "Daddy,I don't like her. She's bad daddy." I placed my head on daddy's shoulder as he carried me down the stairs to where mommy and the others were at. Out of all the people Ive met in this house,Tonya was the only one I got a bad vibe from.

Daddy put me down on the ground,and I spotted Auntie Alice. "Aunt Alice." I walked over to her and sat on her lap. She was sitting next to Uncle Jasper. I hugged her around the neck and then she was very still. Her eyes looked different like they usually do when she's having one of those picture thingys.

Moments later,daddy snatched me into his arms. I didn't know what was going on but I knew it wasn't a good thing. After about 5 more minutes,mommy,daddy and I went upstairs to the room we would be staying in.

Mommy kept glancing at daddy. I knew they were going to talk about what happened later on.

After the lady named Carmen,who was a really nice and sweet lady,left,mommy turned to daddy and spoke in a calm whisper. While they talked,I walked over to the bed on the other side of the room and sat down. The woman,Carmen,reminded me of Grandma Esme. She was so nice.

I grabbed the bear Uncle Emmett gave me one Christmas and waited for mommy's and daddy's talk to be over with.

**Bella's Pov**

"What do you mean you saw her in the woods? How did she get there? She's not even allowed to be in a room by herself." I was trying to keep myself under control. This whole thing would have gotten me wrinkles if I were still human.

Edward brushed a hand through his hair. "Bella,Alice can't explain her vision any clearly then what she showed. But we can change the outcome of it. Sometimes her visions have been wrong,but only because we've changed it."He shrugged. At least knowing that the vision could change was making me feel a little better.

"Edward,I have to call Jacob. He and I haven't talked in a while." As realization hit me,I should have called him when we got here. Edward handed me a call phone and sat down on one of the couches.

I dialed Jacob's number,hoping he would be home. Sadly,it was Billy's voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey Billy,its Bella." I took in an unneeded breath before continuing. "Is Jake home?"

Billy paused and then a groan. "No Bells. He's out with Sam and the others. Ill take a message if you'd like." At least Billy was willing to deliver a message.

I shook my head quickly. "No thanks. Just have him call Edward's cell when he gets home. Tell him its important and please don't forget." He said he would and we said our goodbyes. I handed Edward his phone back and sat down beside him. This was a hellish day so far.

I turned to Edward and kissed his cheek. "If Emmett's going to watch Coreen for a brief ten minutes,we have to give him a set of rules." I laughed. "No handing her off to Tonya just so he could see the backyard." Oh yeah. I was still a little upset about that. Tonya may have acted nice to me out front,but I knew in her mind she was probably cursing me in every language she had.

Edward tensed with a grim look. "Sorry about that Bella. I didn't think Emmett would be so clueless." Why was he apologizing? Emmett should be the one up here kissing some ass.

"Don't apologize Edward. No harm was done."I glanced over at Coreen,who was looking out the window by her bed. We would have to move her bed away from the window. I wasn't so sure it would be a great place for her to sleep.

"Coreen,why don't you go downstairs to you Aunt Rose or Alice?" I suggested,that way Edward and I could have some alone time and discuss things that she was too young to hear. Sure,she was smarter then an average toddler,but she still had small ears. It was hard to believe she would be three tomorrow.

Coreen pouted and nodded. "Okay mommy."

She made her way to the bedroom door,and I stopped her by adding, "And if you run into Tonya,don't listen to a word she has to say. Go straight to the nearest family member." Coreen simply nodded her head and exited the room.

I turned to Edward and placed my hand upon his cheek. Its hard to believe that we have grown attached to one another. "Do you remember when we first spoke to each other?" I asked out of randomness.

The question seemed to have taken him aback. "When we first spoke?" He pondered in his mind before smiling. "Yes actually. It was when you were sneaking off and I startled you. You almost fell out the window." He shrugged. "Why?"

"I just wonted to know if you remembered." And that was the truth. Hearing he remembered made my frozen heart soar. Most people don't remember how they met. We do. Most people don't remember how they started to talk. And we do.

We have gotten through some hard times in the past. And the problems here,in the present,does not cause a threat to us. We can get through it if we tried. We can change Alice's vision from coming true. I will make sure of that.

Edward leaned his body towards mine and kissed me firmly on the lips. I stopped all thinking and savored the moment of pure bliss. A smile crept onto my face and even the feeling of blushing. I was sure to blush if I could. But I suppose the feel of it happening is better then never experiencing it at all.

I had to ruin the moment by asking, "What was that for?"

He chuckled as he replied. "It was for being yourself." His humor was cut short by a stern silence. His eyes averted from my own,to the door. "Damn..." He muttered.

I,of course,was a little confused by the sudden change of emotion. If I didn't know for sure,I would have thought Jasper was messing around with him. But I could hear Emmett and Jasper downstairs talking to Carmen about the living room furniture.

"Edward?"

Edward slowly looked at me with a frown. "Bella,we need to go speak with Carlisle." He took my hand and basically dragged me out into the hallway. We walked a few doors down the hall and stopped at a closed door. Edward knocked,and then opened it.

Carlisle,Esme,and Eleazar stood close together. I do believe they were talking amongst themselves. When they glanced up I saw a glimpse of Alice behind Carlisle. Her eyes were still glazed over from yet another vision. After living with the Cullen family its not hard to tell when your younger adoptive sister has had a vision.

"Alice?" My voice came out more like a quivering question. "Whats going on?"

Alice shook her head,her eyes remained on Edward. "I had another vision...A vision I had in the past but wasn't accurate on the timing."

Edward spoke up then,not giving me a chance to start asking questions. "When Alice? When are they coming?" I could tell by the strain in his voice that he wasn't happy by what she saw.

Alice answered with one word. "Tomorrow....."

**Edward's Pov**

Every time I kissed Bella,I felt like I was on cloud nine. Like she was the air around me and I couldn't seem to get enough of her. Sadly our intimate moment was interrupted by a vision made by Alice. All I saw were the cloaked figures I was expecting to see three years ago.

_'Edward...The timing is off. I'm so sorry I didn't see this sooner.'_ Alice thoughts were hesitant. I dragged Bella into the room Carlisle and the others stood,talking about the vision Alice had just witnessed.

_'Son,if I knew they were coming here I wouldn't have agreed to coming here.' _Carlisle explained. Why was he talking like it was his fault? I was the one to suggest coming here for a while. I was the one to drag my family. My eyes caught a glimpse of Bella's mouth slightly open at the sight of Alice.

"When Alice?" I asked with urgency. "When are they coming?" But her answer already rang in my mind before she even spoke the words.

"Tomorrow...." Alice answered in such a low voice,it was almost a whisper.

It can't be tomorrow. Tomorrow won't work out for their visit. Did they even know our family was here or did they only want to visit the Denali's? What if their visit ruins everything?

"Edward?" Bella placed her hand on my arm. "Who's coming?"She asked. I almost forgot that I never told her about Alice's first vision.

Alice's thoughts echoed in my head once again. _'Edward,you have to tell her sooner or later. And if you tell her later,it will be too late. They know that we are here with the Denali's so they're only coming to visit. Nothing more.' _

That still didn't make me feel all up to seeing them again. "The Volturi...." I replied. "The Volturi have decided to visit." I didn't have to see Bella's face to see the confusion. "The Volturi is basically the vampires who make the rules. They are the royal family in Italy. They're not like us." Images of Aro popped into my mind. "They feed on humans like they are nothing but scraps of meat. They're full of vampires with special gifts."

Bella covered her mouth with her hand. "Have they tried taking-"

Alice interrupted. "Yes." She frowned. "They have tried to make Edward and I both go into their guard. But we turn them down as kindly as possible. Angering Aro is not a wise choice."

I had to agree with her. We have always had a choice because Carlisle and Aro were.....Somewhat old friends? Its hard to explain their relationship. Even now.

Bella nodded. "Okay....So why are they coming tomorrow?" I knew what was going through her mind. Coreen's birthday was tomorrow. The same thing was going through mine. Perhaps they have gotten curious about Bella and Coreen and decided to investigate. But they are no threat so that can't be it.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I can't see that much. All I saw was Aro and his guard coming in the house. Thats all."

Carlisle spoke up for the first time since this whole scene has acted out. "We will be civilized. We can't give them a reason to be violent." I wanted to laugh. The Volturi violent? Ha! They were made to be violent. A vampire makes a mistake,not aware of their doing,and the Volturi don't give them a choice of survival. They burn them alive.

Esme walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Edward,you know things could go well if we make them. Lets go on with our activity tomorrow,even when they are here. Just because they have decided a surprise visit,doesn't mean we can't give Coreen a birthday party."

I had nothing to say. So I nodded my head slowly. If they make a move to harm anyone,I will intervene. I know how the Volturi can be. They are nothing but tricksters. They would say anything to get under our skins.

**Bella's Pov**

The Volturi? Ive never heard of them since Ive lived this new life. But as Edward and Alice explained who they were,my apprehension became more aware. They were going to attend Coreen's party. From what they have said about them,I didn't like the thought of them being so close to Coreen or Edward.

"Okay....so this Volturi is coming tomorrow." I pointed out the obvious. "So all we have to do is act normal." Sounds simple enough.

Edward grumbled something that sounded like,"Its not that easy."

Esme's naturally smooth and comforting expression,turned into worry. "I'm afraid Edward is right. I still think we should just go ahead with everything. Coreen is looking forward to her birthday tomorrow."

I wasn't going to cancel anything. I wouldn't allow it. If Edward had his way,he would have canceled it on the spot. "Your right Esme. We can't cancel." My eyes locked to Edward's as I spoke. "And you know that,Edward." I didn't need mind reading powers like my husband to know what he was thinking.

This Volturi wouldn't pose a threat to us so sudden,would they? Ive never met them,so they can't have a reason to try and hurt us....But why would Edward and the others not tell me about them?

"Carlisle,you and your family seem to know them really well." I pointed out.

"Yes,well Aro and I go way back,Bella." Carlisle smiled slightly. "Aro has respect for my choice of diet,but he believes its a waste of talent."

I licked my lips before continuing."How come you guys never told me about them?" My question must have puzzled them. They didn't know how to answer. Typical.

Edward took my hand and whispered in my ear, "Ill explain later." That was it. I was tired of being out of the loop. It was always,'Ill tell you later,' or 'Ill tell you soon.' Fuck that. I wanted to know now.

I glared at Edward. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen,you are going to tell me _now_!" I demanded. Everyone in the room went quiet quickly,and watched. I was always being out of situations. He treated me like I was a piece of glass,about to break. I couldn't take it anymore. I was eligible to take care of myself.

Edward's mouth was slightly hanging open. "Bella-"

"Spare me."

A few seconds of tense silence washed over us. Then we were interrupted by, "DUDE,WHO GOT BELLY-BELLS ALL PISSY?!" Emmett yelled from the doorway behind us. I rolled my eyes at the nickname Emmett had made up on the spot. At least it was better then his last one,Smelly Belly.

All eyes formed onto Edward,who started to look uncomfortable. "Fine,Bella. We didn't want you to know about them mainly because of your gift." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Aro's power is sort of like mine. But his has limitations. Mainly why he wanted me to join him. He wanted the present and the future on his side. Alice being the future and I the present."

"So you didn't tell me because of my gift?" I was a little confused. He was jumping around in his explanation.

Carlisle spoke up for this one. "We were afraid he may find interest in you. If he does find you fascinating,we were afraid he may persuade you to leave us. Or better yet,make you leave us."

"Persuade me?" I raised an eyebrow. "You honestly think I would let him _persuade _me to leave you all? In a way,that sort of hurts." My gaze dropped on my husband. "Especially from you,Edward." I turned on my heel and exited the room,brushing past Emmett who looked more confused then ever.

I heard him ask, "What the fuck happened when I was downstairs?" But I didn't hear anyone reply. I went downstairs and spotted Rosalie with Coreen. I smiled slightly and walked over. "Hey sweetie,would you like to come with mommy for a walk?" I asked my little toddler. She glanced up from Rosalie's lap and gave me a toothy grin.

"Okay mommy." Coreen hugged Rosalie quickly and went to go put her shoes on.

Rosalie blinked. "Whats going on?"She had her hair up in a tight bun,with a few strands dangling out of the sides. Her face itself was that of an angel. "I heard you yelling,is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I muttered. "If Edward asks,tell him I went out for a walk. If he doesn't think I would run off for some reason,tell him Ill be home by dark." I took the hand of waiting Coreen,and slipped out of the back door.

Things have to go through its worse of stages,in order to get to the best of stages....Right?

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Volturi Surprise

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the update! I'm sooooo sorry I'm getting these up so late. With school and everything,its hard to keep up on this stuff. I'm taking Latin this year,and its not that easy. Plus,progress reports come out on Friday.....So not going to be fun.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty Nine

**The Volturi Surprise**

**Edward's Pov**

After Bella walked off out of the room,Emmett wanted to know the details. None of us said a word. We all remained silent. Did we all really think Bella would make a decision like leaving? A long time ago,yes because of how she acted most of the time. But now we were certain she wouldn't leave. She wouldn't leave.

"Edward,you should go and talk to her!" Alice exclaimed. "She's obviously upset at us." Yeah,like I didn't know the obvious. Bella wasn't just upset,she was down right pissed.

So many thoughts were hitting me at once,coming from all sides of me. All telling me the same thing Alice had just told me,but with more force and strain in their _thoughtful _words. "Alright!"I yelled at them all. "Ill go and talk to her." I stalked out of the room,with Emmett grinning like a fool behind me.

I had angered my Bella. I had made her upset. How could I be so clueless? She deserved to know about _them_. She had a right as a member of this family.

Why did I think she was going to leave us?

_'Because Aro is really good with persuasions.' _I argued with myself. I brushed my hand through my unkempt hair. I walked sown the stairs,trying to catch Bella's scent. But she was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't in the house.

I spotted Rosalie on the couch skimming through an old fashion magazine. "Rose,have you seen Bella?"I asked. She glanced up and gave me a meekly smile.

"Yes,and before you jump the gun I need to let you know she wants time alone right now." Rosalie pointed out. I nodded slowly,waiting for her to continue. "Bella took Coreen for a walk. She told me to tell you that she will be back by sundown."

I tried my best not to let out an exaggerated sigh. "Right,she wants to be alone...." I trailed off. Of course she didn't want to be bothered. When she's angry she would normally want to be alone,away from the people who pissed her off. And I was number one on that list.

Rosalie closed her magazine and crossed her legs. "Alright,I want to know why she was angry."She stared at me with intense eyes. "And don't give me any bullshit. I heard her yell at you _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_." She giggled slightly. I really wish she didn't hear that. Better yet,the whole house! Bella was the only one to know my full name. Now everyone does,and in only a matter of minutes. Great. That must have been a new record.

And so,I told Rosalie about what happened upstairs. She stared at me,appalled. "Your joking me."She glared. "This whole time and you guys didn't tell her about the Volturi?"She shook her head in disappointment. "I knew she didn't know about it,but I didn't know she _still_ didn't know anything about it. Edward,you better fix this or so help me-"

"Rose,give it a rest. Bella's already pissed as is. Alice is pissed that she's pissed. And now your getting pissed."I flopped down on the couch,next to Rosalie and leaned my head on the back of the couch. "Might as well place all the blame on me. It was my choice for not telling her. When she comes home I have to talk to her...."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You think?"Her sarcasm wasn't appreciated but it made a small smile form on my lips.

"Yeah,Rose. I think I do." Just then,my cell phone began to buzz in my back pocket. I read the caller ID. Jacob. "Hello?"I answered,already knowing who it was.

"Hey Edward,its Jake. Is Bells around?"He sounded like his chipper self. Which was unusual,seeing as he kind of hates me....But I guess over time he and I came to an understanding. Bella.

"No,she and Coreen went out for a while." I answered,keeping track of the sun outside. She would be home soon. "Ill let her know you called though." I sighed. "You do know that we no longer live in Forks,correct?"

Jacob sounded confused. "How come?" He was beginning to sound more serious,like the usual Jacob ways. "Whats going on?"

I raised my eyebrow at the phone. "You mean you haven't heard any news about the attacks in Forks?" I heard his heavy breathing. Here it comes...

"What. Did. You. Do?!" He basically yelled into my sensitive ears.

"Damn Jacob,we didn't do anything!" It amazes me how one minute Jacob could be all nice and the next,BAM! He's yelling at you for no reason. "Ill let Bella explain when she gets back. If I talk to you any longer I have a feeling you and I will get into a fight." Jacob seemed to agree and we hung up on each other. Well,he mainly hung up on me that is.

I watched the sun begin to set. Bella will be here in a few minutes. This is going to be just a great conversation....Not.

**Coreen's Pov**

When mommy and I left the house,I noticed mommy's face not being her cheery self. She usually had a smile on her face like Auntie Alice most of the time...But today her smile has disappeared.

I clung to mommy's hand proudly. Its been a while since she and I had any time together. Daddy usually takes me out like this,but not today. Today it was me and mommy. She scooped me up into her arms and kissed the top of my head,then gave me a weak smile before patting my back.

"Mommy,whats the matter?"I asked,when mommy and I came to a clearing in the woods. Usually when mommy went out into the woods,she hunted,but something was off about her today. It was bothering me.

Mommy glanced at me and shook her head. "Nothing honey." She said,running her hand through my loose curls. "You know I love you right?"

I nodded quickly,knowing just how much she loved me. "More then anything,wight?"I giggled at her phrase. She told me that line every chance she got.

"Right."Mommy then leaned down and kissed my head once again. But something was still wrong. It showed in her eyes. Her pretty eyes seemed troubled.

I hope you'll be okay,Mommy....

**Bella's Pov**

I watched the sun begin to set off in the distance. Coreen remained at my side,with her tiny hand in mine. I knew she was only trying to help,but at this point nothing anyone could do can help me. Carlisle's words still echoed in my mind. '_We were afraid he may find interest in you.'_ I couldn't hide the frown that had formed on my face. '_Persuade you to leave us.' _Edward had thought the same thing...._'Make you leave us.'_

I never knew simple pointless words would have this affect on me. I closed my eyes,gathering up my thoughts,and decided to head back Edward had a lot of explaining to do. I should have given him time to explain earlier,but we all knew it would end up in a bigger fight then originated.

I lifted Coreen up onto my hip,as I made my way back through the woods. The sun shining down,making both Coreen and my skin look like tiny diamonds. Coreen looked so much like Edward. Her eyes were as green as Edward's had been when he was human. Carlisle had explained to me at one point that his eyes looked like emeralds when the sun hit them just right....Just like Coreen's.

It didn't take long for me to come to the back of the Denali's house,where I had exited. I could hear Edward pacing in the living room. "Mommy,awe we going in?"Coreen asked,yanking gently on the top of my midnight blue sweater. I didn't answer her. I sat her down and slowly opened the door. Coreen took one step it,before Edward came darting over,smuggling her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head,and glanced my way. We locked eyes for a moment. A silent conversation only being said through our eyes. He knew he had to speak to me. He knew I wanted answers. And we both knew that we were both out of line with the yelling. Well,me anyway....

Coreen jumped from Edward's arms and went straight over to Esme. "Gama,up!"She giggled,reaching up for Esme to pick her up. Esme smiled and picked her up into her arms.

"I'll keep her busy while you two talk...."Esme said,walking away into the living room. Edward nodded at me,motioning me to follow him up to the room we were staying in. There were no signs of the Denali's in the house,even though I was sure they were around. As long as I didn't see Tonya,I was going to perfectly fine.

Edward closed the door behind us,and motioned for me to sit down on the couch. I obliged and crossed my legs,settling my folded hands in my lap. I waited. "Bella,I know you must be angry with me right now." I raised an eyebrow at his attempt to explain himself. "But you have to understand,I did it for the fear of losing you...."

I bit my lower lip as his voice cracked at the last word. "Edward," I began, "I'm not angry with you anymore." Sure,I was mad,and I will stay that way for a while. But I can't be _angry _with him. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was wrong of me,and I apologize. I'll be sure to apologize to Esme and the others later on." My gaze dropped to the ring that settled on my ring finger three years ago. "I guess I was just upset that you guys never explain anything to me. I always have to find things out on my own."

Edward dropped to his knees at my feet. He took my hands into his and kissed the top of them. "Bella,my love, I promise you that I won't keep anything from you again." A small smile displayed itself on Edward's lips. My own smile followed suit.

"You better keep that promise. From day one when somethings happening,you leave me out of it. I can't take it any more. You are my everything and if we can't see eye to eye,then thats basically telling us that we weren't meant to be with each other." The words seemed to just flow from my mouth like a river. "But what hurts the most,is that you believed that I was going to leave you guys if I met this Aro guy."

Edward's gaze bore into mine. "The reason we thought those things,were mainly because Aro has his own way to capturing what he wants. We were meaning to tell you about the Volturi after you got to know us,but I forbid anyone to say anything about it."He sighed. "Bella,I didn't mean to hurt you."

I placed my hand on his cheek and smiled. "I know you didn't. Let me ask you something. If you and Alice could say no to him,what makes you think I couldn't?" The question seemed to have made him question his own actions.

"In all honesty,I don't know." Edward whispered.

It took me a few moments to regain my voice. "Edward,as you promise that you won't keep anything from me again,I promise that I won't leave this family." I leaned in and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "Besides that,I doubt I could get rid of this family even if I tried." I joked. Edward let out a weak laugh.

"Yeah,I guess your right. With a psychic in the family,who can sneak around to doing anything?" He rolled his eyes.

Alice's voice rang from downstairs. "You got that right!" Edward and I stared at the closed door and then laughed loudly. "And don't worry Bella,you don't have to apologize! We forgive you!"

Edward brushed my hair back and chuckled. "The evil pixie knows all." He got off his knees and sat down next to me. He pulled out his cell phone and placed it on my lap. "Now that,thats settled,call Jacob. He called while you were out." He sighed heavily.

Okay...I didn't have to ask to know that they shared some heated words. Its always that way. Jacob didn't want anything to do with Edward. Jacob only keeps in contact because of me. He was my brother in more ways then Emmett and Jasper were.

I quickly dialed Jake's number. He answered on the first ring. "Bells?" He asked quickly.

I giggled lightly. "Yeah Jake,its me. Sorry I wasn't here when you called,I had to go for a walk...." I decided to spare him the details on my and Edward's fight.

"No biggy....So what did you want to talk about?"Jake asked,sounding slightly bored. I had almost forgotten that I called him first.

I took Edward's hand into my free one and caught my breath before continuing. "Right,we left Forks,Jake. We left last night."

"Why did you-"

I cut him off. "We left because Victoria was attacking people,Jake. She was making herself known in ways that could cause us problems in the future. So far the police think whoever did it is still on town." I closed my eyes. "She killed my friend,Jake. Then she got her way into Coreen's bedroom without us knowing it. We agreed leaving would probably save anymore people from getting killed."

Jacob was silent as I told him our story. Only silent grunts were said until I was finished. "Okay,so you guys left Forks. How is that going to save anyone? How's that going to save _you_ Bells?"

I smiled slightly at his question. "If Victoria knows we left,she might come after us. The people are safe. As for us...We haven't thought that far ahead. Right now we're staying at a friend of Carlisle's for a few days." Edward nodded silently beside me,listening in on the conversation. "Jake,I mainly called to give you a heads up. If our plan didn't work,on getting her away from Forks,then she will still be around. She doesn't know the boundary line. While you and the pack are patrolling,please watch each others back. I don't want to lose anymore friends." My voice sounded sad as I rushed through the last sentence. Images of Jacob motionless on the ground in the woods,made me shutter.

Jacob let out a humorous laugh. "Yeah please,Bells. Give us some credit. We won't let some leech gang up on us." His humor made me smile brightly. I really wished I could have said goodbye somehow. "But you better come back sometime,Bells. You hear me? Just because your a blood-sucker,doesn't mean I can't see my best friend anymore."

"I hear you,Jake."I sighed. "I should get going. Tomorrow's Coreen's birthday and we have a lot of preparations to do."

"Okay Bells. Tell the little brat I said happy birthday,kay?" He sounded disappointed for me leaving so soon.

"I will Jake. Bye...." He said his goodbye and I clicked the end button. Its sad to say I probably will never see him again. We couldn't move back to Forks even if we wanted to right now. Carlisle already resigned his position at the hospital,and people are curious about his age still. He was pushing 35 somehow. And I will eventually run into people from my old high school. They will recognize me and probably go around saying, "I see dead people."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and whispered, "Are you alright,love?" I nodded my head and looked up at him.

"I will.....now..."I smiled and kissed him softly. Embracing the moment we shared.

**Coreen's Pov**

Today was my birthday. I couldn't believe it! I jumped out of the small bed I was given,and rushed downstairs to where mommy and daddy sat with everyone else. I didn't care that I was in my light purple kitty pajamas. I was to excited to care!

I peeked around the railing of the stairs,and waited until they started to talk again before I pounced into daddy's lap. Auntie Alice was laughing in the chair she shared with Uncle Jasper. Since she saw those picture thingys,she probably saw what I was about to do.

Daddy began to talk to mommy again. Thats when I took the chance and jumped over the couch and into his lap. "Hi daddy!"I giggled. Daddy laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Hello angel." He looked at mommy and hugged me softly to him. I turned to mommy and waved quickly.

"Do you know what today is,daddy?"I asked,not being able to hide my excitement.

Daddy thought for a moment and shrugged. "Hmmm...I'm not so sure. Alice,do you know what today is?" I turned to Auntie Alice who shrugged.

"Nope,not a clue." But I could see in her eyes she was lying. They all were.

"Its my birfday!"I yelled.

Mommy nodded. "Oh yeah,it is isn't it?"She took me from daddy and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday sweetheart." Daddy kissed me again and wished me a happy birthday too. I may be only three years old,but in my head I could pronounce everything correctly....But when it came to saying them aloud....It was a challenge. I hoped it will pass though.

Daddy bent down and whispered, "Why don't you go and see what your grandmother's doing?" He winked and pointed to the kitchen. I nodded quickly and managed to get off the couch. I ran into the kitchen,bumping into that tall and blond woman,Tonya, from before. My eyes widened as I backed away slowly.

She smiled...Which was _really _creepy to me. "Oh,I'm soooo sorry darling." She reached to help me up,but mommy growled and was in front of me in a blink of an eye.

"Its alright. I can help her,Tonya."Mommy said,helping me to my feet and carrying me into the kitchen. I could see the blond witch glaring at mommy. I stuck my tongue out at her and giggled. I didn't want that woman being here for my birthday. But I knew it would be too good to be true if she just....Disappeared.

Mommy set me down on a chair and kissed my hair. "Ignore her sweetie."She whispered,stroking my hair back. "I do."Mommy giggled,making me smile. She was all better today. I was glad. Daddy must have said something to her last night to make her be in a better mood. Grandma was at the counter baking something. Probably the delicious cake!

I still thought it was weird that I was the only one being able to eat human food,but I guess grandma likes cooking for me...So I don't complain. I smiled at the thought and looked at mommy. She was glaring back at Tonya,who was giving mommy a hateful stare. They didn't like each other....But I couldn't blame mommy. I didn't like her neither. I have a bad feeling when it comes to the pale and blond witch.

With all the excitement in my mind at the moment,I didn't notice until now that mommy's breathing was irregular. Something was wrong. But I didn't know what. She was worried about something. "Mommy,don't worry."I giggled. "Its going to be a good day!"I clapped my hands together and kissed my mommy's hand.

Mommy nodded. "I know dear. I know it will be."She then picked me up to go get me ready for my birthday.

**Bella's Pov**

It was only a matter of minutes before _they_ came through the front door. I didn't even want to think of their names. Edward explained to me last night the names of the vampires who were coming to the house.

I took Coreen upstairs to dress her up in the dress Alice had bought her,which was a pretty white lace dress that covered her knees,while everyone set everything up downstairs. Esme was setting a small table for Coreen to eat her birthday cake at,and Edward was suppose to set up the gift corner.

Coreen twirled in her dress,with matching white buckled shoes. "Mommy,thank you!"She giggled,twirling faster ad faster until she fell down from being dizzy.

"Careful sweetie. You don't want to hurt yourself." I helped her up and fixed her dress. "Honey,some people are coming over today. Its important that you don't talk to them. Okay?" I asked. I told everyone this morning that I was going to tell her something about the Volturi. She deserved to know since it was her birthday they would be coming to.

Coreen looked slightly confused,but nodded anyway. "Mommy,did Uncle Jacob call today?"She asked in a slight pout.

Jacob kinda adopted her as a niece. Coreen has a tendency of capturing everyone's heart when she got the chance. She captured Jacob's brotherly love at the wedding. At first I thought he imprinted,but Jacob swore it wasn't that. He told me that since I was now able to take care of myself,he would like to help keep Coreen safe. I thought that was so sweet of him. Edward though....Didn't want Jacob coming near Coreen for a while because of werewolf anger issues.

Jacob turning into a werewolf for the first time in front of her,didn't scare her at all. Actually,she thought Jacob was a big puppy. She petted him and threw a stick so he could fetch and everything. I was given rolled eyes when I laughed at the act.

And so I answered Coreen's question. "Yes he did. He called last night after we came home from our walk."I smiled. "He says,and I quote, 'Happy birthday brat.'" Coreen placed her tiny hands on her hips ans shook her head,making her curls swing slowly around her shoulders.

"Mommy,"she started, "tell him I'm not a bwat!" She turned around and started to walk downstairs towards the others. They should be done by now,I believe. Coreen has developed a mind and personality of her own. Normal three year olds can't talk the way she does. She still has problems with the 'r's sometimes,but its getting better.

I followed Coreen down the stairs where the Denali living room was decorated with 'Happy Birthday' banners and balloons. Coreen's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Daddy!"She giggle d and launched herself into Edward's arms. "Its pwetty!"

Edward let out a low chuckle. "Anything for my princess." He said,kissing her on the cheek. Alice came over and stole Coreen from Edward,telling him that she would like to show her the cake Esme made for her this morning. Edward reluctantly agreed to let Alice steal her for a bit. He came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"This is really beautiful Edward. Even though,I think the candles are a little too much."I pointed out. There were candles on all the tables.

"Esme's doing. She loves planning birthday parties." Edward shrugged his shoulders and kissed my neck. I had to hold back a moan as he continued to attack my neck.

Of course,our moment was short lived. We were interrupted by an annoyed, "Ahem." I met the eyes of Tonya,who didn't look all that happy.

Edward smiled against my neck and looked over. "Yes Tonya?" He asked with a slight edge in his voice.

Tonya crossed her arms. "Irina is coming over soon. She wants to see your daughter...."Tonya then turned around to retreat to her room.

"Irina?"I asked,looking at Edward.

Edward chuckled. "Irina is Eleazar's and Carmen's other daughter. I must say she's not as bad as Tonya though. She's actually quite civil." I nodded my head,glad that there won't be another woman in this house I couldn't trust.

"Well I can't wait to meet her then." I gave him a quick nod and walked over to the kitchen doorway. I spotted Coreen dancing around in her white frilly dress,excited. She was begging her grandmother for a taste of the cake. Esme of course shook her head and said she had to wait. Coreen frowned,but was quickly replaced with a smile when Emmett lifted her into the air.

"Hey squirt!"Emmett boomed,throwing Coreen up in the air. I wasn't that nervous when he did that anymore. He's been doing that so long,Edward finally assured me that Emmett wouldn't drop her.

My eyed locked onto the clock above Emmett's head. It was close to noon....The Volturi would be here around that time.

**Edward's Pov**

I could see the uneasiness in Bella's eyes as the clock ticked by. Alice hasn't confirmed about the time when the Volturi would be coming,but said something about the sun being overhead. Its usually around noon when the sun is directly over the house.

Just as Tonya stated only moments ago,Irina walked into the house. She gave me a small smile and waved awkwardly. "Hello Edward. Its nice to see you again."

"Irina." I nodded. "Its nice to see you as well." I wrapped my arm around Bella,who was too caught up in watching Coreen in the kitchen. She jumped slightly when I pulled her to my side. "Irina,this is my wife,Bella. Bella,this is the good sister of the family,Irina."

Bella automatically smiled at the teenage girl in front of us and shook her hand. "Hello Irina. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Its nice to meet you too. Tonya told me a little bit about you...You don't look like...."She trailed off,not wanting to continue her words. She locked eyes with me and sighed. _'Tonya said she looked like a tramp....I almost slipped,Edward. I'm sorry....' _Irina's thoughts said.

Bella looked at her questions in her eyes. "Look like what?"

"Oh,nothing. So do I get to meet your daughter?"Irina's voice had an excitement that was too high to pass up. I laughed and pointed to the kitchen. Emmett was still tossing her up in the air and catching her.

"Bella,why don't you go and introduce Coreen to Irina."I mentioned,kissing her temple. Bella nodded and had Irina follow her. While they were in the kitchen I walked up the stairs to Tonya's room. I knocked lightly. "Tonya,its Edward. Let me in right now." I demanded. She needed to get the idea of me being with her out of her head. I could only put up with so much. And dealing with her is not going to make that list.

Tonya swung the door open with smile. "Awe,Edward. I knew you would come around!" Her laughter echoed through her room. "Come on in,Edward."She stepped aside to let me in. But I stood my ground.

"No,this will be quick." I sighed heavily and placed my finger and thumb on the bridge of my nose. "Tonya,you have to understand I am with Bella. I love _her_. You and I will never happen." She was about to respond,but I brought my hand up to stop her. "No,let me finish. Calling my wife a tramp and scaring the shit out of Coreen is just making you seem like a selfish bitch." I couldn't hold my anger any longer.

Tonya's smile faded from her face by this time. I could only make out the saddened mask that seemed to develop now. _'He truly loves her....but I won;t give up.' _

"You should,Tonya." I ran my hand through my hair. "There is no us. Its only me and Bella. Bella and me. Not me and Tonya. That doesn't click. You will find a mate Tonya. There is someone out there for everyone. You just haven't found him yet..."I didn't give her time to process it. I just walked down the hall to enjoy Coreen's birthday. I was done dealing with Tonya's jealousy. She was being more like a child by the second.

When I reached the end of the stairs,I saw Irina tickling Coreen on the couch. "Daddy!"She giggled. "Make her stop!"She giggled again. Irina slowly began to stop and helped Coreen up to her feet.

"I see you two have gotten along."I chuckled.

Irina nodded. "Yes,very pleasantly so. She's a very sweet girl,Edward. She has your eyes....Doesn't she?" Irina tried to remember if my human eyes were green,or blue....

"Yes,she does."I kissed Coreen on her head and looked at Irina. "Where is Bella?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Last I checked she was in the kitchen....But she looked distant when I was with her. Like something was on her mind."

I took that information and went into the kitchen quickly. There stood Bella,by a window. Staring at complete nothing. "Love?"I approached her slowly. "Is something wrong?"

She simply shook her head. I knew better by now then to listen to her denial.

"Love,please talk to me..." The silence was agonizing to my ears.

Bella licked her lips,but didn't face me. She whispered, "What if they try and hurt her....?" It took me a moment to register who she was talking about.

"Bella,they won't while all of us are here." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I promise you that nothing will happen to neither of you." Bella nodded slowly and leaned her head on my chest. We stood there for only five minutes in calm silence. This silence I could live with.

Alice ran in through the doorway with a frown. "They will be here in 30 seconds..."She almost whispered,rushing back into the living room. Bella went rigid against my chest. Her eyes widening.

I bent down next to her ear and whispered, "Bella,love,could you expand your shield over the family? Most likely Jane will try something....She's the vampire who can torture people with her thoughts." Bella quickly nodded and basically ran into the living room and scooping Coreen into her arms. I saw Bella close her eyes for a moment,taking a deep breath and then opening them just in time to hear the door knock.

I sat down next to Bella,with my arm surrounding her shoulders protectively. Carlisle opened the door and greeted Aro with the most sincerest of smiles. "Aro,old friend. Its been far too long." Aro's ruby eyes darted to my topaz ones,locked for a moment before he greeted Carlisle.

"Why yes,it has been far too long. I have brought something for the occasion thats occurring as we speak. May I?"Aro motioned to the living room. Carlisle nodded and stepped aside. Aro walked in,followed by Jane,Alec,and Demetri. Jane's grin made my cold skin crawl.

I felt Bella stiffen as Aro approached us. My grip around Bella tightened slightly. I could see Coreen trying to make herself invisible against Bella's chest,not knowing who these people were.

Aro smiled. "Edward,how nice to see you again."He extended his hand to me.

I obediently shook his hand. He held my hand with confusion. Probably bugging him that he can't enter my thoughts. "Aro."I greeted. "This is my wife Bella,and my daughter Coreen."

Aro nodded. "Bella,what a beautiful name. Its so nice to meet you." He went for her hand second,but I held my hand up. He looked at me questionably.

"Please accept my apologies Aro. But I would feel more at ease if she didn't shake your hand." My voice was firm. Aro nodded.

"Why of course. Apology accepted." He then took out a small box wrapped in a white ribbon and light pink wrapping. "This is for the birthday girl." He held it out to Coreen,who stared in awe at the gift.

**Coreen's Pov**

Should I take this gift from this man? Mommy told me not to speak to them...But I wouldn't really be speaking to him,I would just accept something he gave me. I glanced up at mommy,wanting her approval.

"Go ahead,sweetie."She whispered,nodding. I sat up slightly and reached for the box. My hand touched the man's and all of a sudden I had this strong feeling to run. I wanted to run away from him. Something was wrong with him. He's not a nice man...What do I do?

I took the box and tried to disappear against mommy. The man smiled kindly at me,but it just made him look scary. "Are you not going to open it?"He asked in a soothing voice.

I nodded slowly and took the ribbon off the box,and tearing open the wrapping. Inside was bracelet with green stones itched into the carving of angels. My mouth fell open slightly. On a charm was a red heart,dangling in place. I held it up to mommy and daddy.

Mommy took it out of the box and slipped it onto my wrist. It didn't feel right....I didn't know why,but I wanted to take the beautiful thing off. Mommy spoke the unsaid words from my mouth. "Thank you,um...Aro. Its very lovely." Mommy held me against her and rubbed my back. I closed my eyes slightly,wanting this man to leave.

"You're very welcome dear,Bella. Anything for the little angel in your arms."He smiled and turned to a small girl behind him with dark hair. Daddy stiffened and shot up out of his seat next to mommy,to stand in front of us.

"Absolutely not!"He yelled. "I won't let you do that,Aro. Jane better not." The girl behind _Aro,_smiled wickedly and stepped forward.

"Oh but my dear boy,can I not try something? If my calculations are correct,nothing will harm the little one or your mate." Daddy stayed where he stood.

Mommy placed her hand around his. "Edward,I have it covered. Its okay..."She stared at the girl behind the evil man and nodded. The girl raised an eyebrow.

I could see Auntie Alice standing awkwardly by the kitchen door. I stared at her with sad eyes,I wanted to leave. I didn't like this anymore. My birthday was suppose to be fun,not scary. Uncle Jasper had his hand on Auntie Alice's shoulder,to try and calm her down. He locked eyes with me and gave me a smile. I felt myself feel slightly relaxed. I loved Uncle Jasper's gift. It made me feel better.

Auntie Rose and Uncle Emmett were closer. Uncle Emmett glared at the man in front of us with so much hate,where Auntie Rose kept her eyes on mommy and me. Grandpa and Grandma were standing by the door.

I turned to the small girl in front of us. I was scared. I was beyond scared. I was full of fear I never felt before. I never understood that feeling until now. Mommy whispered into my ear, "It'll be alright sweetheart. Calm down. Okay? Mommy's got you...." I nodded slowly and hid my face in mommy's chest.

The small girl frowned as she searched for something. "Aro..."She growled. "I can't....This is frustrating. Somethings making it impossible...."

Aro nodded. "I see..." He turned to mommy and smiled. "My dear,do you have a gift of your own?"

Mommy showed no fear to him. "Yes,I do. And I would appreciate it if you had asked me before you tried and attempted to harm my daughter and myself."Mommy was mad. I was confused on what was going on.

Aro chuckled lightly. "Why of course my dear. My apologies."He turned to the small girl behind him and nodded. "We shall be off now. We came to deliver that gift." He gave me a smile,which I refused to return. "We will see you all again soon in the near future."Aro turned to Auntie Alice and smirked. Alice frowned,but looked happy to see him leave. Aro and the small girl,along with a young boy and a man that looked a little older then daddy left the house.

Mommy and daddy waited a few minutes before moving. Mommy hugged me tightly. "Honey,you were very brave."She kissed my cheek.

But why did I feel like a coward?

Daddy came over and hugged mommy and myself tightly. He sighed and turned to me. "Honey,are you okay?" I couldn't form my words to come out of my mouth,so I simply nodded at daddy.

I looked down at the bracelet on my wrist and frowned. I quickly took it off and threw it on the ground. I didn't want it. Yes,it was pretty...But it was from a bad man. My gaze traveled up to mommy and daddy and noticed it looked like they were having a conversation through their eyes.

I hoped,with my heart,that I never saw Aro or the freaky little girl again.....

* * *

**Okay,this has to be like...The longest chapter yet. I have school and everything,so it hard to keep up with teh story. I only have real time on weekends to work on it. But please review on what you think. I think this is one of my favorite chapters since there is more on Coreen's POV. Sorry about the slight cliffy in the end. Lol. Hope you liked it!**


	30. Authors Note

**Okay everyone. This is NOT a chapter. I know,you all must be very angry with me. =( I'm so sorry. Let me please explain as to why it's taking me so long to continue with the story. **

**I'm currently on writer's block. I know what I want to happen,I just don't know how to get there. But if and when I do continue to the next chapter,I'll make it worth your while. **

**In the meantime,if any of you,my wonderful and faithful readers,have any ideas I could throw into the story,please comment or send me a message. I'll look through them and I'll even consider using some of the ideas. **

**Thank you!**

**And I'm sorry for taking forever with this story. **

**Sincerely yours,**

**Angel of Twilight**


End file.
